Has aparecido tu
by Isil L
Summary: Siempre piensas que hay cosas que nunca podrían ocurrirte a ti...lo mismo les ocurre a los merodeadores.Todo cambiará gracias a unas cuantas chicas,que se meterán en sus vidas y les darán la vuelta.No soy buena para los resumenes...mejor leed vosotros
1. Chapter 1: ¿¡Castigados?

**Capítulo 1. ¿¡Castigados!?**

Una chica pelirroja de pelo liso con unos preciosos ojos verdes estudiaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Griffindor. Se llamaba Lilian Evans, pero todo el mundo le llamaba Lily. Estaba a mitad de 6º curso en Hogwarts y al día siguiente tenía un importante examen de Transformaciones, ya que, al quedar poco menos de un mes para la navidad, estaban teniendo muchos exámenes.

Poco a poco, el sueño la fue venciendo hasta terminar completamente dormida y con el libro abierto en sus manos.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando un ruido le despertó. A través del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, tres chicos entraban. Para su desgracia, los conocía muy bien a los tres. Uno, moreno con el pelo revuelto de ojos marrones y con gafas, era James Potter otro, moreno con unos penetrantes ojos azules, era Sirius Black y el tercero era Petter Pettigrew (n/a: a este lo de describo). Tres de los cuatro inseparables merodeadores. No supo si por miedo o porque fue, continuó haciéndose la dormida.

-Mira, Cornamenta, ahí está tu pelirroja.-murmuró Sirius al verla.

-¿A que se ve linda cuando duerme? Y también cuando camina, cuando habla, cuando me grita, cuando sonríe, cuando respira…-un suspiro escapó de la boca del chico.

-Definitivamente te hemos perdido…-comentó Sirius riendo.

-¿Le debería despertar?

-No se…aun es pronto… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7.-cuando Lily escuchó esto, se removió inquieta y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, como si acabara de despertar.- Oh no, la he despertado.-murmuró el merodeador. Ella se limitó a mirar a los tres chicos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí a estas horas?-preguntó.

-¿Y tu?-contraatacó Sirius.

-Yo me quedé dormida estudiando para el examen de hoy ¿y vosotros?

-Esto…pues…díselo tú Canuto.

-No, no, que se lo diga Colagusano.

-¿Yo? No, que se lo diga Cornamenta.

-¿¡Me lo vais a decir de una vez o que!?

-Hemos bajado a buscar la varita de Petter, que ayer se le cayó y no sabemos donde está.-mintió rápidamente Sirius.

-Ah…pues adelante, buscadla.-diciendo esto, la pelirroja se levantó, cerró su libro y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Los tres merodeadores pudieron respirar tranquilos una vez desaparecida la chica.

-Poco mas y nos pilla.-dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir un poco antes de que empiecen las clases. Al mediodía iremos a visitar a Lunático a la enfermería. Las noches de luna llena son cada vez más agotadoras…

Acto seguido, los tres chicos subieron a su habitación.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily intentaba estudiar tumbada en su cama. Aun tenía sueño, así que de nuevo se quedó dormida. El libro resbaló y cayó al suelo, causando un estruendo que consiguió que le pelirroja y Rocío Dawson, una chica morena con el pelo liso de ojos negros que era amiga de Lily y también su compañera de habitación, despertaran sobresaltadas.

-¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!-gritó la morena.

-Tranquila, es solo que se me ha caído el libro.-contestó Lily.

-Maldito libro…con lo bien que estaba yo durmiendo…-murmuró Rocío, causando la risa de su amiga.

-Que raro que Paloma no se haya despertado por el ruido.-comentó la pelirroja refiriéndose a Paloma Holder, su otra amiga y compañera de habitación, una chica de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos marrón verdoso.

-Lils parece mentira que aún no sepas que Paloma no se despierta fácilmente.-contestó Rocío.

-Pues deberíamos de ir despertándola porque si no se nos va a hacer tarde.

-Si, vamos.

Las dos chicas se acercaron sigilosamente a la tercera chica, subieron a su cama y comenzaron a saltar en ella.

-Cinco minutos mas…-murmuró Paloma al notar a sus amigas saltando en la cama. Tanto pelirroja como morena estallaron en risas. Resignada, Paloma abrió los ojos.-¿siempre tenéis que despertarme así?

-Si, porque si no, no te despiertas.

-Bueno, está bien…ahora bajad de mi cama que necesito levantarme y con vosotras una a cada lado no puedo.

-Está bien.

Las dos chicas bajaron de la cama y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Paloma había salido de entre las sabanas para correr y entrar en el baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Me pido primera!-gritó la castaña desde el baño.

-¡No es justo!-exclamaron sus dos amigas.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida fuera justa?-comentó Paloma desde el baño, para seguidamente dejar escuchar el sonido de la ducha.

Una hora y media después, las tres chicas ya estaban listas y saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda para dirigirse rumbo a el Gran Comedor.

-¿Entonces dices que los merodeadores estaban a las 7 de la mañana en la Sala Común?-preguntó Paloma, después de que Lily les contara lo sucedido.

-Si. Bueno, no todos, Remus no estaba.-contestó Lily

-A ese ni le nombres.-dijo Paloma.

-¿Aun sigues así? Paloma, ya va un año y medio…¡acéptalo!-exclamó Rocío.

-No quiero.

-A ver, comprendo que después de que estuvierais saliendo durante dos meses molesta mucho que corte contigo diciendo que le gusta otra, pero tampoco es para que ahora te lleves fatal con el.

-Déjalo Rocío, ya sabes lo cabezota que es esta niña…-murmuró Lily

-Dejemos de hablar de Lupin y vayamos más rápido. Tengo hambre.

Las chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Griffindor. Se sentaron en unos lugares libres que había cerca de la puerta y comenzaron a desayunar. Pocos minutos después aparecieron James, Sirius y Petter y se sentaron en frente de ellas.

-¡Hola chicos!-exclamó Paloma.

-Hola Paloma.-contestó Sirius.

-Si, eso, hola.-murmuró James, que estaba distraído mirando a Lily fijamente.

Al contrario que Lily y Rocío, Paloma se llevaba muy bien con los merodeadores, exceptuando a Remus, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo único que no sabia sobre ellos, era el "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus y, por consiguiente, tampoco sabía que eran animagos.

-¿Habéis encontrado la varita de Pettigrew?

-Si.-contestó James.

-Oh, bien.

Durante todo el desayuno, la conversación fue prácticamente nula. Cuando llegó la hora del comienzo de las clases, los seis se fueron. A primera hora les tocaba Transformaciones con los Slythering.

Estaban en mitad de clase, casi todo el mundo había terminado su examen. Las chicas y los chicos estaban sentados mas o menos por el centro de la clase, por parejas: Lily y Rocío, Paloma y James, Sirius y un asiento vacío que correspondía a Remus y Petter y Kevin, un chico de su mismo curso de Slytherin. Todos ellos excepto Petter habían terminado el examen.

-Paloma…-murmuró James a la chica, que dibujaba lunas en un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Que quieres James?

-¿Te ha contado Lily lo de esta mañana?

-Si¿por?

-No, por nada…

-Potter y Holder (n/a: mira si riman…xD)¿Qué es eso tan importante que se tienen que decir que no pueden esperar al final de la clase?-exclamó McGonagall.

-Nada profesora.-respondió James.

-Pues cállense.-Lily se dio la vuelta.

-Paloma cállate o te castigarán.-murmuró la chica. Rocío se giró también.

-Si, Lils tiene razón.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotras dos para decirle que se calle?-intervino Sirius desde detrás de James.

-Sus amigas ¿y quien eres tú para contradecirnos?-respondieron ellas.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN!-exclamó McGonagall. Lily y Rocío se giraron, Sirius se puso recto y Paloma y James se pusieron blancos.-¡Ustedes cinco castigados¡Entréguenme sus exámenes y márchense de la clase!-los cinco hicieron lo que les había dicho la profesora y justo antes de salir de allí McGonagall les dijo que les esperaba esa tarde en su oficina a las seis.

La mañana pasó rápida y así llego el mediodía. James, Sirius y Petter se dirigían a la enfermería a ver a Remus. Cuando llegaron vieron a su amigo un poco pálido pero listo para marcharse. Los merodeadores, ya al completo, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para comer.

-Bueno, contadme¿Qué me he perdido?-preguntó Remus.

-Estamos castigados. Esta tarde a las seis tenemos que estar en la oficina de McGonagall.-contestó Sirius.

-¿Ahora que habéis hecho?-preguntó el merodeador de ojos color miel.

-Pues estuvimos hablando en clase y nos castigaron.

-Si, y también están castigadas Evans, Dawson y Paloma.-inmediatamente el rostro de Remus se entristeció.-Lunático dime que no sigues con eso todavía…

-Si Sirius…

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que cortó con ella!-exclamó Sirius

-¡Pero fue porque no soy normal! Ella se merece a alguien mejor que un licántropo.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Remus tu eres completamente normal.-dijo James

-No, no lo soy, soy un hombre lobo ¿eso es ser normal?

-Mira Lunático, eso no te impide tener una relación así que yo no le veo la pega…-repuso Sirius.

-Yo si. Si ella supiera que soy un licántropo…la perdería para siempre. Prefiero esto a no poder verla siquiera.-murmuró el chico.

-¡No sabes como va a reaccionar! Inténtalo de nuevo…no la pierdas solo por no querer intentarlo.-a esas alturas los chicos ya estaban en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Entraron y se oyó un suspiro generalizado.

-Canuto tiene razón…díselo.-respondió James.

-¿Decirle qué a quien?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Era Paloma y tras ella iban Lily y Rocío.

-Nada…es igual.

Todos se sentaron a comer. Lily enfrente de James, al lado de la chica Rocío y enfrente de esta Sirius, al lado de Sirius Remus y enfrente de este último Paloma. Petter se había sentado mas lejos porque en ese sitio no quedaba espacio.(n/a: muhahahaha que se aguante la rata asquerosa xD)

-Esto…Paloma, me pasas el plato ese.-preguntó Remus.

-Cógelo tú que para eso tienes manos.

-No seas así Paloma…el chico te lo ha pedido bien.-comentó Lily.

-Me da igual. Rocío dáselo tu.

-¿Y porqué tengo que dárselo yo? Que se lo dé Lily.

-Yo estoy muy lejos.

-Míralas, se contradicen ellas solas.-murmuró Sirius.

-¡Te hemos oído!-exclamaron las tres chicas.

-¡Cómo no! Igual que me oísteis en clase de Transformaciones.-contestó el moreno.

-Si, y ahora por tu culpa estamos castigados.-respondió Rocío.

-No, fue por vuestra culpa, que no os callabais.

-Fue Potter el que empezó.-repuso Lily.

-¿Ahora que he hecho yo?-preguntó el aludido. A esas alturas, todos los Griffindor miraban la pelea.

-Existir.-dijo Lily.

-Ja ja que graciosa.-comentó Sirius con sarcasmo.

-No lo aguanto…-murmuró Paloma poniéndose en pie.-Me voy, cuándo terminéis la pelea me avisáis.

-Emm…si, yo también me voy.-dijo Remus.

Paloma y Remus salieron del Gran Comedor.

-¡Eh, Paloma, espera un momento!

-¿Qué quieres Lupin?-preguntó la chica molesta, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose de frente al merodeador.

-Es que yo quería hablar contigo.

-Adelante, habla.

-Pues, verás, quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó el año pasado…

-El año pasado pasaron muchas cosas… ¿podrías concretar?

-Sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Ah...-murmuró la chica haciendo una mueca entre dolor y tristeza, pero que al chico le pareció de asco.

-Yo quería decirte que…bueno, que corté contigo por…

-¡EH CHICOS!-gritó Sirius saliendo del Gran Comedor, seguido de James, Lily y Rocío.

-Hablamos en otro momento.-diciendo esto Paloma se dirigió hacia sus amigas y Remus se quedó parado mirando el lugar donde instantes antes había estado ella.

-¿Hemos interrumpido algo?-preguntó Sirius al acercarse a su amigo junto con James.

-Si, sois muy inoportunos…

-¿Tan malo era lo que estaba pasando que llevas esta cara tan triste? Ni que te hubieran dicho que vas a ser un lobo todas las noches…-murmuró James.

-Me habéis interrumpido cuando intentaba explicarle a Paloma la verdad de porqué corté con ella.-contestó malhumorado el chico de cabellos castaños.

-Lo sentimos…-dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

Todos se fueron a la Sala Común, a esperar a que llegaran las 6 para conocer su castigo.

El tiempo pasó rápido y a las 6 en punto los cinco se encontraban en la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, junto con Remus que les estaba acompañando. La profesora llegó enseguida y les dijo que pasaran. A Remus también le dejó ya que el dijo que como prefecto y amigo de los chicos, quería saber que castigo tendrían.

-Bien. Su castigo será organizar la decoración, la música, el tema, la comida, la bebida, etc. Del baile de navidad.

-¿Va a haber un baile para navidad?-preguntó James.

-Si Potter, y será por parejas. Y ustedes, lo van a organizar.

-Pero…pero…pero…

-Nada de peros Black. Si no le gusta, se hubiera callado cuando se lo dije. Ahora váyanse. Les quedan tres semanas para planearlo. Veamos…hoy es día 1 de Diciembre. Para el día 22 quiero que esté todo preparado ¿entendieron?-todos asintieron, exceptuando a Remus.-pues bien, ya pueden irse.

-Profesora.-dijo Remus-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-¿Para que quiere ayudarles?

-Son mis amigos…tendría remordimientos si no lo hago.-contestó el chico cabizbajo. (n/a¿no es tierno mi lobito lindo? )

-Haga lo que quiera…-contestó McGonagall.

Todos salieron del despacho de la profesora. Inmediatamente James habló.

-Genial…¿alguna idea?-preguntó

-No.-respondieron los demás.

-A ver, lo que está claro es que el baile va a ser con túnicas de gala…-repuso Sirius.

-¡Que listo!-comentó sarcástica Rocío.

-Por lo menos yo he dicho algo, no como tú…-dijo Sirius.

-¡Mejor quedarme callada que soltar una estupidez como la que dijiste tu!-exclamó la morena.

-¡Bueno basta ya!-gritó Remus.-Tenemos que organizar el baile, no pelearnos. Vamos a la Sala Común y allí hablamos. Venga.

Roció bufó, cogió a Lily del brazo y se fue de allí andando a paso rápido. Sirius gruñó un "vamos James" y los dos chicos se fueron de allí. Paloma miró a Remus y sin más comenzó a caminar, el chico, decidido, se acercó a ella y de un tirón la paró haciéndola girar y consiguiendo que los dos quedaran de frente.

* * *

_Mi primer fic de más de un capítulo publicado en FF!! Es solo el primer capítulo, pero espero que os haya gustado!! Quero muchos reviews, a ser posible!! Cuantos más, actualizo más rápido..._

_Bueno, ahi lo dejo...besos!!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	2. Chapter 2: Demasiados inconvenientes

**Capitulo 2. Demasiados inconvenientes… ¿o podrían ser casualidades?**

Los dos quedaron de frente, a escasos centímetros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Querías decirme algo, no?-preguntó Paloma bajando la mirada y separándose un poco del chico.

-Eh…si, quería hablar contigo. Mira, es que…

-¡Paloma!-gritó Lily acercándose.

-Luego hablamos…-murmuró Paloma, dando media vuelta y acercándose a Lily. Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás a Remus.

-Pal… ¿he interrumpido algo?-preguntó Lily cuando se alejaban, al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.

-No Lils…es solo que…nada, es igual, cosas mías.

-Niña…ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras ¿verdad?

-Si, Lils, y te lo agradezco, pero es que esto…ni yo misma sé lo que está pasando.

-Bueno, cuando lo sepas, acuérdate de que puedes hablar conmigo.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron a la Sala Común, James miraba el fuego, Rocío y Sirius peleaban y unos cuantos alumnos de estudiaban en una de las mesas. Las dos chicas se acercaron a donde estaba su amiga y a los pocos minutos de sentarse apareció Remus, que hizo lo mismo que ellas dos. Al final, los merodeadores y las chicas estaban todos sentados cerca de la chimenea.

-Bueno, ahora hablemos en serio. Tenemos un par de semanas para organizarlo todo. Repartámonos las tareas y así iremos más rápido. Para que no haya peleas lo haremos a suertes.¿Alguien tiene un trozo de pergamino?-dijo Remus.

-Si, yo tengo uno que me guardé en clase de Encantamientos.-dijo Lily, entregándole el pergamino a Remus.

-Gracias. Veamos, ahora haremos tres trozos de pergamino en cada uno de los cuales estará escrito el nombre de alguno de nosotros. Luego, los mezclaremos y los tres que cuyos nombres no estaban en ninguno de los pergaminos cogerán uno cada uno. El nombre de la persona de vuestro trozo de pergamino será vuestra pareja. Luego decidiremos que hará cada pareja.

Remus hizo todo lo que había dicho y mezcló los tres trozos encima de la mesa. Uno a uno, James, Sirius y Remus, fueron cogiendo uno de los trozos. Cuando todos tuvieron el suyo leyeron el nombre. La mayoría hicieron una mueca.

-Bueno¿con quien os a tocado?-preguntó Rocío.

-¡Evans!-exclamó James con una sonrisa.

-Dawson-gruñó Sirius.

-Holder…-murmuró Remus con una media sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Tu idea nos ha salido mal, ahora habrá mas peleas…-contestó Paloma debatiéndose entre reír y saltar o ponerse a llorar ante el hecho de que le había tocado con Remus.

-Vale, no empecemos ¿quieres? Ahora lo importante es organizarnos…mañana es sábado y el domingo hay excursión a Hogsmeade…entre hoy y mañana tenemos que saber ya qué hará cada pareja, los adornos para el baile, la música…en fin, todo eso.

-Vale. Bueno pues empecemos…yo quiero encargarme de la música.-dijo decidida Paloma.

-¿Has pensado si yo quiero o no quiero encargarme de la música?-preguntó Remus.

-Si, solo que como son varias cosas he supuesto que cada pareja tendría dos o tres cosas que hacer…y tú y yo tendremos que planear la música.

-Bueno…-murmuró el chico de ojos miel.

-¡Nosotros de la comida y la bebida!-exclamó Sirius.

-Siempre pensando en comer…este chico no tiene fondo…-susurró Rocío a Lily, que soltó una risita.

-Vale, pues entonces Potter y yo los decorados y todo eso.-dijo Lily.

-Entonces ya está decidido. James y Lily los decorados y todo eso, Sirius y Rocío la comida y la bebida y Lupin y yo la música.-resumió Paloma levantándose de su asiento.-Y ahora si no os importa nos vamos a cenar.

Las otras dos chicas imitaron a su amiga y las tres se fueron rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al poco rato los merodeadores hicieron lo mismo.

La cena pasó rápida. Ellas se habían sentado alejadas de ellos y por lo tanto no habían tenido peleas.

Tres la cena, los seis se fueron a la Sala Común. Allí los merodeadores se fueron a los sofás a hablar y ellas se pusieron a terminar algunos deberes que tenían. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las chicas decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir. Una hora después los merodeadores hacían lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Lily fue la primera en despertar, o eso creía ella. Cuando miró a la cama de sus amigas, estaban las dos vacías. En seguida descubrió donde estaba Rocío, ya que la chica salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo. En cambio a Paloma no la vio por ningún sitio, por más que la buscaba con la mirada.

-Si buscas a Paloma, te tengo que decir que se ha ido hace una hora y no se nada más de ella.

-Ah…vale. Luego la encontraremos.-murmuró la pelirroja, levantándose para ir al baño.

Media hora después las dos chicas bajaban a la sala común, encontrándosela vacía a excepción de Remus y su amiga, que hablaban.

-¡HEY PALOMA!-gritó Rocío desde las escaleras.

-Luego hablamos Lupin…-dijo la chica al merodeador.

-Mierda…-murmuró el chico.

_Flash Back_

La castaña bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común. Eran aún muy pronto por lo tanto estaba vacía…quietando uno de los sofás que estaba ocupado por un Remus Lupin completamente dormido.

Paloma se acercó poco a poco a el. Quedó justo en frente suya. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Vale que pareciera que le odiaba, peor en realidad sabía perfectamente que no había podido olvidarle.

Le cogió una mano, dispuesta a tirar de ella y hacerle despertarse. Pero justo cuando quiso tirar de el, el chico tiró de ella, haciendo que cayera sobre el.

De repente Remus abrió los ojos. Se encontró de cara a ella…"con razón me había parecido tan real ese tirón en el sueño" pensó. Al darse cuenta de la posición, los dos se sonrojaron. Sin pensar lo que hacían, fueron acercando sus caras poco a poco, hasta que dejaron atrás la distancia con un beso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía Paloma se separó bruscamente y se puso en pie. El chico solo se sentó en el sofá.

-Yo…lo siento…es que estaba soñado que…bueno, da igual…lo siento.-susurró Remus mirando el suelo.

-Si, eso…y la próxima vez ten cuidado…que poco mas y me caigo…-murmuró Paloma riendo nerviosa mientras miraba también al suelo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos por fin voy a poder hablar contigo…

-Si, eso, dime de una vez por todas lo que tenías que decirme.

-A ver, lo que pasa es que…

-¡HEY PALOMA!-gritó Rocío desde las escaleras.

-Luego hablamos Lupin…-dijo la chica al merodeador.

-Mierda…-murmuró el chico.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pal, niña, interrumpimos algo?-preguntó Rocío cuando sus amiga y ella salían de la Sala Común.

-No, es solo que…no sé, Lupin lleva un par de días queriéndome decir algo y siempre que está apunto de decírmelo…aparece alguien… aunque es igual, porque seguro que es una tontería, viniendo de ese estúpido.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a desayunar.

Las chicas fueron al Gran Comedor, desayunaron y pasaron el día lejos de los merodeadores, estudiando, en el lago o distraídas en su habitación. Por la noche, aun sin hablar con los merodeadores, se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar de nuevo fue Lily. Despertó a sus amigas y las tres se arreglaron, se vistieron y bajaron a la Sala Común, donde les esperaban los merodeadores.

Los tres chicos quedaron boquiabiertos. Las chicas estaban preciosas (o por lo menos así las vieron ellos).

Ellos, según las chicas, también estaban muy bien aquel día.

Todos juntos salieron de allí. Desde que se habían visto, nadie había dicho nada más que un "hola". El silencio, al cabo de diez minutos, se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

-Emmm… ¿podéis decir algo?-Rocío rompió el silencio.

-Algo.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso, Black.-murmuró la morena sacástica.

-A ver, no empecemos. Hagamos algo, una tregua hasta que terminemos lo del baile y eso…-dijo Paloma intentando poner orden.

-Yo no quiero una tregua con esa loca que no hace más que rechistar…-se quejó Sirius.

-Ni yo con ese engreído egocéntrico y mujeriego…-dijo Rocío.

-Y yo pienso cruzar las palabras mínimas con el idiota de Potter…-murmuró Lily.

-¡YA¡DEJAD DE QUEJAROS!-gritó Paloma parando delante de ellos.-¿Es que no podemos tener ni un solo día en paz? No pido tanto¿sabéis? Solo un poquito de paz, un poquito de tranquilidad, un momento de soledad, que me dejen tranquila, porque me paso la vida siendo el intermediario de vuestras conversaciones¿o no os habéis dado cuenta? Cada vez que discutís, cada vez que termináis gritando¿Quién es la más perjudicada¡YO! Porque tanto vosotros-señaló a James y Sirius.-como vosotras-señaló a Lily y Rocío.-sois amigos míos. ¡Por poco que me guste estar con Lupin, no me paso el día quejándome! En cambio, en vosotros, es algo inevitable. ¿Sabéis algo? Estoy harta. Que os vaya bien con las compras, yo me voy.-sin decir nada mas, giró sobre sus talones y puso rumbo a Hogsmeade ella sola.

Por un día, necesitaba estar completamente sola…poder pensar tranquilamente, sin interrupciones. Últimamente le ocurrían demasiadas cosas y cada una de ellas parecía empeorar su situación. Y desde que le había llegado aquella carta hacía ya un par de días, estaba aun peor.

-¿Está con la regla o qué?-dijo sin mucha delicadeza Sirius.

-¡No seas bruto, estúpido!-exclamó Rocío.

-Hace un par de días que anda rara…de repente está perfectamente y de repente está completamente callada y apenas se nota que está ahí…debe ocurrir algo, si no, no le veo otra explicación.

-Lunático¿hiciste algo?-preguntó James por lo bajo a Remus.

-¡No! Jamás le haría algo…tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.-murmuró el chico de ojos color miel.

-Sinceramente, solo espero que pase pronto. Hoy solo ha gritado, pero cualquier día de estos la encontramos haciendo una locura. Realmente se la ve mal.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade y compremos todo…cuando volvamos hablaremos con ella, necesita pensar.-dijo Lily.

Los cinco se dirigieron al pueblo. Allí se separaron como habían decidido al principio, con la diferencia de que Remus fue solo.

Paloma andaba por las afueras de Hogsmeade completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Llegó hasta un pequeño montículo, completamente cubierto de nieve. Allí subió y se sentó, para poder pensar.

Hacía un par de días había recibido una carta de sus padres. Ella tenía madre bruja y padre muggle y un pequeño hermano de 9 años, que, como decía ella, tenía madera de brujo, como ella. En la carta de sus padres, le decían que su hermano estaba enfermo, ingresado en un hospital muggle y que parecía que estaba empeorando cada vez más.

Desde que leyó aquella carta, había procurado comportarse como era…y lo había conseguido, excepto en contadas ocasiones. En ocasiones en las que no soportaba mas y se hundía en silencio. Nadie lo sabía, solo ella.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos y abrazada a sus rodillas, apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas y, hecha un ovillo, fue quedándose dormida mientras una pequeña lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

Rocío y Sirius se dirigían a las tres escobas. Allí le encargarían a madame Rosmerta todo lo necesario y terminarían pronto.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de allí. Apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras desde que se había separado de los demás.

-¿Buscamos a Remus? El pobre debe andar solo por ahí…-dijo Rocío, de nuevo rompiendo el silencio. Se había propuesto intentar una pequeña tregua.

-Está bien.

Por el camino encontraron a Lily y James que salían de una tienda, cargados con bolsas. Entre los cuatro se repartieron las bolsas y siguieron andando. Ahora no solo buscaban a Remus, si no también a Paloma.

-¿No os parece que deberíamos dejarles solos por un día?-preguntó James.

-Pensé que nunca diría esto pero…estoy de acuerdo con Potter.-contestó Lily.

-Bueno, pero lo de Paloma lo entiendo…lo de Remus no.-comentó Rocío.

-Es que Remus le tiene que…-comenzó a decir Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por James, que le miró significativamente.

-Le tiene que decir una cosa a sus padres y no sabe como hacerlo.-mintió el moreno.

-Ah…pues vaya. En fin, mejor volvamos al castillo. Ya vendrán ellos solos.

Remus caminaba cargado con un par de bolsas llenas de CDs. Iba buscando a Paloma. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento era que estuviera bien. Había comenzado a nevar. De lejos pudo ver a alguien sentado en un pequeño montículo y se acercó a ver quien era.

Unos pequeños copos de nieve la despertaron. Se había dormido en medio de todo aquello. Estaba congelada de frío. De repente, notó como alguien le ponía un abrigo por encima. Al darse la vuelta vio como Remus se sentaba a su lado y le acomodaba el abrigo por encima. Sintió un repentino calor invadir su cuerpo, que consiguió hacerle sentirse mejor que desde hacía tiempo, cuando Remus la atrajo hacia si. Sin rechistar, sin decir nada, se dejó arrastrar.

-Cuando llegué estabas temblando¿te encuentra bien?-preguntó el chico mirándole a los ojos.

-No. Pero me da igual. Gracias, Remus.

-¿He oído mal o me has llamado por mi nombre?

-No, te he llamado por tu nombre…-murmuró la chica. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Aun no entendía como el le había hecho tanto daño.

-Eh, eh, tranquila, no voy a enfadarme por eso, no llores por favor, si lloras me muero.-dijo el chico al verlo, sin pensar siquiera sus palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho deseó con todas sus fuerza que no le hubiera oído, a pesar de que aquello conllevara volver a no hablarse.

-¿Qué?-contestó ella sin palabras ante lo que el le había dicho.-Remus por favor, dime que esta vez te he oído mal, ahora no por favor…-dijo ella ya llorando y con voz entrecortada, poniéndose de pie y soltándose del chico, el cual también se levantó.

-Yo…lo siento…nunca debí haber dicho eso.-la chica ya no sabia qué hacer, simplemente lloró aun mas fuerte. El merodeador no aguantó mas y la abrazó fuerte.-Merlín, soy un imbecil…esto me supera…no puedo verte llorar, prefiero que me grites. Llámame estúpido, llámame inmaduro, llámame lo que te dé la gana, por mi como si me pegas, me empujas o que se yo…pero no llores por favor.-decía abrazándola fuerte mientras ella lloraba.

-Ahora no, por favor…ahora no, es demasiado tarde…no puedo Remus…-murmuraba ella, aunque se contradecía en sus palabras ya que correspondía al abrazo del chico.

-Sabes que cuando cortemos el abrazo será como si nada hubiera sucedido¿verdad?-comentó el chico abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Yo ya no sé nada…pero me da igual…me conformo con que esto sucediera. Pero llegas tarde Remus…y encima me pides que olvide lo que me acabas de decir…solo te pido algo…bésame.-dijo la chica, aun llorando y separándose un poco de Remus, que la miraba sorprendido.

-Pe…per…pero…-tartamudeó.

-Por favor, solo te pido un beso. Aunque nunca estemos juntos, porque tu…quieres a otra…

-Eso…

-Shh, déjame terminar. Quieres a otra, lo sé, tu mismo me lo dijiste. Ahora no lo niegues. Solo te pido un beso…una especie de despedida de algo que no ha podido ser ni probablemente será.-sin esperar respuesta Paloma besó al castaño lentamente, como queriendo alargar eternamente aquel momento. El simplemente correspondió al beso, sabiendo que podría ser el último contacto con ella y también pensando que en aquel momento no tenía el valor de decirle la bestia que era en realidad.

Los dos se separaron. Ella apenas lloraba ya.

-Gracias. Y no te preocupes por mi…simplemente últimamente nada me va bien. Tranquilo, haré como si nada hubiera pasado. Si alguien se enterara, se fastidiaría cualquier posible relación con la chica esa… ¿algún día me dirás quien es?-preguntó secándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y comenzando a aparentar mas entereza.

-No lo se…no estoy seguro de nada. Sabes, algún día puede que me entiendas, pero no es el momento ni el lugar. Ahora vamonos, necesitas descansar.-contestó el mientras echaba a andar, dejándola atrás.

-No creo que te llegue a entender jamás…-murmuró ella para si misma, echando a andar también.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!! Si, capítulo dramático...lo escribí en un mal momento y salió demasiado drama n.nU. Respondo reviews (solo dos ( que pena):_

_**Jana Evans:** Hola!! Gracias por tu review! Aunque me dejó con una duda... ¿Rocío si te cae bien y Paloma no? No se, no es que quiera que todos los personajes te caigan bien (no pretendo que guste a la fuerza jeje) pero me dejó intrigada el por qué una si y la otra no. En fin, me pasaré por tus fics prontito, besos!!_

_**el Rojo:** Hola!! Gracias por el review! Si, tengo poquitos, pero yo seguiré...ya llegarán más, no? jeje. Me alegro de que te gustara el fic! Besos!!_

_Y eso es todo...ojalá os haya gustado el chap! Besos!!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	3. Chapter 3: Explicaciones

**Capítulo 3. Explicaciones.**

Llegaron a la Sala Común de Griffindor en poco tiempo. Aunque no había vuelto a hablar desde que salieron del pueblo, eso daba igual, en aquellos momentos lo mejor era callar.

Al entrar por el retrato cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia ellos dos. Enseguida abrieron mucho los ojos. Rocío, como siempre, fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabais¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué Paloma tiene los ojos rojos¿Por qué Remus no lleva su abrigo¿Por qué Paloma lleva dos abrigos¿Por qué demonios no contestáis?-exclamó de carrerilla.

-Rocío, cálmate, es largo de explicar.-murmuró Paloma.- A ver, estábamos…bueno, yo estaba en las afueras del pueblo y Lupin me encontró allí, tengo los ojos rojos porque antes de que me encontrara había llorado, por temas personales…el no lleva su abrigo porque me lo dejó a mi ya que yo me encontraba mal y no contestábamos porque no te callabas.

-¿Pero estas ya mejor, Paloma?-preguntó esta vez James.

-Si…pero quiero irme a dormir. Ya os veré mañana, buenas noches.

La chica subió a paso lento las escaleras hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Sus amigas tardaron muy poco en hacer lo mismo, diciendo que querían hablar con ella. En cuanto no quedaron nada más que los merodeadores en la sala, Remus se desplomó sobre el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sintió una mano dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda. Enseguida supo que era alguno de sus amigos, en concreto era Sirius.

-Lunático¿nos vas a contar qué pasó?-preguntó James desdé otro sillón.

-La he fastidiado…Merlín que estúpido que soy…cómo pude…soy un bocazas…-murmuraba Remus sin levantar la cabeza.

-Eh, tranquilo amigo…no creo que fuera tan malo¿verdad?-dijo Sirius.-Cuéntanos, te servirá de mucho desahogarte.

Remus, sin levantar la cabeza, comenzó a contarles un poco lo que había sucedido…

-Pues, la encontré dormida y tiritando. Bueno, ya sabéis que no me gusta verla mal y me acerqué. Cuando le puse mi abrigo por encima despertó y me miró…

-¡¡Y ENTONCES TE PEGÓ!!-gritó Sirius.

-¡NO!-exclamó Remus.-Todo lo contrario…me senté a su lado y comenzamos a hablar. Me sorprendió mucho porque me llamó por mi nombre…

-¿Le llamaste por su nombre?-interrumpió Rocío. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de Paloma, escuchándole atentamente mientras contaba lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

-Si. Empezamos a hablar y supongo que me agobié y empecé a llorar…pero su reacción fue más bien extraña…

-Le dije que dejara de llorar, que no me iba a enfadar porque me llamara Remus…y que si lloraba yo…

-¿No lo soportarías?-preguntó James

-Mas o menos…

-¡Que si lloraba el se moría!-exclamó Paloma-Pero cuando pensaba que había oído bien, que todavía había esperanza… ¡pum! Coge y suelta que el nunca debería haber dicho eso…

-Si soy tú, le mato allí mismo…-murmuró Lily

-¡¿Se puso a llorar aun mas fuerte?! No hay quien entienda a las mujeres…-exclamó Sirius.

-Y a mi solo se me ocurrió abrazarla. Le dije que prefería mil veces que me gritara, que me insultara, incluso que me pegara…

-¿Tu estas loco? Esa niña tiene fuerza, no es lo que parece…-interrumpió James.

-… "pero no llores por favor" fue lo que dijo, mientras seguía sin soltarme. No soportaba mas, le dije que llegaba tarde y el muy estúpido no dice otra cosa que cuando nos soltáramos todo seria como antes.

-Ya estoy viendo la ostia que le distes…-dijo Rocío.

-Pues no, le dije que me parecía bien porque en el fondo me lo parece, y le pedí que…

-¿QUE LE BESARAS?-gritó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-Si, has escuchado bien. En realidad me moría de ganas, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerme…

-Entonces¿que pasó?

-Al final…

-Nos besamos.-murmuraron Remus y Paloma a la vez, cada uno desde el sitio donde estaba.(n/a: que ya es complicado eh…)

-El mejor beso de mi vida. No lo cambiaria por nada. Pero el ya sabe que yo no diré nada a nadie…a excepción de vosotras, que sé que jamás saldrá de vuestras bocas¿verdad?

-Si.-contestaron al unísono las dos chicas.

-Bueno, el caso es que le dije que lloraba porque últimamente todo me salía mal y le pregunté…

-Me preguntó si algún día le diría quien era esa chica. No sabia que contestar…solo le dije que algún día lo entendería todo, pero no fui capaz de decirle la verdad…

-Pues vaya…-dijeron a coro los otros dos merodeadores.

-Lo dije allí y lo repito ahora: no creo que le llegue a entender jamás.

Sus amigas asintieron. Estuvieron un rato mas hablando sobre lo que había sucedido. Paloma les contó lo de su hermano y ellas le dijeron que no se preocupara, que saldría de aquello. Al final las tres se quedaron dormidas en la cama de la castaña.

El primero en despertarse, o eso suponía el, fue Remus. La noche anterior se había dormido casi a las cuatro de la madrugada, hablando sobre lo que había pasado por la tarde de ayer. Eran las siete de la mañana, había dormido apenas tres horas, pero no tenia nada de sueño.

A partir de esa semana no tenían clases ya que empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Ese día se anunciaría en el desayuno el gran baile de Navidad…el cual le estaba causando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Sirius y James le había contado que entre ellos dos y Rocío y Lily habían decidido que seria un baile de mascaras. El chico simplemente aceptó la propuesta.

Miró su reloj: las siete y media. Llevaba media hora dando vueltas en su cama. Decidió por fin levantarse. Para su sorpresa ni James ni Sirius estaban en sus camas. Sin hacer mucho caso a eso, se metió en el baño.

De repente notó una mano tapándole la boca. Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. Pero no supo si fue mas la sorpresa de ver delante suya a Sirius, o la de ver que el propietario de la mano que tapaba su boca era James. Rápidamente se soltó.

-¿Se puede saber como habéis llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó sentándose.-Y también quiero que me expliquéis como habéis llevado a esas dos-señaló a sus amigas-a sus camas sin que se despierten.

-No sin razón nos llaman los merodeadores.-dijo Sirius por toda respuesta.

-Veníamos a hablar contigo.-se apresuró a decir James viendo como la chica quería protestar.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-preguntó inmediatamente Sirius.

-¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? Además, aun no habéis respondido mis preguntas.

-¡¿Qué que has hecho?!-exclamó Sirius. Ahí fue cuando Paloma notó el hechizo silenciador que envolvía su cama, ya que a pesar del grito del chico ninguna de sus amigas se había despertado.-¡Has besado a Remus!-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Al instante la chica enrojeció levemente, pero su sonrisa se volvió triste.

-Os lo ha contado…bueno, ya son seis personas las que lo saben y no quiero que se extienda a más gente. Si, le besé, no hay nada malo en eso…además, nadie ha dicho que haya pasado a algo más que un beso. Y el sabe que no me voy a interponer entre esa chica misteriosa y el.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes… ¡No hay…!-pero Sirius se interrumpió porque Rocío había despertado y les miraba sorprendida.

Antes de que la morena pudiera gritar algo, ya tenia a Sirius tapándole la boca mientras la sujetaba para que no pataleara. A simple vista parecía un abrazo como cualquiera de una pareja…si no fuera porque Rocío intentaba morder a Sirius y este, para defenderse, le agarraba más fuerte.

-Hacen una bonita pareja¿no es cierto?-comentó James mientras los dos miraban como Rocío intentaba soltarse del merodeador y volvía a probar con morderle.

-Si, no se como se nos había pasado por alto…-le apoyó Paloma. Esta vez Rocío se había calmado y los dos, Sirius aun sin soltarla, caminaban hacia la cama donde estaban ellos.

-¡Bestia!¡Estupido¿Es que acaso no te han enseñado como se trata a las señoritas?-soltó Rocío cuando por fin Sirius le soltó. El merodeador comenzó a mirar a todos lados, como buscando algo.- ¿Ahora que demonios haces?

-Busco a la señorita.-contestó Sirius sonriente. Con eso se ganó un empujón de Rocío, gracias al cual se calló de la cama. Y también gracias al cual Lily despertó.

A la pelirroja si que no pudieron detenerle el grito que lanzó. "¡NOOO¡SE HAN COLADO DOS ANIMALES EN NUESTRA HABITACION!" gritó señalando a los merodeadores. Rocío y Paloma comenzaron a reír sin parar mientras James, molesto con "su pelirroja", se había levantado y llevaba a Lily hacia la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Muy bueno Lils!-exclamó Rocío cuando James tiró a Lily a su lado.

-Yo…sé que las camas son resistentes, pero ya somos cinco en mi cama, por si no os habéis fijado.-comentó Paloma de repente.

-Yo me puedo llevar a dos de ellos en este momento.-intervino una voz masculina desde la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!! Es la tercera vez ke empiezo este texto (y direis, por ké?) porke mi estúpido ordenador se cuelga y me toca reiniciar...y se pierde todo lo ke había escrito. Lo mismo pasa ocn las respuestas a las críticas...así ke volveré a empezar con ellas:_

_**Clara:** La respuesta de tu crítica va a ser por párrafos xD 1º párrafo: Yo?? Te hice llorar?? Cómo??!! o.O Ke fuerte... 2º párrafo: inundaciones!! nada más y nada menos ke inundaciones!! Mami, deberías mirar el problemas de escape de babas ke tienes...en la parte "babas derramadas por Sirius" xD Ais tu Sirius...me cae bien, pero a veces es un bocazas...y si no lo puedes comprobar en este capi jejeje. 3º párrafo: Mi lobito...el lobito lamentaciones, podríamos llamarle. Nunca se decide a contarlo, y cuando se decido todos a interrumpir.../ pero creo ke eso se soluciona sobre el capi 9...nuse, hace tiempo ke empecé, ya voy por el 17...4º párrafo: o.O a ke vino este párrafo? tu te vas a tirar a todos esos??? y a tu hija linda nu le dejarás ningunooo?? xD nu se...ya me lo esplicarás...porke, Clara Lupin Potter de Black, tendrás ke explicarte! 5º párrafo: me alegro ke te gustara, kédate por akí todo el tiempo ke te de la gana, dúdolo mucho tu intento de asesinato por no actualizar (wo o.O he dicho yo eso??? tu hija crece, mami xD) y...besos!!!!_

_**Camila:** Gracias por tu review, me alegro de ke te gustara D Besos!!!_

_**Jana:** Muy wow? Y yo ke pensaba ke había kedado exagerado...me alegro ke al final kedara bien y te gustara!! Y trankila, ya entendí a lo ke te referías con Rocío y Paloma jeje a mi tmpoco me gustan demasiado las criticas de "genial,siguelo" y ya sta...se me hacen bastante cortas y me gusta mas cuando son largas. Besos!!_

_**Mapy:** Me alegro un monton ke te gustara D Los personajes y todo Y si, Remsi (ke es MIO ¬¬) está algo paradito en ese tema...pero bueno, tambien culpa de los demás, ke son unos metomentodo ¬¬ xD En fin...ke eso era todo...besos!!_

_Bueno, espero ke os haya gustado el chap...Besos!!!_

**IsilmeLupin**


	4. Chapter 4: Patinaje con sorpresas

**Capitulo 4. Patinaje con sorpresas.**

-¡Lupin!-exclamó Paloma. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de un detalle: Remus iba sin camiseta. De un momento a otro se sonrojó de sobremanera y apartó la cara. (n/a: ala pues yo me hubiera quedado mirándole embobada…)

-¡Lunático!-exclamaron Sirius y James, al ver que nadie decía nada.-Pasa y siéntate.-dijo James haciéndose a un lado, dejando un hueco vacío entre el y Paloma.

-Si se cae la cama la arreglareis vosotros, porque os recuerdo que es MI cama.-comentó Paloma.

Remus se acercó allí y se sentó con cuidado. La castaña no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, pero no se supo con seguridad si fue uno de resignación o uno de… ¿comodidad?

-Genial, por fin un chico decente en nuestro cuarto-dijo Rocío, a lo que Lily asintió.

-Ya, pero ahora la pregunta es… ¡¿Cómo habéis conseguido llegar hasta nuestro cuarto?! Por que la escalera se convierte en rampa cuando la pisa un chico…-repuso Paloma.

-Yo vine buscándoles a ellos…tenia la intuición de que estarían aquí.-dijo Remus.

-Pues, conseguimos llegar porque tenemos nuestros trucos.-murmuró Sirius enigmáticamente.

-Bobo…claro, ese truco lo descubriría alguna de las veces que iría a la habitación de alguna de sus _chicas_.-al decir "chicas" parpadeo muy seguido tontamente y se estiró, dejando ver sus piernas cubiertas solo de rodilla para arriba por la falda del camisón. Todos rieron menos Sirius.

-Muy graciosa, como se nota la envidia…-murmuró Canuto.

Rocío se volvió hacia el y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara. Notó como el merodeador se ponía tenso y, parando a escasos centímetros de su cara, dijo:

-¿No será que tu preferirías que esas chicas fueran otra?-preguntó seductoramente. Por toda respuesta el chico se acercó un poco más, con intención de besarla. Pero ella fue más rápida y le pegó un pequeño empujón con lo que, al estar despistado y pensando en otra cosa, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer de la cama.-No juegues a ser un Don Juan conmigo, Black. Recuerda que siempre te ganaré.-dijo volviendo a su posición de antes.

Todos lo habían visto sorprendidos. El gran Sirius Black vencido por una chica. Aquello era nuevo para todos…en especial para el propio Sirius. Se levantó refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Rocío y ella solo respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Volvió a sentarse y desvió la mirada. Todos les miraban a ellos dos, callados y esperando a que pasara algo mas. Pero nada pasó.

-Bueno¿nos queréis decir ya como demonios habéis conseguido subir?-preguntó Lily rompiendo el silencio.

-No.-respondieron al unísono los merodeadores.

-Vale…dejémoslo…bueno, ahora me gustaría saber por qué habéis venido.-dijo Lily.

-Pues hemos venido por lo que pasó ayer por la tarde.-repuso James. Todos conocían lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero aun así no pudieron evitar sorprenderse…todos, menos Sirius y James.

Las reacciones fueron diversas: Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo le salió un gruñido de desaprobación; Rocío murmuró un "¡Hombres! Que poca delicadeza…" y miró mal a Sirius, el cual le devolvió la mirada; Remus se había puesto a mirar al suelo, como si fuera lo mas interesante de la habitación y por ultimo, Paloma estaba un poco roja y aparentaba mirar sus manos, a pesar de estar mirando de reojo a Remus.

-No se que hay que hablar sobre eso…-dijo Lupin, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-¡Mucho! Lunático, un beso no se da así porque si…-comentó Sirius.

-Mira quien fue a hablar…el que cada día va besándose por todas partes con una diferente…-repuso Rocío. Si las miradas matasen, tanto ella como Sirius estarían muertos.

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso…-murmuró Paloma.-Si me disculpáis, me voy a duchar. Son casi las 9, llevamos casi dos horas aquí…y nosotras seguimos en pijama…-dijo, levantándose y alejándose de la cama. El único que se volvió para verla irse hacia el baño fue Remus, aunque no lo pareció ya que dio la impresión de que miraba a Sirius.

-¡Desalojando! Sois sus amigos, pero para nosotras no sois bien recibidos…-exclamó Lily levantándose y tirando de James, que se resistía a levantarse.

Sirius y Remus se levantaron sin decir nada. El primero, en cambio, si que le regaló una ultima mirada de odio a Rocío. Lily, tras unos minutos, consiguió levantar a James. Pero conseguirlo tuvo su precio: tropezó y calló al suelo, tirando a James sobre ella. El merodeador sonreía, ella le empujaba para poder levantarse. Al final consiguió hacer que saliera de la habitación.

Media hora después, las chicas bajaban ya listas para desayunar. Para su sorpresa, los merodeadores estaban allí aun. Más fue la sorpresa cuando supieron que las estaban esperando a ellas.

-¿Y se puede saber para que nos esperabais?-preguntó Rocío de camino al Gran Comedor.

-Para admirar vuestra belleza…-dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico. Se ganó un nuevo empujón de la morena.

-Os estábamos esperando porque debemos de empezar a planear todo lo del baile…-comentó James.

-Pero si ya lo hemos comprado todo… ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?-preguntó Lily.

-Bueno, hablamos luego…ahora quiero desayunar.-intervino Sirius, ya que habían llegado al Gran Comedor y se habían sentado a la mesa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Dumbledore llamó su atención.

-Bueno, después de haber desayunado tranquilamente he de anunciaros algo. El día 24 habrá un baile de navidad al que solo podrán asistir alumnos de cursos superiores a cuarto. Dentro de poco tendréis más información sobre el baile en vuestras respectivas salas comunes. Otra cosa que quería decir era que a causa del frío, se ha congelado gran parte del lago. Entre los profesores hemos decidido, tras asegurarnos de que no correríais ningún peligro, que podréis patinar por la parte congelada del lago. Ahora podéis marcharos a disfrutar de este nuevo día de vacaciones.-dijo Dumbledore. (n/a: pésimo el discurso…pero bueno, no me salía nada mejor)

El primero en hablar, a pesar de que todos abrieron la boca intentando decir algo, fue Sirius.

-¡Tenemos que ir a patinar!-exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Lily y Remus al unísono.

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo.-dijeron James, Paloma y Rocío a la vez.

Un breve silencio…y al instante todos se reían.

-Esto es raro…por una vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo todos.-repuso Paloma.

-Mentira. Remus y yo no estamos de acuerdo.-dijo Lily.

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema…solo estaba sorprendido.-murmuró Remus.

-Pues yo no me pienso quedar sola, así que voy con vosotros.-dijo Lily.

-Evans¿me vas a dejar que patine contigo?-preguntó James mirándola suplicante.

-Jamás.-contestó Lily.

-Pero…pero…hay un pequeño problema.-murmuró Paloma.-Es que yo…bueno, mejor dicho, es que a mi…se me da fatal patinar.-terminó sonrojándose un poco.

-Pero sabes¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Claro que sé! Pero se me da mal.-contestó ella.

-Eso tiene solución, Remus te ayuda, si seguro que el está encantado. Además, se le da muy bien patinar.-intervino James con una sonrisa traviesa. Tanto el merodeador de ojos miel como la castaña dirigieron sus miradas a otro sitio.

-Genial. En media hora delante del lago. ¡Adiós!-exclamó Sirius levantándose y saliendo de allí, seguido de sus dos amigos.

Las chicas les imitaron. Media hora después, los seis estaban delante del lago con los patines en la mano. Sin perder tiempo se los pusieron. Todos se mantenían en pie…hasta que pisaron el lago y Paloma resbaló.

-¡Veis! Me niego a hacer el ridículo de esta manera, yo me voy…leeré o algo…ya nos veremos.-dijo malhumorada la castaña levantándose y dirigiéndose fuera del congelado lago. Pero una mano la detuvo.

-Quédate¿vale? Si quieres te coges a mi y así si tu caes, yo también caeré. Por lo menos no harás sola el ridículo.-murmuró una voz muy conocida para ella. Era Remus.(n/a: nadie me negará que es la persona mas tierna del universo¿no?)

Lentamente se giró y se encontró con el chico. Y detrás de el, los demás la miraban suplicantes.

-Oh venga ya…no me miréis así…te juro que no te entiendo, Lupin. En fin, por lo menos no seré la única que hará el tonto.-murmuró con una sonrisa antes de soltarse de Remus y cogerle de la mano.

Poco a poco fueron deslizándose. Al final, Paloma consiguió mantenerse sin apoyarse en el chico.

Empezaron a patinar las chicas por un lado y ellos por otro. Ninguna pelea hasta que…

-¡Eh Dawson! Patinas fatal…-le gritó Sirius a Rocío.

-Ya veremos si patino bien o mal.-dijo esta.

Acto seguido salió patinando todo lo rápido que pudo hacia Sirius. Lily les decía que pararan, James le decía a Lily que les dejara, Remus les miraba preocupado y Paloma reía por la absurda discusión que se había creado. Hasta que al final, pasó lo que todos se temían: Sirius chocó contra alguien, cayó y Rocío al no poder parar, cayó sobre el.

Una exclamación ahogada salió de la boca de Lily y los demás les miraron horrorizados. Llevaban todo el día picándose, insultándose…y ahora estallaría la guerra.

-Eres imbecil, Black.-dijo Rocío sin levantar de encima del merodeador.

-Pues yo no he sido el que te perseguía…-contestó el mirándola fijamente.

-Estupido egocéntrico…eso te pasa por meterte conmigo.-repuso la morena.

-Sabes que soy mejor que tu, solo admítelo.-murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Jamás. No digo mentiras.-dijo ella acercándose mas a el. Sus narices chocaron. Estaban demasiado cerca.

-Pues habrá que hacértelo decir a la fuerza.-susurró el merodeador. Se acercó aun más a ella. Sus labios se rozaron y un escalofrío les recorrió por completo.

-¡SEPARAOS AHORA MISMO!-gritó Lily acercándose. Fue como si volvieran a la realidad e instantáneamente se levantaron y se miraron con odio.-¡Si no llego a venir os matáis! Encima de caeros, peleándoos… ¿o acaso me equivoco y no estabais peleándoos?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Emm…si Lils, estábamos peleándonos.-dijo Rocío poco convencida.

-Evans, déjales. Si se pelean es cosa suya, no tuya.-intervino James desde detrás de la pelirroja.

-Lily…James tiene razón. Mejor vamonos, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente patinaje por hoy.-repuso Paloma.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un rayo rojizo se dirigió a los pies de la pelirroja y esta resbaló dándose un fuerte golpe. Se oyeron unas carcajadas desde lejos y todos se giraron para ver quiénes habían sido. Allí parados, varitas en mano y riéndose, estaban Malfoy, Lestrange, Snape, las primas y el hermano de Sirius y tras ellos los gorilas de Malfoy: Crabbe y Goile. El primero en reaccionar fue James, que se acercó a paso firme y decidido.

-¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?-preguntó mirándoles con odio y apuntándoles con la varita. Se le notaba el cabreo que llevaba.

-Oh, que bonito, Potter defendiendo a la sangre sucia de su amiga.-contestó Lucius parando por fin de reír.

-No le vuelvas a llamar así Malfoy, o lo pagarás caro-contestó Rocío que se acercaba allí seguida por los demás. Lily iba cojeando y apoyada en Remus y Paloma.

-Pues no te atrevas tu a amenazarle a el.-intervino Narcisa apuntándole con la varita.

-Estáis en minoría, jamás podríais ganarnos.-aseguró Bellatrix.

-Tú cállate. No sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo primitas.-dijo Sirius.

-Es cierto, se nos olvidaba, nos estamos metiendo con los famosos merodeadores.-comentó sarcástico Régulus.-Además, lo que le hemos hecho a la sangre sucia esa no es nada comparado con lo que podríamos hacerle.-murmuró.

-No volváis a llamarla así.-intervino James apuntando con la varita esta vez a Régulus.

Régulus apuntó a James con su varita y murmuró un encantamiento. James consiguió esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Así empezó otra pelea como las tantas anteriores. Todos lanzaban hechizos hacia sus oponentes y estos se protegían o simplemente los esquivaban. De repente oyeron un grito avisándoles de que se acercaba un profesor. Los Slytherin bajaron sus varitas y, después de que Malfoy murmurara un "Esto no va a quedar así", salieron corriendo de allí.

-Hay que llevar a Lily a la enfermería. Se ha torcido el tobillo y no puede andar, vamonos antes de que empeore.-dijo Remus. Lily estaba apoyada en Paloma ya que el chico había intervenido en la pelea.

-Venga Lils, tú puedes, intenta caminar por favor…-le decía Paloma al ver que todos caminaban rápidamente huyendo de allí y ellas se quedaban atrás.-¡Chicos!-todos pararon y las miraron.-No puedo mas, Lily apenas puede caminar…-dijo.

James, a pesar de que estaba algo cansado por la pelea, se acercó allí y cogió a Lily en brazos.

-Suéltame Potter, prefiero andar a que me cojas tu.-dijo Lily intentando sonar molesta a pesar de que, para su sorpresa, le encantaba estar entre los brazos del merodeador.

-Me da igual, no quiero que lo de torcerte el tobillo se convierta en algo mas grave.-contestó James.

Todos estaban caminando hacia el castillo. Al salir del lago habían parado un momento para quitarse los patines, momento que Lily había hecho un intento, fallido para su aparente mala suerte, de escapar de James.

Durante todo el camino estuvieron escuchando la incesante pelea entre la pelirroja y el moreno. Todos los demás iban callados, aunque no podían dejar de mirar con curiosidad a James y Lily porque, a pesar de no estar seguros de si lo hacían a posta o no, los dos sonreían mientras se peleaban.

No tardaron en llegar a la enfermería. Allí, la señora Pomfrey examinó el tobillo de la pelirroja y le dio una poción para calmar el dolor y que se recuperara pronto.

-Podéis iros, no es necesario que os quedéis aquí todo el día. Además, la enfermera a dicho que saldré mañana.-comentó Lily al ver que todos se habían quedado allí con ella. Las chicas para acompañarla, al igual que James. Remus y Sirius se habían quedado obligados por su amigo.

-No Lily, nosotras nos quedamos.-dijeron Paloma y Rocío.

-Si, si, y nosotros también.-intervino de inmediato James. Resignados, Sirius y Remus asintieron.

El resto del día lo pasaron casi todo en la enfermería. Salieron de allí solo para comer, después de comer volvieron a ver a Lily. A lo largo de la tarde hubo numerosas discusiones…todas ellas por tonterías, pero discusiones al fin y al cabo. Al final llegó la noche y aun seguían todos allí.

-Chicos estoy cansada¡iros ya por favor!-exclamó ya exasperada Lily.

-Tengo que pediros que os valláis, muchachos. Como mucho se puede quedar una persona.-dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose al grupo.

-¡Veis! Si ya estaba yo diciendo que teníais que iros…-apoyó la pelirroja.

-Emm…chicas¿puedo hablar con vosotras?-preguntó James. Rocío y Paloma asintieron, confusas.

Los tres, seguidos por Remus y Sirius que no querían quedarse solos, salieron de la enfermería. Cuando estuvieron lejos de los oídos de Lily, James comenzó a hablar.

-¿Me puedo quedar yo con Evans?-preguntó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-James, sabes tan bien como yo que si ella se entera nos mata.-respondió Paloma

-Da igual, yo cargaré con la culpa…pero dejarme que me quede yo, por favor.-pidió de nuevo.

-Potter, estoy empezando a preguntarme seriamente si realmente te gusta Lily…-comentó Rocío.

-No lo dudes…nos tiene la cabeza llena de tonterías sobre ella…que si es guapísima, que si es como un ángel, que si le encantan sus ojos…-a medida que Sirius decía todo eso, el tono rojo de las mejillas de James aumentaba.

-¡Sirius cállate!-exclamó cuando no aguantaba mas. Las chicas rieron al verle tan avergonzado.-Bueno, entonces ¿me dejáis quedarme?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Siii.-respondieron las dos al unísono entre risas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de James.

-¡Gracias!-exclamo abrazándolas.

-Tampoco te pases Potter…-murmuró Rocío soltándose de el.

Con una ultima sonrisa dirigida a ellos, James entró de nuevo en la enfermería, esta vez completamente solo. Se acercó a la cama de "su pelirroja" despacio, temiendo que ella se pusiera a gritarle barbaridades. Pero para su suerte, la chica estaba dormida.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que habían quedado libres después de que se fueran los demás. Se acomodó un poco y se reclinó sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza en ella. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, se fue quedando dormido…lo último que notó fue como, dormida, Lily se movía en la cama.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea dejarles solos en la enfermería. Se van a matar el uno al otro.-comentó Rocío.

-Demasiado tarde, bonita.-replicó Sirius, poniendo un tono sarcástico en la última palabra.

-No me estarás llamando fea… ¿verdad, Black? Porque te recuerdo que no eres rival para mi.-repuso la morena.

-Uy mira como tiemblo.-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo, mientras se reía.

-Sirius va a terminar mal…-murmuró Paloma, la cual iba detrás de Sirius y Rocío. A su lado estaba Remus.

-Oye…yo…llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo.-dijo Remus.

-Ah si, es verdad. Es que como siempre nos interrumpen y con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado.-contestó Paloma.

-Bueno, el caso es que es algo sobre nosotros dos…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!! Bua, he tardado muy poco en actualizar así que no quiero quejas xD Wenu...respondo reviews:_

_**Clara:** Bua yo kiero ke Remus me tape la boca como Sirius a ti!! xD Y ya viste ke acertaste con lo de ke era tu papi...y sin camiseta (baba...baba...baba...más baba...ese lago lo hice yo? o.O) Siii yo tambien lo kiero!!! Kiero estar con el!! Pero ya ves la gente lo inoportuna ke és!! (¬¬) y ya me contarás ke es eso del trauma...(xk después de lo de las "lenguas no-se-ke" ya de ti me espero lo ke sea!) Wenu mami...besos!!!_

_**Mapy:** Titaa!! Tu ahciendo deberes y yo actualizando xD Y nu pasa nada porke sean cortitas si dicen lo importante Y nooo Remsi es miooo...mi tesoooooooooooro cara de loca obsesiva jajaja wenu...besos!!!_

_**Anto:** Me alegro ke te gustara el fic, gracias por dejar un review!! D Besos!!_

_Y eso es todo...espero que os gustara el chap...actualizo cuando tenga 4 reviews (ke siempre tengo muy pokitos!! ( porfaa) Besos!!_

**IsilmeLupin**


	5. Chapter 5: Empezando los preparativos

**Capitulo 5. Empezando los preparativos al baile con nuevos sentimientos.**

Habían llegado a la Sala Común. Sirius dijo la contraseña y todos entraron. Una vez dentro, Roció y Sirius siguieron peleando mientras Paloma y Remus se sentaban y seguían hablando.

-Lo de que es algo sobre nosotros ya lo habías dicho.-comentó Paloma.

-El caso es que yo soy…-comenzó Remus.

-¡BLACK¡BLACK BÁJAME¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME BAJES BLACK¡SUÉLTAME ESTÚPIDO!-le interrumpieron los gritos de Rocío, a la cual había cogido Sirius y la estaba llevando escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de los merodeadores.

-Mierda…-murmuró Paloma.- Lupin ya hablamos en otro momento, ahora hay que separar a esos dos.

Acto seguido la castaña se levantó de allí y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Tras murmurar un "¿Por qué nos interrumpen siempre?" Remus hizo lo mismo que ella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación entraron de golpe. Pero lo que vieron les dejó sin habla.

Sirius y Rocío se besaban como si les fuera la vida en ello. El chico sujetaba a la morena de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el fuertemente. Ella simplemente correspondía al beso.

-¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí?!-exclamó Paloma, al ver que no se habían percatado de que había mas gente en la habitación y no parecían querer cortar aquel beso.

Los dos se separaron bruscamente. Se miraron con odio y se cruzaron de brazos sin decir ni una palabra.

_Flash back_

Rocío iba gritando todo lo que se le venia a la cabeza en contra de Sirius. Cuando estaban discutiendo en la Sala Común le había dicho a Sirius que era una nenaza y este, cabreado, le había cogido como si fuera un saco de patatas y había comenzado a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

Por mas que pataleaba, gritaba, le pegaba…el merodeador no la soltaba.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Sirius. Sirius abrió de golpe la puerta y bajó a Rocío. Esta había optado por callarse al ver la cara de rabia y frustración del merodeador.

Sirius cerró la puerta con un portazo, se acercó a la chica y la atrajo hacia si cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Ya veremos si soy tan nenaza como tu dices…-le susurró al oído.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar la besó. Al principio se sorprendió pero luego, olvidando que era Sirius Black con el que se estaba besando, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar e incluso correspondió al beso.

-¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí?!-exclamó Paloma, al ver que no se habían percatado de que había mas gente en la habitación y no parecían querer cortar aquel beso.

Los dos se separaron bruscamente. Se miraron con odio y se cruzaron de brazos sin decir ni una palabra.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Estamos esperando una explicación.-dijo Remus.

-Vosotros no nos disteis explicación de vuestro beso.-cortó Sirius. En la voz se le notaba lo enfadado que estaba.

-Eso no es cierto Sirius, y lo sabes muy bien.-replicó Paloma.

-Dejadlo, Black es estúpido y no sabe lo que significa "dar explicaciones". Paloma, vamonos, no quiero seguir en esta habitación por mas tiempo.-interrumpió Rocío acercándose a su amiga y arrastrándola fuera de allí.

Remus las vio salir de allí y cuando las perdió de vista se volvió hacia su amigo. Sirius se había sentado en la cama y miraba el suelo con cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-Canuto¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo? Cuando os perdemos de vista estáis peleándoos y cuando os encontramos os estáis besando… ¿estáis locos o que?-preguntó Remus confuso.

-Lunático tu sabes mejor que nadie que no suelo perder los estribos cuando se trata de chicas, pero no se como demonios lo hace ella que consigue que quiera matarla y tenerla conmigo al mismo tiempo.-contestó Sirius.

-Perdón pero no te entiendo…-murmuró el licántropo.

-Que no se que me pasa con ella…que hay veces que desearía matarla, que me saca de mis casillas…y otras en las que solo quiero perderme en su boca…-un suspiro salió de la boca del moreno. Realmente estaba muy confuso.

-Quizá sea cosa mía, pero me parece que te estas enamorando.-dijo tranquilamente Remus.

-Los Black nunca nos enamoramos.-replicó Sirius levantando la cabeza y mirando a Remus fijamente.

-Nunca digas nunca, amigo.-repuso sencillamente el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿Me puedes decir de una vez por todas por qué te he pillado besándote con Sirius?-preguntó Paloma, cuando ella y Rocío entraban en su habitación.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho!-exclamó molesta la morena.

-¡No me creo que te haya besado a la fuerza!-replicó la castaña-Mas que nada porqué se te veía muy a gusto correspondiendo el beso.

-Bueno…quizá si que lo correspondí…-murmuró cabizbaja Rocío.-¡Pero es que besa demasiado bien!-admitió. Paloma soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Y no será que poco a poco está consiguiendo conquistarte?-preguntó Paloma con una sonrisita pícara.

-¡NUNCA!-gritó algo dudosa Rocío.

-Yaaaaaaa…seguro.-contestó sarcástica su amiga.

Lily despertó poco a poco. El tobillo ya no le dolía prácticamente nada. Su primera reacción al ver que no había nadie fue cabrearse un poco, pero luego descubrió que en realidad si había alguien…

No le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para reconocer la despeinada cabellera de James. Instintivamente su cabreo aumentó.

-Les dicen que solo se puede quedar una persona y no se les ocurre otra cosa que dejar que se quede Potter.-murmuró molesta.-Cuando vea a Rocío y a Paloma las voy a matar…-completó incorporándose y sentándose, apoyada en el cabezal de la cama.

James se despertó al oír ruidos. Le dolía toda la espalda y el cuello por la posición en la que se había dormido. "Pero todo se compensa cuando sé que he dormido al lado de Lily…" pensó esbozando una sonrisa. De repente calló en la cuenta de que, si había oído ruidos, la pelirroja estaría despierta.

Volvió la cabeza despacio y se encontró con una cabreada Lily que le miraba mal.

-Buenos días Evans.-murmuró algo nervioso.

-Buenos para ti, porque créeme que despertar contigo al lado no es lo mejor que me puede pasar…-contestó ella.

-Emmm…si, bueno… ¿Cómo andas de tu tobillo?-preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bien, ya no me duele. Oye¿Qué haces tu aquí y por qué no están mis amigas?-preguntó Lily sin poder contenerse.

-Yo les dije que me quería quedar contigo y después de un rato conseguí convencerlas. Aunque seguían sin estar demasiado de acuerdo.-explicó James.

-Genial…me han traicionado hasta mis amigas.-murmuró Lily con una mueca.

Sirius, Remus, Rocío y Paloma se encontraron en la Sala Común. Al verse se creó un silencio incomodo, el cual duró todo el camino hasta la enfermería.

Una vez allí, le dieron el alta a Lily y chicas y merodeadores se separaron.

Cuando Remus y Sirius le contaron a James lo ocurrido la noche anterior el moreno se limitó a darle un sermón a Sirius sobre lo que no podía hacer cuando el no estaba cerca.

-No puedes besar a tu peor enemiga cuando no estoy cerca, no puedes gastar una broma, no puedes…-enumeraba James.

-¡Hay cornamenta déjame! Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Además, no me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer…-cortó Sirius.

-Pero es que si no estoy cerca para burlarme de la cara que se te queda después del beso, pues ya no tiene tanta gracia…-comentó James como si fuera obvio.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso…-murmuró Sirius molesto.

Y qué decir de cuando Paloma y Rocío se lo contaron a Lily…

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ¡¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE BESAR A UN MERODEADOR?!-gritaba Lily.

-Pues yo no he sido la única que ha besado a un merodeador…-contestó Rocío.

-Mi caso no cuenta…-murmuró Paloma.

-¡Es que ella se ha besado con el único que es decente¡Tu te has besado con el tonto de Black!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-¡He dicho que mi caso no cuenta!-cortó Paloma.

Durante casi una semana tanto Lily y Paloma como James y Remus estuvieron replicándoles lo del beso a Sirius y Rocío, ya que en esa semana no pasó gran cosa a excepción de una gran broma de los merodeadores: hicieron que los Slytherins chicos parecieran chicas y que las chicas parecieran chicos. Fue divertido ver como los chicos iban con pintalabios y falda y las chicas iban con pantalones y el pelo corto.

A excepción de eso, durante una semana no pasó absolutamente nada divertido. Estaban ya a 15 de Diciembre y quedaba menos de una semana para el gran baile, y aun menos quedaba para que tanto merodeadores como Rocío, Lily y Paloma tuvieran que entregar a Mcgonagall todo lo del baile.

Lo único bueno era que los días 16 y 17 nuestros protagonistas (tanto ellos como ellas) los pasaron preparando todo lo del baile y, tras innumerables peleas y discusiones de todo tipo, consiguieron tenerlo listo en esos dos días.

Y así, entre unas cosas y otras, llegaron al día 18. Aquel día, en el desayuno…

-Paloma¿ésa no es tu lechuza?- preguntó Lily señalando una lechuza grisácea, casi plateada, que entraba junto con las demás para entregar el correo.

-Mmm…si, creo que es ella.-murmuró Paloma viendo como descendía hacia ella.

-¿Y que trae?-intervino curioso James. Estaba en frente de Remus, el cual estaba al lado de la castaña.

-Es una carta de mis padres…

_Querida hija:_

_¿Qué tal te está yendo el curso? Esperamos que bien. Tu padre y yo nos hemos enterado de que dentro de poco tendréis un baile, por navidad. Espero que tengas dinero para comprar un vestido bien bonito…y que lo pases muy bien._

_Tu hermano está mejorando, ya se encuentra fuera de todo peligro y nos han dicho que en un par de días volverá a casa. _

_Te quieren…_

_Tus padres._

-¡Mi hermano!-exclamó al terminar de leer.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó inmediatamente Rocío.

-¡Mi hermano ya está bien!-exclamó feliz.-¡Pronto le dan el alta!-gritó abrazando a la primera persona que pudo: a Remus.(n/a: y yo feliz de que sea el )

Estaba tan contenta que no se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando al merodeador de ojos miel. Aunque no parecía que el chico estuviera molesto, si no todo lo contrario, correspondía al abrazo.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se soltó de el.

-Este…perdón, fue la alegría.-murmuró algo avergonzada.

-O el subconsciente¿Quién sabe?-le susurró Rocío a Lily haciendo que esta soltara una pequeña risita.

-No pasa nada. Además, me alegro de que tu hermano esté bien…aunque no se lo que le pasaba, pero es igual.-comentó Remus algo confuso.

-Y bueno¿algo mas importante en la carta?-preguntó Sirius, que se había mantenido callado

-No, solo dicen que se han enterado de lo de baile y todo eso...menos mal que no se han enterado del castigo.-comentó.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar las chicas salieron a los terrenos y los chicos se fueron a la Sala Común.

-Oid.-dijo Rocío llamando la atención de sus amigas.- ¿Alguna ha pensado con quien irá al baile?-preguntó Rocío.

-La verdad es que no…-murmuró Paloma.

-No, no lo había pensado.-contestó Lily.

-Bueno, Paloma siempre puede ir con Remus…-comentó la morena divertida.

-Y tú con Sirius…Al fin y al cabo, si vais juntos podréis repetir la experiencia del beso… ¿como era? Ah si "¡Es que besa demasiado bien!"-dijo la castaña.

-Bueno, bueno, no os peleéis.

-Lily¿te hemos dicho alguna vez lo que nos dijo James sobre ti?-preguntó Rocío.

-No.-contestó la pelirroja.

-Dijo que eras guapísima, como un ángel…-comenzó Paloma

-Y que le encantaban tus ojos, tu pelo…todo.-terminó Rocío.

Lily adquirió un tono muy parecido al de su pelo en sus mejillas. En el fondo se sentía feliz por eso, pero no quería demostrarlo. "No hasta que Potter cambie" se había dicho a si misma.

-¡Entonces vas a ir con James/Potter!-exclamaron sus amigas al unísono.

-¡No!-contestó Lily.

-James¿le has puesto el ojo a alguna para el baile?-preguntó Sirius. Los tres estaban en la Sala Común, sentados cerca de la chimenea.

-No…pero quiero ver si puedo conseguir ir con Lily…-contestó en tono soñador.- ¿Y tu, Remus?

-No se ni si quiera si iré.-murmuró.

-Deberías invitar a Paloma.-dijo Sirius decidido.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el ojimiel.- ¡No!

-Piénsalo. Estáis en el baile, bailáis una canción lenta… cuando acaba la canción la sacas de allí, le besas, le dices "te quiero" y acto seguido murmuras "ah y también soy un licántropo, pero igual te quiero"-dijo Sirius.

-¡No seas bruto Canuto!-exclamó James.-Aunque la idea es buena, pero te aconsejo que no hagas eso.

-Quizá si sea buena idea…-murmuró Remus pensativo.

-Entonces el primer paso: invitarla.

Según dijo eso James se levantó y, arrastrando con el a Sirius y Remus, salió de la Sala Común rumbo a los terrenos.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!! Bueno, a pesar de que me faltó un review para actualizar (mapy ¬¬) pues aquí estoy...actualizando el día de nochebuena!! Ahora, respuesta de los reviews:_

_**Clara:** Lo heredé de ti lo de la intriga asintiendo con la cabeza, muy convencida Juass...pues si no te gustó ke "rozaran sus labios" entonces lo ke han hecho akí ya te va a dar algo xD Y si, solamente te tiraste a tu hermano, son cosas ke pasan diariamente (nótese el sarcasmo). Buaa patinaje con remus!! patinaje con remus!! vayamos a patinar!! xD Y yo me pregunto como habrás sacado esas conclusiones mirada distraida al suelo. Bueno...me alegro ke te gustara...besos!!!_

_**Camila:** No pasa nada! jeje Y te entiendo, a mi me hicieron ayudar con la decoración para hoy tmb...n.nU Y para ke Paloma sepa aun kedan unos...4 capítulos! Pero de todas formas habrá más intentos...o eso creo...la verdad es ke tampoco me acuerdo, hace tiempo ke lo escribí n.nU y no, la reacción de Paloma no será precisamente enfadarse con el, así ke puede estar trankilo xD. En fin... besos!!_

_**Aurora:** Wenas wapa! bua...en la escritura? pues lo veo algo complicado n.nU de todas forma si ke me gustaría. Me alegro mucho que te gustara el fic! La verdad es ke entre las tres parejas, para ke estén juntas todas, aun falta bastante...y no se por ké será pero Rocío le cae genial a todo el mundo xD Y bueno, el fic ya tengo toda la primera parte escrita, así ke en cuanto tengo unos cuantos r&r actualizo . Besos!!_

_Bua...para Papá Noel me pido 4 reviews!!! Espero que os gustara el chap...Besos!!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Métodos normales?

**Capitulo 6. Parejas para el baile… ¿métodos normales?**

-Paloma, no se por qué te niegas…además, no creo que sea tan malo aceptar una invitación suya.-replicó Rocío al cuarto o quinto intento de la castaña para salvarse de tener que ir al baile con Remus.

Mientras seguían hablando sobre eso se presentaron los merodeadores. Parecía que iban arrastrando a Remus.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Ahora díselo.-dijo James cuando consiguieron arrastrar al chico hasta donde estaban las chicas. Remus se quedó callado.

-¡Venga! Tenemos cosas que hacer, bromas que planear, Quejicus a quien molestar… ¡no podemos esperar toda la vida!-exclamó Sirius.

-¿Pasa algo que debamos saber?-preguntó Paloma enarcando una ceja.

-Este…si. ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Paloma?-preguntó Remus. La chica asintió y se levantó para seguir a Remus un poco más lejos de allí.

-¿Qué le va a decir?-preguntó Rocío cuando ya se habían alejado.

-Le va a pedir que vaya con el al baile.-contestó Sirius mirándoles.

-Ah…genial.

-Bueno, dime.-le apremió la chica cuando ya estaban lejos de los demás.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?-preguntó rápidamente Remus.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la chica.- ¿Pero acaso te ha dicho que no la otra chica?-preguntó.

-Digamos que…se ha complicado.-contestó el enigmáticamente.

-Bueno pues…si, supongo que si que puedo ir contigo. En realidad, eres el primero que me lo pide así que iré contigo.-contestó ella sonriente.

-Que bien…bueno, entonces ya hablaremos sobre la hora y eso ¿vale?-dijo Remus tímidamente.

-Si, vale. Oye mejor vamos a ver que hacen esos cuatro que capaz que se estén matando.-comentó Paloma. Remus asintió y se encaminaron de nuevo a donde estaban los demás.

-¿Creéis que le habrá dicho que si?-preguntó Lily mirando a Remus y Paloma hablar lejos de ellos.

-Eso espero.-contestó James.-Por cierto…Evans¿tienes pareja?

-No.-contestó la pelirroja secamente.

-¡Perfecto! Irás conmigo.-aseguró James sonriente.

-¡¿QUÉ¡Nunca voy a ir contigo, Potter!-exclamó Lily.

Y empezaron a pelear. Mientras, Rocío y Sirius seguían callados…hasta que el moreno habló.

-¿Y tu tienes alguien que te soporte en el baile?

-Bonita manera de preguntar si tengo pareja, Black.-contestó sarcástica la chica.

-Bueno¿tienes a alguien o no?-insistió Sirius.

-No, aun no me lo han pedido.-respondió ella de mala gana.

-Mmmm…voy a hacerte un favor.-murmuró el moreno.

-¿Qué dices, Black?-preguntó Rocío confusa.

-Te voy a hacer el gran favor de acompañarte al baile.-dijo el.-Porque no creo que nadie sea capaz de invitarte, con el mal genio que tienes.

-No me vas a convencer para que te acompañe, no iré contigo…-repuso ella sin levantar el tono de voz.

-Eso ya lo veremos…-murmuró Sirius.

Remus y Paloma llegaron a donde estaban los demás. Lily y James dejaron de discutir sobre si irían al baile juntos o no, Sirius miró a Rocío y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y después los dos morenos se llevaron al tercer merodeador.

-¿Y¿Iras al baile con el o no?-preguntaron Lily y Rocío cuando los chicos se había ido.

-Esperad, esperad… ¿Cómo sabéis que me iba a pedirme ir al baile con el?

-Porque nos lo han dicho sus amiguitos.-contestaron ellas.

-Vale. Y si, voy a ir con el.-dijo con un suspiro.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Rocío abrazándola.

-Quien iba a decir que al final terminaríais juntos…-murmuró Lily.

-Nadie ha dicho que estemos juntos. Vamos a ir al baile juntos, pero no estamos juntos… ¿recordáis que le gusta otra?

-Detalles sin importancia…-comentó Rocío sonriente haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Bueno, entonces si tu ya tienes pareja solo faltamos James y yo.-comentaba Sirius caminando por los pasillos del castillo al día siguiente.

-Yo pienso conseguir que sea Lily la que vaya conmigo. Está decidido.-dijo seguro James.

-Y yo ya tengo pensado quien será la afortunada.-murmuró Sirius.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó curioso Remus.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó Sirius.-Lo veréis el día del baile…será como un reto. Ahora me voy, que tengo que hacer unas cosas…-comentó alejándose de sus amigos.

-¿Quién crees que será la chica que le tienes así?-preguntó Remus.

-Espero que no sea quien yo pienso que es…-contestó James.

Rocío caminaba en dirección a la Sala Común. Iba sola, sus amigas le esperaban en la torre de Griffindor.

De repente, al pasar por al lado de un tapiz, alguien le agarró y de un tirón la metió detrás de el tapiz, en lo que era un pequeño hueco.

Quiso gritar pero unos labios se lo impidieron besándola con pasión. No supo bien como lo llegó a reconocer, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que la persona que la aprisionaba era Sirius Black.

Se puso tensa e intentó soltarse, pero el chico la había puesto contra la pared de aquel pequeño hueco y le agarraba de las muñecas para que no se moviera.

Cuando Sirius comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello pudo hablar.

-¡Black¡Estúpido¡Suéltame si no quieres que grite!-exclamó notando como el la besaba en el cuello.

-No serás capaz de gritar…-le susurró el chico mientras seguía besándole por todo el cuello, con pequeños besos y alguna que otra caricia con la boca.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-murmuró la chica. Empezaba a estar extrañamente a gusto en aquella situación.

-Porque sabes tan bien como yo que esto te está gustando.-contestó Sirius, para acto seguido comenzar a mordisquearle la oreja.

-Black, suelta…black…suéltame…-murmuraba Rocío intentando no dejarse llevar.-Oh merlín…-susurró cuando notó como una mano del moreno dejaba de sujetar su muñeca para introducirse debajo de su camiseta y acariciarle el vientre y la espalda.

La chica no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Aquel chico besándole y acariciándole le estaba haciendo sentir demasiado bien allí escondidos. Su mente le decía que saliera de allí y dejara a Sirius tirado. Su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara y se dejara llevar.

Sirius notó como la chica dejaba de estar tensa y se relajaba. Reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello le estaba gustando mas que nada en el mundo, mas incluso que cualquiera de las veces que había estado con otra chica.

-¿Irás conmigo al baile?-preguntó entre el moreno entre besos.

-¿Qué?-murmuró la chica, que parecía haberse abandonado a lo que quisiera que fuera a pasar.

-Que si iras conmigo al baile.-repitió el chico.

Rocío volvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos. Estaba en un hueco oscuro, detrás de un tapiz, dejándose besar y acariciar por Sirius Black, la persona que supuestamente mas odiaba en aquel colegio… ¡y lo peor de todo era que le estaba gustando!. Debía salir de allí.

-¡NO!-exclamó al instante empujando a Sirius, el cual le había soltado las manos hacía ya rato, hacia fuera del tapiz.

Para suerte de los dos el pasillo seguía vacío. Rocío se colocó bien la camisa y salió del hueco echa una furia. Allí estaba Sirius mirándola confuso.

-¿Qué te ha dado?-preguntó el chico.-¡Pero si estábamos muy bien!-exclamó. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que decir "estábamos" había sido un grabe error.

-¿Estábamos¡Me has metido quien sabe donde y me has empezado a besar a la fuerza¿Te parece que lo estaba pasando bien, estúpido?-gritó Rocío.

-¡Oh venga ya! Reconoce que te estaba gustando… ¡nadie se puede resistir a eso!-contestó Sirius enfadado.

-¡Déjame en paz¡No iré contigo al baile! –exclamó la morena.

-Si consigues resistir, te dejaré tranquila…mientras tanto, veremos cuánto más resistes a mi.-dijo el chico sonriendo pícaramente. Rocío enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que veremos cuanto mas resisto a ti?-preguntó la chica incrédula.

-Ya verás…solo espera.-contestó Sirius dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella.

Cuando la morena llegó a la Sala Común, sus amigas estaban a punto de ir a buscarla.

-¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?-preguntó Lily.

-Es que me entretuve por el camino…-murmuró Rocío.

-¿Cómo que te entretuviste?-preguntó Paloma.

-Pues eso, que me distraje…-contestó Rocío.

-Ya, ya, eso ya lo has dicho… ¿pero con que te entretuviste?-replicó Lily.

-Hay ya dejad de interrógame…he llegado¿no? Pues ya está.-respondió Rocío de mal humor.

-Baje esos humos, señorita.-dijo Paloma imitando a Mcgonagall. Sus amigas rieron.-Venga, en serio… ¿no vas a decírnoslo¡Te retrasaste casi una hora! Y no creo que después de 6 años aquí te sigas perdiendo…

-No, si es una tontería…venga vamos a la habitación, tenemos que decidir que nos pondremos.-dijo Rocío cambiando de tema al primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntaron sus dos amigas.

-Si, venga, venga.-contestó ella empujándolas hacia su habitación.

-¡Canuto¡Por fin apareces! Desde que te has ido esta tarde no te hemos vuelto a ver…-comentó James al ver entrar a su amigo en la habitación aquella noche.

-Ah si…es que después de eso me he encontrado con una Ravenclaw y nos hemos puesto a hablar y eso…-respondió el moreno sonriente.

-Si, seguro que habéis hablado de muchas cosas…-comentó Remus sarcástico.- ¿ella será tu pareja del baile?

-No. Al baile voy a ir con otra chica…ya veréis que sorpresa cuando sepáis quien es.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Sorpresa? Amigo, tu no sueles darnos sorpresas… ¿seguro que estas bien?-preguntó James.

-Mejor que nunca…-contestó Sirius mientras se metía en su cama.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, en un pasillo…

-¡Black¿Otra vez tu jueguecito de convencerme con tu supuesto encanto irresistible?-preguntó Rocío cuando Sirius volvió a cogerla desprevenida y la metió en un aula vacía.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?-preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella y besándola como había hecho el día anterior.

-Estate quieto, estúpido.-dijo Rocío cuando el chico paró de besarla.

-Cualquiera diría que no piensas precisamente eso…si no, no dejarías que te besara y pondrías pegas.-comentó Sirius volviendo a besarla sin dejarle replicar.

-Bueno, no voy a negarte que besas bien…-murmuró ella.-Pero no es razón suficiente para continuar aquí.-completó separándose del merodeador y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, no te irás…-replicó Sirius cogiéndola del brazo y empujándola hacia el para volverla a besar.

-Estas cogiendo la mala costumbre de besarme cuando te apetece y eso no es bueno.-comentó Rocío soltándose.

-Míralo de esta manera: hasta que no digas que irás conmigo al baile, no dejaré de hacerlo…así que tu misma.-repuso el, para de nuevo besarla atrayéndola hacia si por la cintura.

Como había pasado el día anterior sus besos descendieron desde los labios hasta el cuello de la chica.

-¿Te has pensado que eres un vampiro o que?-preguntó la morena aguantando la risa al notar como Sirius le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

-¿Iras al baile conmigo?-preguntó Sirius para después continuar besando el cuello de la chica.

-No…-murmuró Rocío sonriente.

-Si, irás conmigo…-repitió el chico para, acto seguido, besar a la chica.

-No, no iré contigo.-dijo decidida Rocío soltándose de el.-No bastan unos besos para conseguir hacer que yo cambie de opinión, Black.-comentó sonriente mientras abría la puerta del aula.- ¡Se siente!-exclamó con sorna mientras salía de allí.

-Tarde o temprano caerá…

-¡Potter¡Remus!-gritó Lily acercándose a James y Remus seguida por Paloma.

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?-preguntó James.

-¿Alguno de los dos ha visto a Rocío?-preguntó Paloma antes de que Lily le dijera algo a James.

-No¿y vosotras habéis visto a Sirius?-contestó Remus.

-No. No estarán juntos… ¿verdad?-comentó Paloma dubitativa.

-No creo…no se soportan, es imposible…aunque… ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó James mirando a su amigo. Las chicas entendieron que querían hablar solos y se alejaron un poco.

-Si estas pensando lo mismo que yo, entonces estamos locos y paranoicos los dos.

-Depende¿Qué estas pensando tu?-preguntó James.

-Que Sirius y Rocío están juntos.

-Entonces definitivamente estamos locos y paranoicos. Además, yo creo que ella es la misteriosa chica que supuestamente le va a acompañar al baile.

-Puede ser…

-¡Lily!-exclamó un chico mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas mientras hababan.

-¡Diggory¿Tu lo conoces, Lils?-preguntó Paloma. La pelirroja asintió.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Lily mirando al chico.

-Hola. Oye, yo quería hablar contigo…-murmuró.

-Si, entiendo…voy a buscar a Rocío¡luego nos vemos!-intervino Paloma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja y comenzaba a andar hacia el castillo.

Cuando entró al castillo encontró a Rocío a punto de salir de el.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Has desaparecido misteriosamente ya dos veces… ¿segura de que no te pasa nada?-inquirió Paloma.

-Estaba haciendo unas cosas…-respondió la morena. Paloma enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y esas cosas implican tener un chupetón en el cuello?-preguntó la castaña señalando el cuello de su amiga, donde se veía una marca roja. Rocío se llevó una mano al cuello al instante.

-Esto no…

-No me irás a negar que eso es lo que yo he dicho que es… ¡porque no soy ciega, y se reconocer uno de esos cuando lo veo!-exclamó Paloma.

-Vale, vale…te lo contaré.

Rocío le contó todo lo que había pasado con Sirius, mientras su amiga la miraba muy sorprendida. Al terminar, le dijo que no le contara nada a nadie.

-Entonces¿esa marca te la ha dejado Sirius?-preguntó Paloma aun sin creérselo.

-Si…y estoy dudando de si aceptar ir con el al baile…-comentó sonrojándose un poco. Su amiga soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Ves con el! Pero primero hazle sufrir un poco…que te vea como un reto…-contestó la castaña sonriente.-Ahora vamonos, que ahí que creo que a Lils le queda aun un ratito…

-¿¡VAS A IR CON DIGGORY AL BAILE!?-gritaron Paloma y Rocío al unísono.

-Shhhhhh si, voy a ir con el… ¡pero no hace falta que gritéis!-murmuró Lily algo sonrojada dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de la sala común.

-¿Eso que han dicho ellas es cierto?

* * *

_¡He vuelto! Y tube que esperar mucho hasta poder actualizar, porque mis 4 r&r no llegaban...y no llegaron hasta ayer!. Sobre este chap...mejor no comento nada...mirando inocentemente al suelo Respuesta de los reviews:_

_**Camila:** Lo primero de todo: Feliz año nuevo! D Y bueno...si, 4 capítulos quedan, con este faltarán 3...el capítulo 9 será el baile, y ahi creo que sorprenderé a muchos (incluso me sorprendió a mi misma al escribirlo xD). Ojalá hayas pasados buenas navidades! Besos!!_

_**Clara:** Seh, lo sé, me vas a matar en este chap xD pero ke conste ke fue Rocío, yo no! Y bueno...no, yo tampoco tengo experiencia en besos con Sirius...y si, el punto del "Piénsalo..." me encanta a mi también, está genial, y lo mejor de todo es ke se me ocurrió de pura casualidad xD Ah y una última cosita...¿me veías capaz de negarme a salir con Remus? - Besos!! Tkm!_

_**Aurora:** Escribes una historia? Genial! A ver...no puedo epxlicarlo todo por aquí, pero si quieres yo te puedo enseñar...me las arreglaré para mandarte mi msn y así hablamos, ok? - Y jo...yo no soy una profesional, pero hago lo ke puedo n.n En este chap gran dosis de la ke dices ke es tu pareja favorita...espero ke te gustara! Y lo de de donde soy lo pone en mi bio ;-) Besos!!_

_**Hollie:** (copiado del foro xD) Si yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo! En realidad, se me ocurrió por un comentario de un amigo mio... (sin comentarios). Remus...hiper lindo, no? Rocío y Sirius...este chap explotan!! (no literalmente) Y Lily y James...ellos son un caso aparte xD Bueno, Besos!!_

_Para el próximo chap faltan...el tiempo ke tarde en tener otros 4 r&r xD Besos!!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	7. Chapter 7: Celos, verdades y sorpresas

**Capitulo 7. Celos, verdades y sorpresas.**

-¿Eso que han dicho ellas es cierto?-preguntó James desde detrás de la pelirroja.

-Pues si, Potter. No se de que te extraña…te dije que no iría contigo al baile.-respondió Lily.

-Vale…Paloma¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó el moreno. La castaña asintió.-A solas, por favor.-añadió viendo que ni morena ni pelirroja se movían.

-Lily, vamonos…seguiremos hablando en la habitación.-repuso Rocío. Las dos se levantaron y subieron a su habitación.

-Bueno, dime¿de que querías hablar, James?

-¡Lily irá con Diggory! Ya no tengo posibilidades…-soltó de repente el moreno.

-No digas eso James…solo tienes que cambiar un poco. Ser un poco menos presumido, menos egocéntrico…-enumeró Paloma.

-Eh, eh, que soy tu amigo… ¡menuda amiga que tengo!-exclamó haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Pobrecito Jamsie que su pelirroja irá al baile con otro chico…-dijo Paloma con voz de niña pequeña, consiguiendo que James esbozara una sonrisa.

-No pongas esa voz… ¡que me recuerda a cuando tenia tres años!-comentó James.-Aunque ya da igual, porque si no tengo a Lily nada tiene sentido…-murmuró dejando de sonreír.

-¡No seas dramático! Ya verás como tarde o temprano se da cuenta de lo enamorada que está de ti.-repuso Paloma. James la miró confuso.

-De todas maneras, gracias por los ánimos…-dijo el merodeador abrazando a la chica, que correspondió al abrazo.

Dos personas se quedaron paralizadas en aquel instante. Lily, que había bajado a recoger el libro que leía antes, se quedó parada en medio de las escaleras mirando a su amiga y a James. Remus, que acababa de entrar junto a Sirius a la Sala Común, se paró al ver al moreno y la castaña abrazados. Sirius simplemente abrió la boca y les señaló.

-Si es que eres la mejor chiquita del mundo…-comentó James aun abrazado a Paloma y ajeno a las tras personas que les miraban sorprendidos.

-Y tu eres un sol…lástima que algunos no se den cuenta…-dijo Paloma sin saber quien les escuchaba.

Lily consiguió recuperarse y carraspeó. James y Paloma se soltaron y miraron a la pelirroja.

-Tranquilos, no quería molestar…-dijo Lily. En la voz se le notaba que estaba cabreada y muy molesta. Cogió el libro y comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo.-Podéis seguir con lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo.-añadió mientras se perdía de vista.

-Cor…cor… ¡cornamenta!-exclamó Sirius cuando consiguió reaccionar. Paloma y James se volvieron y vieron a los otros dos merodeadores en la puerta, mirándoles incrédulos.

-Canuto, no es lo que parece…

-¡No seas malpensado, Sirius!

-¡Como queréis que Sirius no piense mal de lo que ha visto si os a encontrado abrazados, halagándoos y solos casi a media noche en medio de la Sala Común!-exclamó Remus. El, al igual que Lily, parecía muy cabreado.

-Bueno, los amigos a veces se abrazan¿sabias eso, Lupin?-contraatacó Paloma, empezando a estar molesta también.

-¡Si, pero normalmente no lo hacen mientras se dicen cosas bonitas, cuando están solos, a media noche!-replicó Remus.

-¡Y a mi que! Además¿Quién eres tu para cuestionar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer y con quien?-le gritó Paloma.

-¡Soy el prefecto de tu casa¡Y te puedo restar puntos por estar a estas horas fuera de la habitación!-exclamó Remus, intentando inventar una excusa.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu¡Mientras que no salga de aquí, no puedes quitarme puntos!-replicó la castaña.

-Bueno basta ya¿no¡Que nosotros también estamos aquí!-intervino Sirius, refiriéndose a James y a el.

-Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches James. Buenas noches Sirius.-dijo la chica subiendo corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de las chicas.

-Lunático de verdad que no es lo que parece…-murmuró James.

-Déjame en paz, James.-contestó de mala gana Remus mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Sirius se encogió de hombros y los dos morenos subieron también a su habitación.

-Hola chicas…-murmuró Paloma tristemente entrando a su habitación.

-Hola.-respondieron secamente Rocío y Lily.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Paloma al notar el tono tan seco con el que le hablaban.

-¡¿Qué si ha pasado algo?!-exclamó Lily.-Bueno, si "algo" lo consideras que te encuentre abrazada a Ja…a Potter, mientras te dice que eres fantástica¡entonces ha pasado algo!

-¿Tu también?-preguntó Paloma.-primero Remus se cabrea conmigo por encontrarme con James, a pesar de que no tiene derecho¡y ahora mis amigas también¡Solo estábamos hablando¡Era un abrazo entre amigos!

-Si, seguro…-comentó sarcástica Rocío.-¿Y de que hablabais para terminar abrazados?

-Eso no lo puedo decir…-murmuró Paloma.

-¡O no lo quieres decir!

-Vale, vale…pero que no se entere nadie… Estábamos hablando de que no le gusta que tu-señaló a Lily.-vayas con Diggory al baile. Y me dijo que gracias por haberle escuchado y me abrazó. ¡No tiene nada de malo que yo corresponda el abrazo!

-¿Quién se habrá creído James para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-¿Has dicho James, Lily?

-¿Qué¡No! He dicho Potter…Potter, si he dicho Potter.

-Ah, vale…

Las tres se acostaron y al poco tiempo se durmieron.

Y la tarde del día siguiente…

-¡Black! En serio…-beso del chico-Déjalo…-beso del chico-No es el mejor momento…

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Sirius mirándola. Se encontraban en otra aula vacía, Sirius la había metido allí y ahora le agarraba de la cintura. Rocío simplemente se dejaba arrastrar.

-Es que lo de anoche fue muy raro…-murmuró la chica.

-¿Raro¿Anoche¿Con quien¿Qué pasó¿Te hicieron algo?-dijo Sirius de carrerilla. La última pregunta sorprendió mucho a la chica, pero no le dio importancia.

-Pues lo de Potter…-comenzó Rocío.

-James, se llama James…-intervino Sirius.

-Bueno, pues lo de James y Paloma. Tú les viste¿verdad?-preguntó Rocío.

-¿Yo? Este…pues…mmm…

-Black, di la verdad. ¿Les viste o no?

-Es que…yooo…-tartamudeaba Sirius. Lo que menos quería era problemas en aquel momento.

-Black, contéstame…-murmuró Rocío. Sirius se quedó callado.-Bueno, entonces probemos tus tácticas….-dijo. Se acercó mas de lo que estaba a Sirius y le dio un largo beso.-¿Ahora contestarás?

-Con un solo beso no me convencerás…-contestó Sirius imitando a la morena, cuando el día anterior le había dicho lo mismo.

-Si no me contestas no contestaré yo a la pregunta que me llevas haciendo ya varias tardes…-repuso Rocío.

-Vale, vale…Si, estaba, es raro, pero confío en que James respeta los sentimientos de Remus y se que solo quiere a la pelirroja…-dijo Sirius resignado.

-Espera, me he perdido… ¿los sentimientos de Remus?-preguntó Rocío.

-Eso no debería haberlo dicho…-murmuró el moreno.

-Bueno pues ya que lo has dicho explícamelo, Black.

-Esta bien…¡pero que no salga de aquí! A Remus le gusta Paloma…

-¿Entonces por qué cortó con ella?-preguntó Rocío confusa.

-Por temas personales…que a ti, Dawson, no te incumben. Y ahora, me vas a responder a mi pregunta. ¿Irás al baile conmigo?

-No.-contestó Rocío sonriente.-Pero bueno, sigue intentándolo… ¡puede que algún día conteste que si!

-No es justo…-murmuró Sirius haciendo pucheros.

-Si que es justo, te lo mereces por haberme dejado esto.-comentó Rocío apartándose el pelo del cuello para dejarle al moreno ver la marca roja de su cuello.- ¿Te parece bonito?

-Si…-dijo Sirius.-si quieres te hago uno a juego en el otro lado del cuello…-le susurró al oído a la chica.

-¡No!-exclamó Rocío apartándose.-Una cosa es que yo me deje…en realidad, una cosa es que tu me hagas uno de estos-señaló su cuello-y otra que me hagas otro a juego… ¡Ni se te ocurra, Black! Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve casi…-contestó Sirius (n/a: no se si llevarán reloj o que, pero digo yo que de algún lado mirarán la hora los magos¿no?)

-¡¿Qué¡Había quedado con las chicas a las ocho!-exclamó soltándose de Sirius.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Sirius cogiendola de nuevo.-Un ultimo intento…-murmuró para a continuación besarla de nuevo.

-Bueno si es el último…-murmuró la chica en medio del beso.

Ese último intento consiguió que Rocío llegara a la Sala Común, lugar en el que había quedado con sus amigas, una hora mas tarde de lo que había quedado con ellas. Y también hizo que Rocío por fin aceptara ir con el al baile.

-¡Otra vez te has retrasado una hora!-exclamó Lily.

-Déjalo Lils, seguro que estaba haciendo algo importante…-comentó Paloma mientras miraba a Rocío de reojo.

-Oye, Lily¿tu no tenias que devolver un libro a la biblioteca hoy?-preguntó Rocío.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó la pelirroja.-No se como se me puede haber olvidad…chicas, luego hablamos…¡me voy!

-Vale.-dijeron sus amigas al unísono.

Una vez se había ido Lily, Paloma comenzó con el interrogatorio…

-¿Otra vez con Sirius?-preguntó

-Si… ¡y creo que me estoy acostumbrando!-exclamó la morena.

-Define acostumbrando.

-Pues que ya no me sorprende…incluso podemos llegar a mantener una conversación civilizada.-repuso Rocío.

-¿Civilizada implica que a cada dos palabras haya un beso?

-¡Paloma!-exclamó Rocío sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Pero lo implica o no lo implica?

-Pues la verdad es que si…-murmuró la morena.

-¡Os estáis enamorando! Porque mírate… ¿a que estas deseando que te vuelva a besar?-preguntó Paloma.

-¡Que tampoco es para tanto! Yo no me estoy enamorando de ese, y no estoy deseando que me vuelva a besar…-replicó Rocío.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas…-murmuró sarcástica la castaña.

El día 22, en el despacho de McGonagall…

-¿Esto es todo?-preguntó la profesora cuando vio entrar a los seis cargados con bolsas de todos los tipos en su despacho.-¿Qué son todas esas cosas¡Explicadme!

Entre los seis le explicaron a McGonagall todo lo que había planeado para el baile, la decoración que habían elegido, la idea del baile de mascaras…en fin, todo.

-Bueno veo que lo han organizado todo bastante bien. Me alegro de que por una vez hayan conseguido algo sin discutir.-comentó McGonagall. Los seis apartaron la vista repentinamente interesados por las paredes y el suelo del despacho.-La próxima vez creo que también os lo encargaré a vosotros…

-¡NO!-exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Vale, ya podéis marchaos.

Los seis salieron de allí rápidamente, como si temieran que en cualquier momento les volvieran a castigar. Una vez fuera del despacho los merodeadores tomaron un camino y las chicas otro distinto.

Al día siguiente pusieron el cartel con toda la información sobre el baile en la Sala Común y ya había muchísima gente mirando y recogiendo información. Las chicas veían de lejos como se amontonaba la gente.

-Y pensar que eso está ahí gracias a nosotras…-comentó Rocío.

-Rocío¿tu tienes pareja ya?-preguntó Lily de repente.

-Eh…si, si tengo…-murmuró Rocío.

-¿Y quien es?-preguntó Lily.

-Esteeeee…Lils¿si te lo digo me prometes que no me matarás?

-Lo prometo. Además¿Por qué tendría que matarte?-contestó Lily.

-Porque mi pareja para el baile es Balck.-murmuró la morena casi imperceptiblemente. Pero Lily lo había oído.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ACEPTAR IR CON BALCK AL BAILE?!-gritó Lily.

Murmullo generalizado en la Sala Común, sobretodo en el sector femenino. Y de repente aparecieron los merodeadores por el retrato. Chicas señalando a Sirius, murmuros a su paso, miradas extrañas…prácticamente todo normal, hasta que una chica se acercó a Sirius.

-¿Es verdad que vas a ir al Baile con esa?-preguntó la chica señalando a Rocío que, silenciosa, había aprovechado la distracción para intentar escaparse hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el moreno sorprendido.-Como…como… ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?-tartamudeó Sirius.- ¡Y tu estate quieta ahí, Dawson!-exclamó al ver que la chica intentaba escaparse. Rocío se paró y se volvió con miedo.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba. Sirius se acercó a Rocío y la cogió del brazo hasta arrastrarla hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos por donde se perdieron de vista. Inmediatamente todo el mundo les siguió.

Una vez en la habitación y sin saber que les habían seguido los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta con un hechizo que no permitía abrirla desde fuera.

Cuando toda la gente llegó allí James hizo un encantamiento que les permitía oír claramente lo que decían, a lo cual Lily se interpuso pero que terminó aceptando vencida por la curiosidad.

-¿Se puede saber por qué toda esa gente sabía que tu y yo vamos a ir juntos al baile?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Por culpa de Lily!-exclamó Rocío.-Yo se lo dije a las chicas y Lily se cabreó y lo gritó…aunque no creo que ella tuviera la intención de que se supiera en todos lados…

-Pues no, no la tenía.-murmuró Lily desde fuera de la habitación al escuchar eso.

-Ya, pero ahora gracias a ella todo el mundo nos acribillará a preguntas y no creo que las chicas te traten muy bien después de saber eso… ¡por eso quería mantenerlo en secreto!-dijo Sirius.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no se lo habías dicho a nadie por protegerme, Black¡No te puedo creer¿El gran ego que llevas dentro te ha permitido hacer algo a favor de alguien más que no seas tu o tus amiguitos?-preguntó Rocío.

-Lo creas o no es verdad…Pero bueno, haz lo que quieras… ¡Aunque recuerda las horas que hemos pasado estos días!-exclamó Sirius.

-¡Por eso desaparecían de repente!-exclamaron Remus, James y Lily al oír al chico. Paloma solo desvió la mirada.

-No creas que no pienso en eso. En verdad aun no me creo lo que ha pasado porque no me entra en la cabeza que me haya dejado abrazar o besar por ti…-murmuró Rocío.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron la mayoría de personas que había fuera de la habitación, que no eran pocas.

-Reconoce que te gustó.-dijo Sirius.

-Reconoce tu que no me querías dejar marcharme no solo porque no había aceptado tu propuesta.-contestó Rocío.

-¿Si lo reconozco que me das a cambio?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa pícara. La morena se acerco al chico y le susurró algo al oído. (n/a¿Qué rápido pasan de pelearse a querer…en fin, supongo que me entenderéis.)- Ah bueno entonces lo reconozco.

-¿Qué habrá dicho?-preguntó Remus desde fuera.

-¡Y ahora lo prometido!-exclamó Sirius.

-Vale, vale…-contestó Rocío.

-¿¡Pero que demonios están haciendo ahí dentro¡No se les oye!-exclamó Lily.

-Bueno eso es fácil de arreglar-comentó James sacando la varita.

Apuntó a la puerta y murmuró algo. Al instante la puerta se había hecho invisible (n/a: cotillas!! Que no dejáis intimidad a la gente!! Yo lo puedo saber porque soy yo, vosotros no!! ¬¬). Y allí parados estaban Rocío y Sirius, abrazados y besándose.

Todas las chicas que había allí menos Paloma y Lily se pusieron a sollozar. Los chicos pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. James y Remus abrieron los ojos como platos, Lily abrió la boca pero no le salían las palabras y Paloma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Pero si le está metiendo mano!-exclamó Lily al ver como la mano de Sirius se dirigía al culo de Rocío (n/a: ¬¬ van a pervertir a mi amiga en este fic ¬¬ Sirius malo!! xD)

-Es Sirius¿Qué te esperabas?-dijo Paloma.

Los dos morenos se separaron.

-Ahora no tienes un motivo concreto para besarme…¿Por qué has aceptado?-preguntó Rocío.

-Porque…

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, no ando con mucho tiempo...es más, tengo unos 5 minutos si no quiero un castigo mirando al suelo xD A ver, respuestas reviews:_

_**Carmen:** Ante todo he de decir que el método Sirius es de mis favoritos tambien xD Y luego que me alegro de que te guste todo, que la fuerza de voluntad de la chica esta es incluso subrealista y que tranquila, porque tengo el fic terminado y estoy empezando una segunda parte ;-) Bueno...besos!!_

_**Clara:** no me digas? xD seeh es un mentiroso, MI mentiroso - y no va con James porque...bueno, sienod mi beta supongo que ya sabes por qué xD no mates a Sirius, no es justo, y a Rocío tampoco, que contes que a mi me cae relativamente bien sálvese quien pueda. No llores, no te rayes...besos!!_

_**Aurora:** De nada por agregarte - yo encantada de poder ayudar, para lo que sea...cuando te conectes te explico como es todo y eso, ok? ;-) Bueno, lo que le decía a Carmen, que lo de Rocío es...fuerza de voluntad gigante xD Y lo del proximo capi...bueno, aquí me tienes, subiéndolo a toda prisa...besos!!_

_**Ferny:** yupi!! mi tita ha estado akí!! xD bue...tu quieres ser Paloma pero Paloma solo hay una y esa soy yo icono gafas de sol al estilo de la Peke xD jo...no se, me alegro de ke te gustara, y respecto al baile...capitulo 9, aún quedan 2, sigue dejando reviews y antes lo leerás xD Besos!!_

_Y eso es todo...ojalá os gustara el nuevo chap...besos!!_

**IsilmeLupin**


	8. Chapter 8: Aconsejando sin consejero

**Capítulo 8. Aconsejando sin consejero.**

-Porque al fin y al cabo tampoco besas mal…-comentó Sirius.

-Tu siempre tan egocéntrico, Black.-dijo Rocío.

-¡Esa es Rocío! Si seguro que vuestro amigo le ha lavado el cerebro…-comentó Lily.

-No le ha lavado el cerebro, solo se ha enamorado de ella.-murmuró Remus.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Lily.

-¿Tu no has oído un grito?-preguntó la morena de repente.

-Si y parecía de la histérica de Evans…

-¡No la llames así!-replicó Rocío empujando a Sirius.

-Oye no la pagues conmigo… ¡que yo solo digo la verdad!-repuso el moreno ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica.

-Bueno vamos a ver que pasa… ¡y como sea alguno de tus amiguitos el responsable del grito te la cargas, Balck!

-Mierda, nos han oído… ¡fuera¡Fuera de aquí¡Venga marchaos antes de que…

-¿De que os veamos?-intervino Rocío abriendo la puerta y mirando a todos los que estaban allí.

-Roci…no es lo que parece, solo veníamos a…-comenzó Paloma.

-¡Porque Paloma y Remus se han vuelo a besar!-intervino James.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron los dos morenos, seguidos por una serie de murmullos de la poca gente que quedaba allí. (n/a: que cotillas que son ¬¬).

-¡QUE NO!-gritaron Paloma y Remus. -¡Y VOSOTROS LARGAOS!-añadió la chica viendo que aun quedaba gente allí. Todos se fueron.

-Vale¿ahora nos vais a explicar que estaba haciendo tanta gente aquí?

-Oye Remus tu no querías decirme algo…-comentó Paloma cogiendo al merodeador y alejándose.

-¡QUIETA AHÍ HOLDER!-gritó Sirius. La chica se paró.- ¡Y tu también Remus!-añadió al ver que Remus no se había parado.

-Bueno, yo os dejo solos que seguro que tenéis que hablar de cosas de pareja…-intervino Lily marchándose.

-Lily, si das un paso mas le digo a todo el mundo donde está escondido tu diario.-comentó Rocío. Lily empalideció y se quedó quieta.

-Y yo…yo…yo simplemente me voy…-murmuró James.

-¡JAMES! Si te vas yo…yo…vale, no se con que amenazarte…simplemente te mato.-dijo Sirius. James enarcó una ceja pero se quedó parado.

-Si es que ni poner excusas saben…-murmuró Lily. Rocío soltó una carcajada y Paloma rió por lo bajo.

-¿Nos vais a decir de una vez que hacía toda esa gente ahí?-cortó Sirius.

Murmullos de Lily, James, Remus y Paloma. Lo poco que entendieron Rocío y Sirius fue "Pues…" "Estoooo…" y "No se" cosa que no les sirvió de mucho.

-Vale, a sido todo culpa de James, que les a dicho a todos que le siguieran.-mintió Paloma.

-¡Eso no ha sido lo que ha pasado! Ha sido Evans la que ha dicho que no se podían perder nada.-replicó James, mintiendo también.

-¡Mentira! Remus les ha contado todo y les ha dicho que se enterarían de más cosas si nos seguían.- repuso Lily, también mintiendo.

-¿Yo¡Pero si ha sido Paloma la que ha gritado que si la seguían se enterarían de todo!-mintió Remus. (n/a: pandilla de mentirosos…¿no os da vergüenza? ¬¬) (n/p: No) (n/a: oh no, los personajes se me revelan T.T)

-De esto la única conclusión lógica que se puede sacar es que os han seguido porque los cuatro se lo habéis dicho…oh bien porque a ellos les ha dado la gana y vosotros no habéis puesto pegas.-repuso Rocío.

-Lo segundo…-murmuró Remus algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué has dicho, Lunático?-preguntó Sirius.

-Lo segundo, el caso ha sido lo segundo.-repitió Remus.

-Bueno ahora ya da lo mismo…nos habéis visto y oído…-comentó Rocío algo sonrojada.

-Eso me recuerda… ¡BLACK¡NO LE VUELVAS A METER A MANO A ROCÍO EN TU VIDA!-gritó Lily.

-Oye que lo hago con su consentimiento…-respondió Sirius.

-Bueno y sin mi consentimiento también, pero da igual…-comentó Rocío sonrojada. Sirius sonrió.(n/a: es decir, que le va a meter mano quiera o no quiera la gente…pobre chica!!) (n/Rocío: no si a mi me da igual…) (n/a: ahora se revelan uno por uno T.T)

-Entonces¿se podría decir que estáis saliendo?-preguntó Paloma.

-No.-respondieron a la vez Sirius y Rocío.

-Pues yo no veo lógico que os beséis y os abracéis y os…mejor lo dejo ahí…sin estar saliendo juntos ni nada por el estilo.-comentó Paloma.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la que besó y abrazó a Remus sin estar saliendo con el…-intervino James, que había estado bastante callado.

-¿Hasta cuando me lo vais a estar reprochando?-preguntó la castaña.

-Hasta que aceptes que le quieres.-contestó James sin pensar.

-¿Os habéis fijado en que sigo aquí?-intervino Remus.

-Si y tu también deberías aceptar que te gusta ella… ¡que lo liáis todo demasiado!-exclamó Lily.

-Ya me he hartado del tema…yo me voy-cortó Paloma alejándose de donde estaban todos.

-Se le pasará…siempre se le pasa.-comentó Rocío.

-Bueno, entonces si no sois pareja… ¿Qué sois?-preguntó Remus cambiando de tema.

Rocío y Sirius se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. James, Remus y Lily les miraron incrédulos.

-Somos una cosa extraña sin nombre…-dijo Sirius.

-Ah…pero por lo menos dejareis de pelearos¿no?

-¿Dejar de pelearme con Black¡Pero si es mi pasatiempo favorito!-exclamó Rocío.

-Ese y andar abrazada y besando a Sirius…bonita relación.-comentó James sarcástico.

-Hay ya dejad de cuestionarnos…yo también me voy.-dijo Rocío marchándose. Lily se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

-¿Dónde quedó eso de que un Black nunca se enamora?-preguntó con sorna James entrando en la habitación seguido de sus amigos.

-Todavía sigue en pie…-contestó Sirius.

-No creo que sea por mucho tiempo…-murmuró Remus.

El día antes del baile. Todo el mundo se había enterado de la extraña relación que mantenían Rocío y Sirius. Obviamente desde que lo sabían no la miraban igual.

-¡DEJAD DE MURMURAR COSAS SOBRE MI¡QUE SE NOTA MUCHO Y OS HE OIDO!-gritó Rocío a la hora de la comida, ya que un par de alumnas de quinto curso estaban de nuevo cuchicheando sobre la "pareja".

-Calma, Rocío, calma…-comentó Paloma.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Pero si de un día a otro me he convertido en el tema preferido para todos!-exclamó la morena.

-¡Pues no haberte liado con Black!-replicó Lily.

-Así no ayudas mucho…-contestó la chica malhumorada.-Además, medio sector femenino de Hogwarts a estado con el¡pero ninguna de ellas a sido tema de conversación de nadie!

-Porque a ellas no se suponía que las odiaba…-repuso la castaña.

-¡Me da igual! Como vuelva a pillar a alguien hablando sobre mí y sobre Black en la misma conversación le mato…-dijo Rocío.

-Habértelo pensado dos veces antes de enamorarte de Sirius Black.-contestó Paloma.

Y por la tarde, en uno de los pasillos, pasaba algo parecido.

-¡Nunca he visto a tanta gente hablando sobre mi en lo que llevo de colegio!-exclamaba Sirius.

-Normal, en lo que llevas de colegio nunca te habías liado con tu supuesta peor enemiga.-contestó James.

-Bueno eso también es verdad…-murmuró el moreno.

-Sin contar que te ha visto muchísima gente besándola.-comentó Remus.

-Culpa vuestra. ¡Y yo que quería que fuera un secreto hasta el día del baile!

-Pues no, no lo ha sido ni de lejos. Pero algo te voy a decir, Canuto. Rocío no es como las demás…ni se te ocurra hacerle daño.-dijo el ojimiel.

-Es que ahí está el punto… ¡las demás nunca habían conseguido desconcertarme!-contestó Sirius.

-Porque esa ha conseguido que te enamoraras de ella, no como las demás.-repuso James.

-¡No! Un Black jamás se enamora.-afirmó Sirius.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

Y después de, según Rocío, pasar uno de los peores días de su vida…llegó el día del baile. El día de nochebuena.

-Chicos…en unos días será luna llena…-murmuraba Remus aquella mañana.

-¡No pienses en eso! Además hoy es nochebuena, hoy es el baile, hoy te vas a declarar a…

-¿Declarar a quien?-preguntó Rocío interrumpiendo a Sirius.

-Ah nadie, a nadie…-contestó rápidamente James.-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-A ver Potter, usa eso que se llama cerebro y piensa, aunque te cueste. ¿Dónde estamos? En el comedooooor ¿Y que se hace aquí? Desayunaaaaar…-contestó Lily hablando como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Que graciosa, Evans.-dijo sarcástico el moreno.-Me refería a por que os habéis metido en nuestra conversación.

-Porque "Remus" y la palabra "declarar" no se oyen muy a menudo en una misma frase, y menos viniendo del bocazas de su amigo…-contestó Rocío.

-¡Yo no soy un bocazas! Como sigas así te dejo tirada esta noche…-contestó Sirius.

-Si con lo famosa que me he hecho en el colegio dudo que no haya nadie con quien pueda estar esta noche…así que tu mismo…-dijo Rocío.

-Vale, vale… ¡pero yo no soy un bocazas!-dijo Sirius.

-Bueno ya dejemos de discutir y desayunemos…tengo hambre.-comentó James.

Al terminar de desayunar los seis salieron del Gran Comedor.

-Psst…Paloma…-dijo Sirius por lo bajo a la castaña antes de que ella se alejara con sus amigas.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondido?-preguntó la chica al ver que Sirius se había metido detrás de una estatua.

-Paloma¿con quien hablas?-intervino Lily, haciendo que Sirius se escondiera y que la castaña se quedara parada.

-Este…estaba hablando sola. Chicas id vosotras delante, luego os veo.-respondió Paloma.

Una vez que las chicas se habían alejado Sirius salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?-preguntó la chica.

-Es que…necesitaba hablar con alguien…-murmuró el merodeador.

-¿Y entonces para que están James y Remus?-preguntó Paloma.

-Pero con ellos no es lo mismo…-contestó el.

-Vale, vale…a ver, cuéntame…-dijo la chica resignada.

-Es que no se que me pasa con tu amiga…

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-¿Quién va a ser¡Dawson!-contestó el chico como si fuera obvio.

-¿Rocío¿Qué te pasa con ella? Yo os veo muy normales, dentro de lo que cabe…

-Es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza ¡no se que me pasa!-exclamó Sirius.

-Sirius, te estas enamorando.-dijo Paloma sonriendo.

-¿YO¿ENAMORADO¡NUNCA!-gritó el moreno.

-Vale, vale, pero no me grites…y si no te estas enamorando¿Cómo me explicas lo de Rocío?

-Pues para eso quería hablar contigo, para que me explicaras tú que me pasa…

-Ya te lo he dicho, te estas enamorando de ella.-repuso la castaña.

-Pero…¡No puede ser¿Cómo he llegado a eso¡Pero si yo le odio!

-En realidad no se muy bien como ha llegado a pasar eso…bueno, supongo que será verdad eso de que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, o, en vuestro caso, del odio al amor.

-Y ahora¿Qué hago? Porque seguro que ella solo me sigue el juego por ser el chico mas perfecto de Hogwarts.-murmuró el moreno.

-¿MAS-PER-FEC-TO?-exclamó la chica.-Sirius, lo primero que tienes que hacer es bajar tu ego. Y lo segundo tienes que conseguir enamorarla…

-Vale, vale¿pero como se hace eso de rebajar mi ego¡Yo solo digo la verdad¡Soy el chico más guapo de Hogwarts!

-No sigas por ese camino… ¡que no eres el mejor de Hogwarts, Sirius!

-¡Eso lo dices porque te gusta Remus y lo ves como el mejor de todos¡Estas cegada por el!-contestó Sirius exasperado haciendo reír a Paloma.

-Creo que el ego se te ha subido a la cabeza y te ha confundido, mejor vete con tus amigos que ya empiezas a desvariar…-dijo la chica intentando disimular.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tu tampoco lo quieres aceptar!

-Vale, vale… ¡bueno me voy que me están esperando¡Hasta luego!-exclamó la castaña marchándose de allí.

Mientras corría se chocó contra alguien. Era Remus.

-Ho…hola…-tartamudeó el chico.

-Hola.-contestó ella.

-Yo quería hablar contigo…-murmuró el.

-Si, llevas como dos semanas intentando hablar conmigo, pero como no vas directo al grano pues siempre terminan interrumpiéndonos.-contestó malhumorada Paloma. "¡Si no fuera tan tímido…!" pensó la chica.

-No, no era sobre eso, en realidad eso te lo contaré esta noche…no es buen momento. Te quería preguntar a que hora quedamos para el baile…

-Ah.-murmuró Paloma algo avergonzada por haberle echado aquello en cara sin saber si era sobre eso sobre lo que le quería hablar. Siempre había sido demasiado impulsiva.-Pues…supongo que sobre las nueve estará bien…en fin¡nos vemos esta noche¡Adiós!

Y de nuevo se marchó de allí sin poder evitar darse la vuelta y ver a Remus que, inexplicablemente para ella, lucía cabizbajo y con semblante triste y decaído.

Unos metros mas adelante volvió a encontrar a alguien…James.

-¿Pero que asa hoy¿Es el día de "los merodeadores se encuentra con Paloma" o que¡Ni que lo hubieseis hecho aposta!-exclamó cuando el moreno la paró cogiéndola y mirándole suplicante.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido el chico.

-Nada, nada… ¿querías algo?

-Pues es que quería hablar contigo…

-¡Espera!-exclamó ella.-A ver¿que es esto¿Me habéis tomado como consejera o que¡Si voy a terminar por montar un consultorio!-añadió exasperada. James le miró suplicante de nuevo.-Vaaaaale…dime que te pasa a ti.

-Lo que pasa es que esta noche voy a tener que ver como Lily baila con ese tío delante de mis narices, sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada, y eso me fastidia bastante…

-No es fácil aceptar eso, pero tampoco hay que darle tanta importancia. Mira, haz la prueba de sacarla a bailar en alguna canción, a ver que pasa. ¡No desistas!-dijo Paloma.-Bueno ahí tienes mi gran consejo.-comentó sarcástica.-Y ahora me voy que me van a matar por tardar tanto… ¡nos vemos luego!

Y de nuevo hecho a correr. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con que solo estaba Lily esperándola.

-¿Y Rocío?-preguntó confusa.

-Ha subido a la habitación. Quería repasar lo que se pondría esta noche… ¡está histérica! Pero bueno, así puedo hablar conti...

-¡NO TERMINES LA FRASE!-gritó la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustada Lily.

-Primero Sirius, luego Remus, luego James y ahora tu ¿Qué pasa que todo el mundo tiene que hablar hoy conmigo?-dijo exasperada. Al ver que Lily le miraba enfadada suspiró resignada.-Vale, vale, pero solo porque eres mi amiga…cuéntame.

-Es que no estoy segura si debería haber aceptado ir con Amos al baile…porque también esta el…

-¿El¿Amos¿Qué "el"?-preguntó la castaña de carrerilla.

-¿De verdad me vas a hacer decirlo?-su amiga asintió.-Potter…-murmuró algo sonrojada.-No se que me pasa…no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a ese estúpido egocéntrico…

-Mmm…pues deja que las cosas pasen.-Lily enarcó una ceja.-Pues que esta noche, en el baile, actúes casi como siempre…es decir, que seas como siempre con todo el mundo menos con el. Prueba a tratarle un poco mejor…

-Vale, lo intentaré. Gracias.-contestó sonriente la pelirroja.

-Lils me subo arriba con Rocío…nos vemos luego.-murmuró la castaña también sonriendo

La chica subió a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas. Allí, caminando de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas que no se entendían.

-¿Puedes parar? Me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya de por sí estoy.

-¡No puedo parar!-contesta la morena.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-¡Porque pienso en que esta noche voy a estar con Sirius todo el rato, delante de todo el colegio, y me pongo tremendamente nerviosa!

-¿Pero no se supone que ya lo sabe todo el mundo? No se que te preocupa.

-¡Me preocupa que de un momento a otro me despierte y me de cuenta de que Sirius jamás me ha besado¡Oh que se valla detrás de cualquier p$a (n/a: señorita de compañía…xD) con una falda que parezca un cinturón que se le pase por delante!-gritó Rocío. En el tono de voz se le notaba el nerviosismo.

-¿Percibo un ataque de celos¿Puede ser¿Es posible que todo esto esté pasando porque no quieres admitir que te has enamorado?-replicó Paloma

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-gritó su amiga.

-Pues tu tono de voz, tu nerviosismo y tus palabras contradicen eso. ¡Acéptalo! Asume de una vez que la única manera de que el, al cual por cierto ya ni llamas por su apellido, cambie, es demostrándole lo que sientes…y con un poco de suerte, que el también lo admita. ¡No vas a estar toda la noche pegada a el solo para que no se vaya con otra!

-¡Pero me da miedo¡No quiero convertirme en una tonta que va detrás de el como su perrito faldero¡Oh aun peor¡No quiero convertirme en una chica de "usar y tirar" en su vida!

-Es un riesgo que inevitablemente tienes que correr…y ahora baja a la Sala Común que Lily está sola y yo necesito estarlo durante un rato…

Rocío asintió y salió de la habitación. Con un suspiro la castaña se lanzó en su cama quedando tumbada boca abajo.

-¿Y ahora quien me aconseja a mi?-murmuró cansada.

Allí se quedó dormida. Sus amigas no la quisieron despertar para lo comida, porque sabían que necesitaría descansar…aquella noche estaría repleta de sorpresas.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_De vuelta actualización rápida...estoy metida en un One-Shot...próximamente lo colgaré xD Respuesta r&r:_

_**FernyLupin:** Si, parece que la gente la palabra "privado" no la conocen, y la palabra "personal" tampoco xD De todas maneras, y ya hablando del baile, solo queda un chap y ya lo verás!! James irá con una chica (o, gran descubrimiento Paloma ¬¬) (xD) y Lily es que...se sorprendió xD Besos!! Tkm!!_

_**Ilisia Brongar:** Te respondería uno por uno todos los r&r que me dejaste, pero es que me quedaría demasiado largo (por cierto, gracias por dejar 1 r&r por capítulo ) así que solo responderé el del chap 7 xD Si, como le decía a Ferny, son unos cotillas sin remedio...y yo tmb kiero ke me pase lo que en el fic (molaría xD). Besos!!_

_**Aurora:** Nueva primaaaaaaaaaa!!! xD Bueno, vamos al review y dejémonos de familiarismos xD No, Rocío es inspirada en una amiga mia, pero ni siqiuera sabe que su personaje existe mirando al suelo distraida jeje Oye y una duda mía...eres de Sirius o de James? porque no te decides o no me entero yo n.nU Besos!!_

_**Pauli Potter Lupin:** A ti te respondo akí, pero que sepas que dejaste la crítica en el chap 1, despistada ¬¬ jaja NO me llames palomita o verás mi ira ¬¬ y mira ke no es bueno, doy auténtico terror ¬¬ Pervertimiento al podeeer jajajaja nah, más traumas mejor no, y menos aquí que no es plan de dejar en shock a nadie... Besos!!_

_**Khristina Fenix:** Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Lo continuo en cuando tengo 4 reviews y puedo...pero es que últimamente ando de exámenes y tal vez tarde un poco más. Gracias por el review!! Besos!!_

_4 r&r y actualizacion Espero que os gustara el chap! Personalmente os diré algo: a mi me pasa como en el fic, me siento psicóloga u.uU Besos!!_

**IsilmeLupin**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Cuántas sorpresas?

**Capitulo 9. ¿Cuántas sorpresas se necesitan para crear un baile?**

Al fin había llegado la noche y, con ella, el baile… ¿o debería decir los nervios?

-¡PALOMA!-gritó Rocío al entrar en la habitación.

-Dime.-contestó la castaña. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que se había despertado.

-¿HAS MIRADO LA HORA¡SON LAS 7 Y MEDIA YA!-gritó la morena.

-No hace falta que grites ¡te oigo también si hablas normal!-exclamó Paloma.

-Chicas ahora no peleéis… ¡venga¡Va¡A arreglarse!-intervino la pelirroja.

-Bueno, bueno…ya voy…-comentó Paloma entre bostezos.

Tras hora y media las chicas ya estaba casi listas.

Lily se había puesto un vestido verde de tirantes y escote en V, ceñido hasta la cintura y con un poco de vuelo, que le resaltaba el color de los ojos. Se puso un par de zapatos a juego y se recogió el pelo en un pequeño moño flojo del que caían unos pocos mechones hacia su cara. Una gargantilla plateada muy sencilla brillaba en su cuello.

Rocío llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con escote palabra de honor, ceñido hasta la cintura y que, a partir de ahí, se dejaba caer. Calzaba unas sandalias blancas de atar al tobillo y su pelo lucía suelto y con unos bonitos rizos. Al cuello, una cadenita de oro blanco con una estrella de cinco puntas.

Paloma optó por un vestido azul que se ataba al cuello y dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Llevaba un par de zapatos del mismo tono que el vestido y el pelo se lo había alisado por completo, suelto al igual que Rocío. Como complementos solo llevaba un par de pulseras de plata, una en cada muñeca.

Lily fue la primera en marcharse, dejando a sus dos amigas solas. Cuando fueron las nueve en punto las chicas bajaron a la Sala Común. Allí las esperaban Remus y Sirius, de James no había ni rastro.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlas bajar. Aunque ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Los dos con trajes negros y camisas blancas, pero cada uno a su estilo. Remus lo llevaba todo bien colocado, en cambio Sirius portaba la chaqueta al brazo y su camisa llevaba los dos primeros botones, tanto de arriba como de abajo, desabrochados.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro juntos Sirius cogió a Rocío de la cintura y Remus y Paloma…ellos solo se cogieron de la mano (n/a: pues yo prefería un abrazo…o un beso…o…mejor sigamos con la historia n.nU).

-Estas espectacular.-le susurró Sirius al oído a Rocío mientras caminaban.

-Tu también estas muy bien.-contestó la morena dándole un pequeño beso.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron que las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y en cambio había mesas, de unas seis personas cada una, repartidas por allí. En el centro un gran espacio libre: la pista de baile.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y dio por comenzado el baile. Todos se pusieron sus mascaras (n/a: recordemos que el baile era de mascaras…) y comenzó a sonar la música.

Primero cenaron, después durante una hora estuvieron bailando, charlando alegremente, divirtiéndose…pero ni rastro de Lily y James.

-Tranquilas, aun es pronto, seguro que Evans está por ahí con Diggori.-comentó Sirius al ver a las chicas tan preocupadas por su amiga.

Y en el fondo tanto Remus como el también estaban preocupados por James. El moreno solo les había dicho que había quedado con su pareja, una chica de Hufflepuff, y se había ido sin más.

Pero cuando decían aquello no iban desencaminados…Lily si que estaba con Amos. Los dos bailaban perdidos entre la multitud, charlando con los amigos de Diggori y con sus parejas.

Lily se había arrepentido de ir con el chico, ya que el le había arrastrado a estar con sus amigos, sin posibilidad de ir con los suyos. Se estaba aburriendo tremendamente.

-Amos, vamos un rato con las chicas… ¿vale?-comentó cuando ya llevaba un par de copas de hidromiel.

-Dentro de un rato Lils.-contestó el chico.

Y ese rato se convirtió en una hora más. Cuando la pelirroja ya había tomado cuatro copas, y al no estar acostumbrada a beber, se empezó a encontrar mal. Salió corriendo hacia el baño y allí vomitó.

Al salir del baño se encontró casi de cara con James y otra chica, rubia de cuerpo escultural, besándose apasionadamente. Entre la media borrachera, los nervios, los celos y la rabia, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Potter¿Eso es lo que tanto me quieres¿Así me lo demuestras¡¿ASÍ PRETENDES QUE ALGUN DÍA SALGA CONTIGO?!-gritó. El moreno se dio la vuelta.

-¡Lily!-exclamó.

-Para ti soy Evans, estúpido.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Vete.-le dijo James a la otra chica.

-Pero…

-He dicho que te vayas.-contestó malhumorado el moreno. La rubia se marchó de allí corriendo.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-respondió ella de mala manera.

-¡Me importa¡Tú me importas¡Y te empeñas en pensar que solo te quiero como trofeo¡Y no es así! –exclamó el chico.

-¿Y entonces por que te besas con otras?-contestó ella.

-Porque tú no te fijas en mí… ¡me odias! Y pienso que puedo olvidarte…pero está comprobado que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

-Pero…yo… ¡no te odio!-exclamó ella.-Yo…te quiero.

James no pudo esconder la gran sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara. Se acercó a la chica y la fue a besar…pero de repente Lily entró de nuevo corriendo al baño. James, preocupado, la siguió. Al ver que vomitaba todo su mundo se le calló a los pies.

-¿Estas borracha?-preguntó entristecido.

-Solo es que la bebida no me sienta muy bien.-contestó ella.

-Estas medio borracha, Lily. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir por hoy…-contestó el.

Al llegar a la Sala Común James la llevó a su cuarto.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor.-murmuró la pelirroja cuando vio que James se iba.

-Pe…pero…bueno, da igual…-murmuró el moreno.

La chica hizo que James se tumbara a su lado. Al poco tiempo se durmió. Pero el chico no se fue, solo le abrazó con ternura.

/// (n/a: retrocedamos en el tiempo…estamos en el punto en que Lily se empieza a emborrachar, pero en lo que hacían Sirius y Rocío.)

-¿Para que querías que estuviéramos solos, Black?-preguntó la morena una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, sentados en las escaleras.

-Porque quería hablar contigo.

-Pues dime.

-Verás…es que no se que me está pasando. Creo que esto a llegado demasiado lejos y no puedo permitírmelo…-dijo Sirius. Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y un par de lagrimas salieron inevitablemente de ellos.-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó el chico al percatarse.

-¡No se como he podido ser tan estúpida!-exclamó la morena.-¡No se como he podido pensar que sentías algo parecido a lo que siento yo! Porque claro¡un Black no es capaz de sentir nada salvo superioridad o egocentrismo!-gritó levantándose.

-¿QUE¿Te intento decir que me gustas y me insultas?-exclamó el moreno levantándose también.

-Que te…te… ¿te gusto?-tartamudeó la chica secándose las lágrimas.

-Si, y no debería de pasar porque se que te terminaré haciendo daño, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría…-murmuró el chico cabizbajo y algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, puedo correr el riesgo.-contestó Rocío.

La morena se echó, literalmente, a los brazos de Sirius, el cual la recibió gustoso. Y se besaron, un beso diferente a los demás…un beso más tierno, más cariñoso.

-Pero vayamos poco a poco… ¡he estado seis años haciendo el tonto de chica en chica! De repente tener una novia de verdad es algo que me va a costar aceptar y asumir.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tienes novia? Porque que yo sepa no le has pedido salir a nadie… ¿o acaso es que le pones los cuernos a tu novia conmigo?-contestó la morena haciéndose la indignada.

-Vale, vale… ¿quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó Sirius con algo de esfuerzo.

-Estaría completamente loca si no dijera que si.-contestó Rocío sonriendo.

Y se volvieron a besar. Y tras ese beso siguieron muchísimos más. Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común era ya muy tarde, pero ellos no querían parar sus besos. Ella insistió en que el subiera a su cuarto, dejando claro que no harían nada, solo dormirían. Sirius aceptó, aunque con algún reproche sobre lo de solo dormir, que fue acallado por la morena. (n/a: no llevan ni un día entero como pareja y ya quieren…quieren…eso!)

En el cuarto encontraron a la pelirroja y al moreno abrazados durmiendo. Estuvieron de acuerdo en preguntarles a la mañana siguiente. A pesar de que aun estuvieron un rato hablando, besándose…intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, al final quedaron dormidos al igual que Lily y James.

/// (n/a: de nuevo retroceso…mismo momento que antes, esta vez con Remus y Paloma xD)

-Bueno, por fin solos…ahora podrás decirme lo que querías decirme.-comentó Paloma. Remus y ella paseaban por los terrenos.

-Quiero que me prometas que aunque no te guste o no lo aceptes no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni si quiera a tus amigas. No hasta que yo este preparado para contárselo a alguien mas…

-Remus, me estas asustando…dime que es, por favor…

-Yo soy…soy…soy un licántropo.-murmuró el chico.

Paloma palideció. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Pero de repente fue como si todo empezara a encajar…las desapariciones de todos los meses que hacía el chico, su aspecto débil algunos días del mes…todo encajaba.

Se había quedado como paralizada. Como si de repente la hubieran petrificado.

-Supongo que tu silencio lo tengo que tomar como que a partir de ahora te doy miedo. Pero quiero que sepas que no había ninguna otra chica y nunca la ha habido ni la habrá…porque te quiero. Solo corté contigo por miedo a esto que está pasando ahora.

Pero la reacción de la chica no se la esperaba. Le abrazó, le abrazó fuerte, como si se fuera a evaporar de un segundo a otro. Y el correspondió al abrazo, y notó como ella lloraba y oyó sus sollozos.

-Remus te quiero…te quiero muchísimo…me importa un comino que seas un hombre lobo…te quiero.-murmuró la chica en brazos del merodeador.

Ella se separó un poco de el y le besó. Un beso correspondido, un beso sincero…

-Yo también te quiero, Paloma.-dijo el chico volviéndola a abrazar.

-Pero hay algo que debo decirte…porque yo voy a estar contigo también en luna llena, amor.

-¿Estas loca¡No me perdonaría que te pasara nada!-exclamó soltándola de repente, asustado.

-¡No tiene por qué pasarme nada!-contestó ella alejándose un poco.-Solo mírame.-murmuró.

El chico obedeció. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Paloma se transformaba en una preciosa pantera, negra como la noche…y con unos ojos iguales a los de su chica.

La pantera se acercó a el y le miró fijamente. Remus solo atinó a acariciarle el pelaje mirándola con ternura. Y de repente la pantera se abalanzó sobre el, haciéndole caer al suelo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no había pantera…solo estaba la chica riendo tumbada sobre el.

-¿Eres animaga?-preguntó el sonriente.

-Si. Lo soy desde muy pequeña…supongo que es mi pequeño don especial. Era una panterita muy mona cuando tenía cinco años…-comentó riéndose. El chico le abrazó.

-No sabes lo importante que es esto para mi…-murmuró dándole un coto beso.- ¿Querrás volver a salir conmigo?

-Ni lo dudes mi lobito lindo…-murmuró ella sonriente y haciendo que el chico riera.

-¿Sabes que eres la única chica que sabe esto? Sin contar mi madre y las profesoras…

-Lo imaginaba…pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte... ¿esto lo saben tus amigos?

-Si. Ellos me han ayudado muchísimo. También son animagos, aunque esto tampoco puedes decírselo a nadie…-murmuró Remus.

-¿En que se convierten?-preguntó ella sin poder contenerse. Remus le miró frunciendo el ceño.-Es la última pregunta, lo prometo.

-Vale…James es un ciervo y Sirius un perro negro…

-Te quiero.-murmuró ella acurrucándose encima de el.

-Y yo a ti también te quiero…

Un rato después los dos se levantaron de allí y volvieron abrazados a la Sala Común.

-Me voy a mi habitación, Remus. Te quiero mucho…buenas noches.-dijo la castaña antes de darle un pequeño beso a Remus y subir hasta su cuarto.

Le sorprendió ver que en la cama de Rocío ella y Sirius dormían abrazados y con la ropa del baile, al igual que Lily y James.

-Vaya…si que ha habido cambios… ¿habrán sido mis consejos?-murmuró.-Lo que no entiendo es que hago yo aquí sola y con dos parejas abrazadas en mi cuarto cuando Remus está solo en una habitación…-añadió para si misma.

Se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al cuarto de los merodeadores entró y se encontró a Remus a punto de meterse en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico mirándola confuso.

-He venido a dormir contigo porque mi cuarto está ocupado por dos parejas.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Remus.

-Que mi habitación…-la chica se acercó al merodeador-está ocupada por dos parejas…-dijo sentándose a su lado.-Sirius y Rocío en la cama de ella…-continuó empujando a Remus para que se tumbara, cosa que no le costó mucho ya que el se dejó llevar.-y Lily y James en la cama de la pelirroja…-añadió recostándose sobre el chico. Remus se estaba poniendo nervioso.-Y están los cuatro abrazados y durmiendo como unos angelitos.-terminó dándole un pequeño beso al chico mientras reía.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a estar solos en la habitación?-preguntó el girándose para quedar casi encima de la chica. Ella asintió divertida.-Me gusta la idea…-murmuró.

-No esta mal…-contestó ella pícaramente (n/a: sé lo que estáis pensando ¬¬ y no! No harán eso! Malpensados! ¬¬)-Bueno, ahora en serio…buenas noches mi niño…-murmuró ella dándole un beso.

-Buenas noches mi niña contestó el abrazándola.

Aquella noche cada uno durmió abrazado a la persona que, lo admitiera o no, más quería.

* * *

_Hola!! _

_Primero de todo diré esto: Que levante la mano quien malpensó - xD Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, es de mis favoritos - Y ahora respuesta r&r:_

_**Aurora:** A Copi ni tocarlo que te conozco primita ¬¬ jajaja igual el tema es la historia y no mi función de hermana xD Aquí has visto que el baile no ha sido lo que se dice...suave o.O así que ya sabes lo que pasó - y bueno, parece que en esta familia a todos nos gusta nuestro "abuelo" o.O Besos!! Tkm!!_

_**Ferny:** Sii!! Aquío está el ansiado, esperado, proclamado y anunciado (o.O) baile!! jaja Y ahí ves que James va con un chica que no es Lily, pero al terminar la noche está con ella o.o Y lo aceptan! Lo aceptaron los dos! Les costó, pero lo hicieron - Bueno... besos!! tkm!!_

_**Ilisia:** Te he dicho alguna vez que tu nick me recuerda al mio? o.O jaja Igual vamos al fic - Si, yo tambien me siento identificada con Paloma, somos como psicólogas - xD Ahora no podré actualizar tan rápido, estoy de exámenes TT Y me alegro de que te rías mucho, la intención en parte es esa - Besos!!_

_**Khristina:** Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste - Lo continuo en cuanto tengo 4 reviews y puedo...igual ahora estoy de exámenes y a lo mejor tardo un poco más u.uU Besos!!_

_Bueno...4 r&r y actualizo - Besos!!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	10. Chapter 10: El día despues

**Capitulo 10. El día siguiente.**

Lily despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Recordaba un poco lo que había pasado el día anterior. En aquel momento se prometió a si misma que no volvería a beber tanto…en realidad, a no beber a penas, porque la bebida le sentaba fatal.

De repente se percató de que alguien le abrazaba. Le daba miedo moverse por despertar a aquel chico, pero sabía que estaban en su cuarto y que no habían hecho nada, ya que ella aun llevaba el vestido y desde su posición podía ver la cama de Paloma… ¡que estaba vacía y hecha!

-Mierda… ¿Qué has hecho Lilian? Piensa, piensa…-se dijo a si misma.

El chico que la abrazada se movió un poco, consiguiendo así Lily liberarse. Se dio la vuelta con algo de miedo…

-¡POTTER!-gritó la pelirroja. James abrió los ojos como platos, asustado por el grito. En seguida le tapó la boca a la pelirroja.

-Shhh cállate.-murmuró el chico soltándola. Ella se alejó de el.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama, conmigo, abrazándome?-preguntó cabreada Lily.

-Anoche, en mitad de tu borrachera, te encontré…la historia resumida sería que me pediste que me quedara a dormir contigo.

-¿Qué yo hice QUE?-exclamó la pelirroja.

-Me pediste que durmiera contigo…y otro detalle…me dijiste que…que…me querías.-murmuró James. Lily enrojeció de sobremanera.-¿Eso es cierto?

-Yo…mmm…no se porque voy a ocultarlo mas…si, en realidad tu siempre me has gustado. Pero quiero comprobar que puedes cambiar, que no soy como una meta, un trofeo para ti.

-Entonces, si cambio… ¿tendría alguna oportunidad?-preguntó el moreno. Lily asintió.-¡Merlín¡Eres genial Lilian Evans!-exclamó el chico abrazándola. La pelirroja sintió como la cara le ardía.-Lo…lo siento.-murmuró James también un poco sonrojado.

-No importa…James.-murmuró ella.

-¿Te puedo llamar Lily?-preguntó temeroso el moreno.

-Si.-contestó ella tímidamente.

En la cama de Rocío, Sirius comenzó a moverse. Se había despertado hacía ya un rato, cuando Lily había gritado. Pero ahora había notado que Rocío también se estaba despertando y había decidido alejarse un poco de la chica…no sabía si por miedo o por…¿vergüenza?

-¿Black?-murmuró Rocío.

-¿Me vas a seguir llamando así aunque ahora seamos novios?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, es solo por la costumbre, Sirius…-contestó ella sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso.- ¿Seguro de que no estoy soñando y de que, cuando vayas a darme un beso, todo desaparecerá y encontraré a Lily zarandeándome?-preguntó la chica divertida.

-Segurísimo.-contestó el moreno volviéndola a besar y atrayéndola hacia el.

Lily y James les miraban sorprendidos. No lo estaban mucho porque ya sabían que aquello pasaría, pero les sorprendía que fuese tan pronto. Cuando se hartaron de las risitas tontas y los continuos besos y abrazos James carraspeó.

-Buenos días Cornamenta.-dijo Sirius volviendo a ser el de siempre.-Buenos días Evans.

-Buenos días.-contestaron ellos dos a la vez.

-¿Habéis dormido bien, Lils?-preguntó pícaramente la morena.

-Si, de maravilla.-contestó la pelirroja resuelta.-Ahora tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza pero no me quejo…la próxima vez no beberé tanto.

-Por cierto¿Por qué la cama de Paloma está sin deshacer¿Es que no ha venido a dormir?-intervino Sirius.

-Pues parece que no… ¿Dónde se habrá metido la niña esta?

Escucharon unas risas acercándose. Parecían la de un chico y una chica. Y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Paloma y Remus. El chico le hacía cosquillas a la castaña mientras la mantenía abrazada a el (n/a: es decir, que mientras le abrazaba le hacía cosquillas…).

-Remus para…-risas-Vas a conseguir que todos se… ¡buenos días!-exclamó sonrojada al ver que todos les miraban. Remus paró de hacerle cosquillas y también se sonrojó un poco, pero siguieron abrazados.

-Buenos días.-contestaron los demás aun mirándoles fijamente.

-¿Tenéis que mirarnos así?-soltó Paloma de repente.

-Es que…niña…entras de repente abrazada a Remus y riéndote, los dos en pijama, tu cama está sin deshacer… ¡queremos que nos expliques que habéis hecho!-exclamó Rocío.

-¡No es lo que estáis pensando!-exclamó la castaña poniéndose roja.-No hemos hecho nada malo…solamente hemos estado hablando, hemos dormido juntos y ya está.

-Si claro, y Sirius no ha tenido nunca una novia...-dijo Rocío.-No te ofendas cielo…-murmuró al ver que Sirius le miraba con reproche.

-Queremos la verdad.-intervino Lily.- ¡Porque hasta ayer mismo apenas os mirabais!-exclamó la pelirroja.

La castaña suspiro resignada y, arrastrando a Remus con ella, se sentaron en su cama.

-¿Nos lo dices ya o te lo sacamos nosotros?-preguntó Sirius impaciente.

-Sin amenazas, que tu tampoco nos has contado lo que haces abrazando a Rocío.-contestó Paloma haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.-A ver, desde anoche estamos saliendo…de nuevo.

-¿Definitiva¿Ya entiendes todo lo que pasaba?-preguntó James remarcando el "todo".

-Si. ¡Y no entiendo porque no me lo dijisteis antes¿Sabéis lo mal que lo pasé¡Pensando que Remus salía conmigo para darle celos a otra!-exclamó Paloma mirando sucesivamente a los tres chicos.

-Perdón pero… ¿hay algo que no nos hayáis contado y que debamos saber?-intervino Rocío.

James y Sirius se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Paloma miró a Remus y este le sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Se lo vas a contar?-murmuró la chica.

-Si, supongo que ahora ya deberían saberlo…y espero que su reacción no sea como la tuya.

-¡Oye¿Qué tuvo de malo mi reacción? No me negaras que te gustó…-dijo la chica haciéndose la ofendida.

-No, es solo que si las dos vienen a abrazarme y se ponen a llorar sería algo incomodo…

-¿Os habéis fijado en que seguimos aquí?-intervino Lily.-¡Venga Remus¡Dinos que pasa!

-Bueno, como le dije a Paloma anoche, espero que no salga nunca de entre nosotros…lo aceptéis o no lo aceptéis solo os pido que no se lo digáis a nadie. Yo soy un…licántropo.-dijo el chico. Paloma le abrazó, intentando reconfortarle, ya que entendía que para el aquello era difícil de decir.

-No pasa nada Rem…tu sigues siendo el mismo, solo que en luna llena tienes un pequeño problema…-murmuró Rocío.

-¡Un pequeño problema peludo!-dijo Lily, intentando alejar el incomodo momento que se había producido.

James, Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja confusa.

-Es que yo le llamo igual.-contestó James mirándola sonriente.

-¿Bueno y vosotros desde cuando lo sabéis?-preguntó Rocío a los dos morenos.

-Desde hace unos años. ¡Y el año pasado encontramos una gran solución! Remus lleva un año pasando las noches de luna llena acompañado.-exclamó Sirius sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Acompañado? Eso si que no lo entiendo.

-A ver, no es cuestión de entenderlo, es cuestión de verlo…

Sirius y James se levantaron de las camas y se transformaron. Un enorme perro negro y un precioso ciervo aparecieron en la habitación. El perro se acercó a la cama de Rocío, subió, y comenzó a saltar y a hacer tonterías mientras la morena reía divertida. El ciervo se acercó a la cama de Lily y se quedó allí parado, mirándola. La pelirroja sonrió y le acarició.

-Cornamenta…-murmuró para si misma la pelirroja.

De nuevo el par de merodeadores volvieron a la normalidad.

-Pero he descubierto que no son los únicos animagos ilegales que conozco…-comentó Remus mirando a Paloma.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Bueno yo también soy animaga…-murmuró Paloma tímidamente.

-Y nosotras.-añadió Rocío mirando a Lily.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó Remus mirando a su novia (n/a: su novia… suspiro).

-¡Pues porque no me preguntaste! Pero si, ellas también lo son. Les enseñé cuando descubrieron que yo podía transformarme sin problemas.

Lily y Rocío asintieron y desde su sitio se transformaron. Un resplandeciente fénix sobrevoló toda la habitación y terminó posándose al lado de James, el cual supo en seguida que aquel pájaro era su querida pelirroja al ver sus ojos verde esmeralda. Oyeron maullar a una bonita gata negra que, de un salto, bajó de la cama y se paseó altiva por toda la habitación y luego volvió a la cama, donde se acurrucó en el regazo de Sirius.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo el gato y el perro eh?-comentó James al ver a la pequeña gata que era acariciada por su amigo.

-¿Y tu en que te conviertes?-preguntó Sirius sin prestar atención al comentario de su amigo.

-En una pantera negra.-contestó simplemente la castaña.

-¿Y por que no te has convertido con tus amigas?

-Pues porque os asustaría.-dijo divertida la chica.

-Después de ver a un hombre lobo ya no nos asusta nada.

Paloma se encogió de hombros, bajó de la cama y se transformó. De nuevo había aparecido la pantera que, la noche anterior, había estado "jugando" con Remus. De repente, como si le hubieran hecho algo, lanzó un tremendo rugido. Sin poder evitarlo Sirius se abrazó a la gata y James se alejó un poco de la pantera.

-¿Veis? Os dije que os iba a asustar.-afirmó la chica cuando volvió a ser la de siempre. Sus amigas también habían vuelto a transformarse.

-¿Y por que Remus no se ha asustado?

-Pues porque el ya me había visto transformada.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando sobre aquello. Sirius y Rocío dijeron que estaban saliendo oficialmente y Lily y James admitieron que habían estado hablando y no se pelearían más.

Pasaron la mañana en la habitación de las chicas, ni si quiera bajaron para desayunar. Era como si de un día para otro se hubieran acabado todo rastro de pelea entre ellos.

A mitad de mañana los chicos habían ido a su cuarto para cambiarse y las chicas aprovecharon para cambiarse ellas también. Después volvieron a reunirse en la habitación de ellas.

Cuando ya casi era la hora de comer llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Evans¿Holder¿Dawson¿Se encuentran mal? No les he visto en el desayuno ni en toda la mañana por ningún lado…-dijo la profesora McGonagall desde fuera de la habitación.-¿Me pueden dejar entrar?

-¡Merlín¡Es McGonagall¡Tenéis que esconderos!-murmuró asustada Lily.

Los tres chicos se metieron en el baño de ellas. Una vez escondidos abrieron a la profesora.

-¿Les pasa algo? Como no las he visto me he preocupado mucho…

Dentro del cuarto de baño Sirius y James investigaban en los cajones y armarios. Remus intentaba detenerlos.

-¡Si hacéis ruido nos van a pillar!

-Calmate Lunático, no va a pasar nada…-dijo Sirius. Y de repente, el bote de cristal que llevaba en la mano se le calló al suelo.

-Que no iba a pasar nada ¿eh?-replicó Remus.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchó el ruido del cristal al romperse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso¿Hay alguien en el baño?-preguntó la profesora al oír el ruido.

-Nadie profesora, yo no he oído nada…-contestó Lily nerviosa.

-Si, Lily, voy a ver que ha pasado…-murmuró Paloma-¡Seguro que se ha caído algo! Voy a ver.

La castaña se metió en el baño. Allí encontró a Sirius arreglando el bote que se le había caído.

-¡Sirius¿Pero que has hecho, torpe¡Que te ha oído McGonagall!-exclamó la chica.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, le dices que se ha resbalado y ya está.-intervino James.

-Vale¡pero es la última vez que os salvo de una de estas!

Cuando salió le dijo a la profesora que se había resbalado un tarro que tenían en el baño y se había roto, pero que ya lo había arreglado.

Por suerte para ellos McGonagall se fue poco tiempo después y pudieron salir.

-¿Cómo habéis encontrado ese bote¡Pero si estaba en un armario!

-Es que…nosotros…teníamos curiosidad y…

-¡COMO VOLVAIS A REGISTRAR NUESTRAS COSAS OS MATAMOS!-gritaron las tres chicas al unísono.

-Recordadme que no las vuelva a cabrear nunca mas.-comentó James. Sus amigos se rieron del comentario.

-La profesora no hace mucho que se ha ido así que ahora cuando os vayáis tened cuidado…no queremos que os llevéis un castigo por nuestra culpa.

-Podemos coger la capa de invisibilidad…-murmuró Sirius.

-Esa capa está en nuestra habitación, Sirius, y dudo que puedas traerla sin que se note mucho.

-Ya, pero como yo siempre voy preparado me he traído el mapa…-intervino James sacando un trozo de pergamino que a simple vista no parecía ser nada especial.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Es el mapa del merodeador!-exclamó Sirius orgulloso.-Un mapa que muestra todo Hogwarts y los pasadizos que están escondidos y que hemos encontrado…bueno y también muestra a toda la gente en los lugares en los que se encuentra…

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Lily emocionada.-Pero no sale nada.

-Primero hay que saber mostrarlo…juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-murmuró James apuntando con la varita al pergamino. En este empezaron a aparecer líneas por todas partes, dibujando un mapa de todo hogwarts y las personas que había en el.

-Pues entonces ya nos vamos…-dijo Sirius.-Te veo luego.-le susurró a Rocío al oído. La morena asintió y le dio un corto beso.

-Te quiero…-murmuró Remus abrazando a Paloma.

-Y yo a ti-contestó ella tras darle un pequeño beso.

-Lily.-dijo James mirando a la pelirroja sonriente

-James.-murmuró la chica sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco.

-Luego nos veremos.-dijo el moreno. La pelirroja asintió y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

Los merodeadores se fueron del cuarto de las chicas.

Por la noche los seis se fueron al cuarto de los chicos ya que no querían quedarse en la sala común porque nadie sabía aun de las recientes parejas y preferían que no lo supieran.

Sorprendentemente los seis habían conseguido regalos para los demás, a pesar de que no habían tenido excursión a Hogsmeade desde hacía unas cuantas semanas…antes de que estuvieran así.

Sirius le regaló a Rocío unos pendientes de plata con forma de estrella. "Estrellas para mi estrella" le había dicho el moreno, con su habitual tono de galantería y algo de arrogancia. Rocío le regaló a el un lote completo de artículos de Zonko.

Remus le dio a Paloma un pequeño colgante de oro blanco (n/a: se nota que me gusta lo plateado/blanco mas que lo de oro? n.nU) con una media luna. Ella le regaló a el un libro sobre criaturas mágicas, en el que había mucha información sobre la licantropía.

James le regaló a Lily un libro sobre hechizos avanzados, el cuál Lily dijo que llevaba un tiempo buscando. La pelirroja le regaló a el un kit para el mantenimiento de la escoba.

Aquella noche, después de pasar varias horas charlando y riéndose, los seis, cada uno en su cama (n/a: había que aclararlo), durmieron felices.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Que bien, estoy feliz, estoy con mi lobito lindo n.n Aunque la verdad es que este capítulo me pareció bastante soso al escribirlo...no se, no me termino de convencer, pero ahí está._

_A partir de ahora los reviews los respondo cada uno por separado xD (léase "reply" u.uU)_

_4 r&r, tiempo para hacerlo y actualizo!! -_

**Isilme Lupin**


	11. Chapter 11: Unos, otros, todos

**Capitulo 11. Unos se juntan, otros se separan y todos se alejan.**

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde navidad. Las clases habían empezado, las parejas formadas por Sirius y Rocío y por Remus y Paloma ya eran conocidas por gran parte del colegio y, con todo esto, también había empezado la temporada de Quidditch.

-¡Queda una semana para el partido contra Ravenclaw¡Tenemos que reunir al equipo para entrenar!-comentaba James a los demás un día.

-Si, James, pero piensa que aun queda tiempo…además, el único rival que podríamos considerar una "amenaza" sería Slytherin, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte tanto.-repuso Paloma. Ella era cazadora en el equipo.

-A parte de que Ravenclaw, al igual que Hufflepuff, siempre han sido rivales fáciles.-añadió Rocío, la cual también era cazadora.

-Aun así deberíamos entrenar, no quiero que haya ningún fallo en el partido… ¡este año la copa también tiene que ser nuestra!-exclamó Sirius. El chico era golpeador.

-Sois los mejores, seguro que no perdéis.-apoyó Lily. Ella era la única de las tres que no jugaba Quidditch, al igual que Remus.

-Da lo mismo. Mañana hay entrenamiento, avisad a todos los del equipo.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor al completo se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch.

-Escuchad bien. Este año la copa tiene que volver a ser nuestra y es necesario que ganemos este partido para conseguirlo ya que los Slytherin empiezan a alcanzarnos en la puntuación.-decía James seriamente.

-James, en serio, ya lo sabemos… ¿podríamos empezar a entrenar?-interrumpió Max, un chico de 5º curso que jugaba como guardián.

-No seas impaciente. Primero haremos un partido de prueba.

James sacó la caja en la que guardaba las pelotas y las lanzó. Las bludgers hacia lo bateadores, la quaffle se la lanzó a Rocío y por último la snitch la soltó y esperó hasta perderla de vista para poder empezar. Una vez subido a su escoba se puso a buscarla.

Media hora después James encontró la snitch. Justo cuando estaba apunto de atraparla, una bludger le golpeó fuertemente. El moreno se desequilibró y comenzó a caer en picado.

-¡JAMES!-gritó Lily desde las gradas, en donde se encontraban ella y Remus viendo los entrenamientos.

Sirius se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su amigo y consiguió evitar la caída, pero James ya estaba medio inconsciente.

-¿QUIÉN HA LANZADO ESA BLUDGER?-rugió Sirius. Todos callaron.- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS A LANZADO LA PELOTA?-repitió el chico.

-Sirius, cálmate, no creo que nadie la haya lanzado a posta…-murmuró Rocío acercándose en su escoba.

-¿QUIEN SI NO UN BATEADOR PODRIA HABERLA LANZADO?-exclamó el chico mirando a Brian, el segundo bateador del equipo, un chico que había entrado al equipo aquel mismo año y que iba a tercero.

-¡Yo no he sido¡Estaba evitando que la otra bludger que le iba a dar a Paloma!-exclamó el.

-Es verdad Sirius, Brian estaba cerca mía cuando ha pasado, no puede haber sido el si no yo le habría visto.

-¡Cuando descubra al culpable se va a llevar una buena!-exclamó Sirius bajando al suelo, junto con sus compañeros, y haciendo levitar a James para llevarle a la enfermería.

-Espera Sirius…yo te acompaño.-dijo Lily acercándose al moreno, que simplemente asintió.

Una vez que Sirius y Lily se hubieron ido, Rocío volvió al interrogatorio.

-¿Alguno ha visto de donde venia la pelota?-preguntó.

-No.-contestaron todos al unísono.

De repente se oyeron unas risas desde cerca de las gradas y, andando hacia ellos, aparecieron Malfoy y su pandilla.

-Os dijimos que no os dejaríamos así como así.-comentó Malfoy riendo.

-¡TU¡AQUEROSA SERPIENTE¿CON QUE DERECHO HAS ATACADO A JAMES?-gritó Rocío apuntándole con la varita.

-Mira, la novia del estúpido de mi primo se pone a la defensiva… ¿Te lo has tirado ya? Aunque no creo, porque el no suele estar con nadie menos de una noche…-intervino Bellatrix

-Yo por lo menos tengo novio, no como tú, que seguro que no te aguanta nadie…-contestó ella sonriendo burlona.

-¡Ni te atrevas a burlarte de mi, guarra!

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?-gritó Rocío hecha una furia.

-Gua-rra.-contestó Bellatrix burlona.- ¡Eso es lo que eres!

-¡AHORA SI QUE TE LA LLEVAS ESTÚPIDA SIN CEREBRO!-rugió la morena justo antes de darle una patada a Bellatrix en el estómago, consiguiendo que esta lanzara un grito de dolor.

Y ahí empezó la pelea. Hechizos por todos lados, varitas en alto, se valía de todo…incluida pelea al estilo muggle.

Al final y tras mucho tiempo de pelea, los Slytherin se largaron. Las dos primas de Sirius terminaron rojas de la rabia y con unos cuantos golpes por varios sitios. Malfoy y sus amigos habían terminado con moratones en varias partes de la cara…y los gorilas de estos habían acabado tirados en el suelo gracias a un par de Desmaius.

Pero los Griffindor tampoco estaban perfectamente. Algunos de los componentes del equipo andaban tambaleándose y las chicas y Remus estaban mareados y con algún que otro golpe en brazos o piernas.

Después de la pelea se curaron con el botiquín y algunos hechizos, para ocultar las marcas. Una vez listos, Rocío, Paloma y Remus se dirigieron a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo está James?-preguntó Remus cuando ya se encontraban en la enfermería.

-Esta dormido, la señora Pomfrey ya se ha ocupado de el. Evans no se ha querido separar de el desde que hemos llegado.-les informó Sirius señalando la cama donde James descansaba. Lily estaba a su lado y le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir?

Entre los tres le contaron la pelea.

-Cuando les coja les mato…-murmuró el moreno.- ¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó preocupado. Ellos asintieron.-¿Te han hecho algo?-añadió mirando a su novia.

-No...nada importante…-comentó ella cabizbaja. Notó como Sirius se acercaba y le abrazaba, cosa que agradeció y correspondió.

Paloma y Remus sonrieron y se acercaron a la cama de James. El chico cogio de la cintura a la castaña y la atrajo hacia el, a lo que ella se dejó y se abrazó a el.

-Lils¿estas bien?-preguntó Paloma al ver la mirada perdida de la pelirroja.

-Si, tranquila… ¿se sabe ya quien lanzó la bludger?-murmuró Lily. Entre los dos le contaron lo que había pasado, añadiendo que los Slytherin ya habían "pagado" por ello.-Vale.-contestó ella en tono distante.

-¿Te han dicho cuando se pondrá bien James?

-Probablemente estará así durante un par de días…el golpe ha sido fuerte. Pero seguro que está bien para el partido.

-El partido es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.-repuso Paloma.

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Aquella noche Lily no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, cosa que notaron sus amigas.

-Lily¿Qué tienes¿Por qué no dejas de dar vueltas en la cama?-preguntó Rocío ya desesperada con tanto movimiento.

-Es que me siento culpable por lo de James…si no me hubiera defendido el día de lo del patinaje, hoy los Slytherin no le habrían atacado ni a el ni a vosotras…

-¿Pero tu estas loca o que?-intervino Paloma.-Tu no tienes la culpa, son ellos los que nos atacaron por la espalda…

-Aun así… ¿Por qué tenían que atacarle a el?

-Primero: porque el es su enemigo por naturaleza. Segundo: porque el les venció en una pelea, como les vence con todas las demás. Tercero: porque es Gryffindor y encima merodeador. ¿Te parecen pocas razones para esas serpientes traicioneras?-dijo Rocío.

-No.

-Pues entonces deja de preocuparte, que ya verás que pronto estará bien…y duérmete.

-Gracias chicas…os quiero.

-Y nosotras a ti, pero duerme o mañana no podrás levantarte.

A pesar de aquella conversación, la pelirroja estuvo distante la mayor parte del día siguiente. No tenía apetito, casi no hablaba, en clase no prestaba atención…y siempre que tenía tiempo libre lo pasaba en la enfermería.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados y le obligaban a que comiera más y le intentaban animar, pero no parecía funcionar mucho.

Sabían que lo único que la podría animar sería que James se despertara, pero también eran conscientes de que eso aun tardaría como mínimo un día mas en pasar…y hasta entonces no podían hacer más que intentar que ella mejorara.

James despertó a la hora de la comida del día siguiente. La señora Pomfrey le dio el alta y el se marchó hacia el Gran Comedor, donde supuso que estarían sus amigos.

Cuando entró allí se produjo un gran silencio. Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja se levantó todo lo rápidamente que pudo de su sitio y corrió hasta alcanzar al moreno que veía todo aquello sonriente.

Y le besó.

El merodeador se sentía en el cielo. Correspondió al beso y abrazó fuerte a la chica. El silencio formado en el Gran Comedor se hizo mas intenso.

-Pues vaya…si que echaba de menos a James, si…-murmuró Sirius viendo la escena sorprendido. Sus amigos solo atinaron a asentir.

-Va…vaya…yo…esto…Lily…-murmuró James perplejo cuando la chica le soltó.

-No hace falta que digas nada…te quiero, James.

-Y yo a ti, Lily.

La mesa de Griffindor estalló en aplausos, como si acabaran de ganar la copa de las casas. Cosas como "ya era hora" o "habéis tardado demasiado" se escuchaban a lo largo de ella. Lily se sonrojó de sobremanera y James le miró feliz.

-Alumnos,-cortó McGonagall.-cálmense. Es hora de comer, no de montar un espectáculo.-dijo seria, aunque no parecía enfadada.

La recién estrenada pareja se volvió a sentar.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor declararte a el en la intimidad de nuestra Sala Común, o en cualquier sitio donde no estuviera todo el colegio mirándoos?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Pues…supongo que si…-murmuró ella, aun sonrojada.

-¡Pero así ha sido mas original!-exclamó James contento.

-James, no te lo tomes a mal, pero para ti de cualquier manera hubiera sido perfecto…incluso si se te hubiera declarado en medio de un vertedero lleno de ratas.-comentó Paloma.

-¿Un verti-qué?-preguntó confuso el moreno.

-Vertedero. Es el lugar en el que los muggles tiran la basura.

-¿Eso no eran las papeloras?-intervino Sirius.

-Papeleras, Sirius, se llaman papeleras. El vertedero es donde tiran la basura que había en las papeleras.-dijo Lily.

-Aaah…-dijeron el par de morenos a la vez, causando las risa de los demás.

Cuando llegó el partido contra Ravenclaw, Griffindor ganó. 230-20 a favor de los leones. Aquello significaba que, si ganaban el último partido, el partido contra Slytherin, ganarían la copa.

A pesar de lo complicado que fue, meses después ganaron también a Slythering.

El tiempo pasó rápido y, antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, se encontraban a un día de terminar sexto en Hogwarts.

Sirius caminaba tranquilo por uno de los pasillos, en busca de sus amigos que se habían perdido por ahí con sus respectivas chicas, y lamentando que la suya hubiera quedado con una amiga.

-Hola, Sirius.-murmuró una voz seductora tras el.

-Hola, Jenny.-contestó el chico reconociendo la voz de la Hufflepuff.

-Es raro encontrarte tan solito en medio de un pasillo completamente desierto…-dijo la rubia, aun con el tono seductor.

-Pues no es tan raro encontrarte a ti cerca de un pasillo completamente desierto…a excepción de mí, obviamente.

-¿Sabes otra cosa que es muy rara?-preguntó ella sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verte sin tu novia…-murmuró la chica acercándose peligrosamente.

-Ella está con sus amigas, no es necesario que esté siempre al lado mío…no nos gusta estar siempre pegados.-comentó el.

-Mmm…que bien.-le susurró al oído la chica, ya pegada al merodeador.

-Estas violando considerablemente mi espacio personal, Jenny.-murmuró el moreno. Y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más la rubia se le tiró encima y le besó.

-¡TU!-gritó alguien desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Rocío!-exclamó el moreno mirando como su novia se acercaba a ellos hecho una furia.

-¡SEPARATE DE EL AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES MORIR!-gritó la morena hecha una furia.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha y se alejó de allí mirando con burla a la morena.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, Black.

-No es lo que parece, ella me besó, yo no hice nada…por favor no pienses cosas que no son

-No soy ciega¿sabias¿ESPERAS QUE CONFIE MAS EN TI QUE EN MI PROPIA VISTA?-gritó enfadada.

-¡Te digo que no es lo que parece!

-Me da igual lo que parezca…confié en ti, un error que no volverá a repetirse. Sirius Orión Black…ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme o a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida¿me has oído¡JAMÁS!-gritó ella.

Sin dejar tiempo de replica la morena salió corriendo.

-Eres imbecil, Black.-murmuró el chico para si mismo mientras veía como su "chica" se alejaba, probablemente para no volver a ser igual en bastante tiempo.

Los seis se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾. Estaban a punto de separarse para irse de vacaciones. Todo eran abrazos, besos, "te quiero", "te echaré de menos"…excepto para dos personas.

-Ojala el verano te vaya fatal, Black.-comentó Rocío.

-Y a ti peor, Dawson.-contestó Sirius.

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada. Ya estaban todos al corriente, tanto sus amigos como absolutamente cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, de que habían roto.

-Chicos, mi madre me ha dicho que os podéis venir a mi casa el último mes de vacaciones…si queréis, claro.-murmuró James, que apenas había soltado a Lily en lo que llevaban de día.

-¡Genial! Seguro que estaría muy bien, James. Por mi, perfecto.-dijo Paloma.

-Si, a mi también me gustaría.-le apoyó Remus, el cual había hecho algo parecido a lo de James con Lily, pero con su chica.

-Bueno, estaría bien…solo que…en fin, con tus padres…-murmuró Lily.

-No pasa nada, ya verás como les caes genial.-dijo James sonriente.-¿Y tu, Rocío?-preguntó James.

-Vale, yo también me apunto.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces los seis estaremos en mi casa durante un mes.

-Espera… ¿has dicho los seis¡Pero si Black no ha dicho que irira!-exclamó la morena.

-Porque el vive conmigo.-contestó James. Entre Sirius y el les explicaron que Sirius se había ido de su casa y había empezado a vivir con su amigo hacía un año y, después de muchas réplicas, Rocío aceptó ir a pesar de que estaría en la misma casa que su "ex".

-Entonces os veo a todos el día 1 de agosto…-repuso James mirándoles. Después miró a Lily.-Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, Lily. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

-Mil veces y no me cansaré nunca de que me lo repitas.-contestó ella sonriente y le dio un suave beso al chico, acompañado de un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Me escribirás a menudo?-preguntó Paloma mirando a Remus.

-Todos los días, y si es necesario hasta dos o tres veces al día…te quiero mucho.-contestó el chico antes de besarla con dulzura.

-Yo a ti también…-contestó ella, volviendo a besarle.

-Nos vemos en agosto.-dijo secamente Sirius.

-Vale, Adiós.-contestó Rocío malhumorada y marchándose con sus padres.-Te quiero…-murmuró cuando se hubo alejado.

-te quiero.-murmuró también Sirius cuando la chica ya no le oía.

Los seis se separaron, cada uno con su familia, ansiosos ya por que llegara Agosto.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Si, he vuelto, sin 4 r&r pero he vuelto. Es injusto que la gente que si que se pasa se quede sin leer por mi ganas de reviews u.u''_

_Capítulo...cursi, raro, mezclote? No se, pero tiene de todo un poco, eso es raro en mi xD De todas formas espero que os gustara, y a ser posible si esta vez si consigo los 4 reviews os estaría muy agradecida carita de angel n.n_

_Besos!_

**IsilmeLupin**


	12. Chapter 12: Volviendo a encontrarse

**Capitulo 12. Volviendo a encontrarse.**

Una lechuza marrón picoteaba la ventana de la habitación de Paloma, intentando llamar la atención de la chica, que seguía dormida.

Cuando por fin despertó, le abrió y la lechuza se posó al lado de la suya propia, no sin antes quitarle la carta que llevaba atada.

_Hola mi niña:_

_Hoy es el día… ¿nerviosa por que nos volvamos a ver? Yo no aguanto ni un segundo más. A pesar de que estoy ya en casa de James, el tiempo se me está haciendo eterno._

_Probablemente pasaré a buscarte sobre las 11. Iré yo solo, James dice que quiere intimidad con Lily y nos ha mandado a Sirius y a mí a recogeros a vosotras. La verdad, yo estoy encantado de la idea…pero ya sabes como es Sirius cuando se trata de Rocío. _

_Bueno…te veré muy pronto. Te quiero._

_Remus._

La chica sonrió. Sabía de sobra que Remus llevaba ya una semana en casa de James, se lo había dicho en cartas anteriores.

-No puedo quejarme-.pensó mientras recogía sus cosas.-Ha cumplido su promesa de mandarme cartas todos los días…

Recogió todo lo que necesitaba y lo metió en su baúl. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja palabra de honor. El pelo se dejó suelto, le había crecido en aquellos meses y ahora lo llevaba un par de dedos mas largo.

Una vez estuvo lista llevó todas sus cosas al salón, en el que se encontraban sus padres y su hermano.

-Mamá, van a venir en una hora a por mí.-comentó la chica.

-¿Para ir a casa de tu amigo?-preguntó su padre, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡No seas así! James es solo un amigo…-replicó la chica.

-¡Paloma tiene novio¡Paloma tiene novio!-empezó a canturrear su hermano.

-Pues si¿pasa algo, enano?-contestó ella mirándole desafiante.

-Nada, nada…-murmuró el pequeño.

-¡¿COMO QUE TIENES NOVIO?!-gritó Chad, su padre.

-Papa, tranquilízate…mamá, tranquiliza a papa.-contestó la chica.

-Hija¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?-preguntó Sarah, su madre.

-Pues no se, no salió el tema…

-¿Y cuando piensas presentárnoslo?-añadió la mujer.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Paloma salió corriendo a abrir. Era Remus.

-Hola amor.-murmuró el chico dándole un pequeño beso.

-Hola cielo.-contestó ella sonriente mientras le abrazaba.

-Buaj…MAMAAAAA MI HERMANA ESTA BESANDOSE CON UN CHICO EN CASA.-gritó Alex, el hermano de la chica. (n/a: en realidad mi hermano hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo…xD)

-¡Cállate!-exclamó ella sonrojada, al igual que su novio.

-¿Qué dices Alex?-preguntó Sarah al salir a ver que pasaba.-Oh, tu debes ser el tal James ese¿no?

-No mamá…el es…es…

-¡Dilo de una vez!-intervino Alex.-Ese chico estaba besando a mi hermana.-añadió señalando a Remus, que se sonrojó.

-Es mi novio¿contentos todos?-preguntó la chica.-Papa ya puedes salir al pasillo, se que estas escuchando desde el salón.-comentó.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones los dos se fueron de allí.

-No hagas caso…mi hermano es un pesado, mi padre se pasa la vida protegiendo a su "pequeña hijita" y mi madre…ella es la mejor.-comentó Paloma una vez estuvieron fuera de su casa.

-Vale. Te quiero.-contestó simplemente Remus, antes de volver a besarla.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora vamos a casa de James…-contestó ella sonriente mientras se cogia a el, justo antes de que desapareciesen de allí.

-Lilian, ha llegado una pajarraco de esos.-exclamó Petunia, la hermana de Lily, al ver una lechuza parada en la ventana de la cocina de su casa.

-No es un pajarraco, es una lechuza…y es de James.-murmuró al reconocer la lechuza.

-¿Quién es James?-preguntó su hermana interesada.

-Mi no…

-¿¡TIENES NOVIO!?-gritó la chica antes de que la pelirroja terminara la frase.

-Si. Ahora te agradecería que me dejaras tranquila leer la carta y fueras con el chisme a otra parte, hermanita.

Petunia se marchó de la cocina indignada, dejando a Lily poder leer la carta sola.

_Hola Lily:_

_Los chicos y yo hemos decidido que cada uno iría a por una de vosotras así que estate preparada porque pasaré a por ti sobre las 11._

_Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte y de que conozcas a mis padres._

_Te quiero mucho, no tardo en verte…_

_James._

-Que carta mas cortita…-murmuró Lily.

-Hija¿Qué está diciendo tu hermana de que tienes un novio que se llama James?-preguntó su padre entrando en la cocina.

-Ah…veras, es que desde hace unos meses estoy con un chico del colegio…se llama James y va a mi curso. Es el chico que nos ha invitado a las chicas y a mí a pasar el mes en su casa.-explicó la pelirroja.

-¿La sabe tu madre?

-Si, a ella se lo conté ayer. Hoy pasará a recogerme para ir a su casa así que voy a prepararme.

Lily se fue a su cuarto y guardó la carta. Empezó a meterlo todo en su baúl y se preparó para cuando James llegara.

Se puso un vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas, de atar al cuello y de color verde, con unas sandalias a juego. El pelo se lo alisó bien.

Una vez hubo terminado, bajó justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta de su casa. Allí estaba James, el cual nada mas verla le abrazó.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Lily.-murmuró tras darle un pequeño beso.

-Y yo a ti. Dame un par de minutos para despedirme y nos vamos ¿vale?

-¿Puedo pasar yo también? Así también puedo conocer yo a tus padres…-comentó sonriente. La chica asintió sonriente.

Cuando entraron Lily les presentó a James. Pareció que a todos les calló bastante bien, a excepción de Petunia, a la que todo lo relacionado con su hermana le repugnaba.

-Nos vamos.-comentó Lily un rato después.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. Y cuídala tu también, James.-dijo la madre de Lily. Los dos asintieron sonriendo.

-Bueno, llegó la hora… ¿nerviosa?

-Si, mucho.

James rió y la abrazó. Segundos después ya no había nadie allí.

-Hija, una lechuza ha traído una carta para ti.-le dijo su madre a Rocío. (n/a: por si no lo había mencionado antes…Rocío era "sangre limpia")

-¿A eso se le puede llamar lechuza?-preguntó la morena señalando una pequeña lechuza que volaba a trompicones, con plumas grises y negras, de las cuales habían caído tres o cuatro en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Bueno, no veo otro nombre que ponerle, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una lechuza.-comentó su madre divertida desatándole una carta de la pata. Aunque mas que una carta parecía un trozo de servilleta arrugado.

-A ver…

_A las 11 paso a por ti. NO me hagas esperar ni un segundo, Dawson._

_Sirius Black _

-¡Cómo no¿Quién podía ser el tonto que mandaba esto?-comentó irónica.-¡Black!-exclamó.

-¿Black¿De la familia Black¿Qué haces relacionándote con alguien de esa familia?

-Bueno, el no es como los demás de esa familia…a el le da igual lo de la pureza de sangre y todo eso…-murmuró la chica.

-Por tu tono de voz nostálgico deduzco que no te cae tan mal como parece… ¿me equivoco?-preguntó su madre.

-No, no, no es nada…cosas mías. Mamá voy a cambiarme y a prepararlo todo, dice que me viene a recoger en un rato.

La chica subió a su cuarto. Una vez allí maldijo por lo bajo a Sirius. No entendía como, después de varios meses, no había conseguido dejar de pensar en el. Se había propuesto vengarse y desde entonces su estilo había cambiado por completo. Ahora era muchísimo mas "explosiva".

Una vez lo tuvo todo guardado, se vistió. Se puso una minifalda blanca con una camiseta sin espalda de color azul, con unas sandalias de atar a la pantorrilla a juego. El pelo se lo dejó suelto, como siempre.

Cuando bajó se encontró algo que no esperaba. Allí estaba Sirius, con sus padres, hablando tranquilamente. Le pareció que estaba muchísimo mas guapo de lo normal.

-Black.-dijo secamente.

-Dawson.-contestó el chico mirándola de arriba abajo.-Bonito cambio de look.-comentó sorprendido, aunque con tono arrogante

-¿No vamos ya¿O prefieres seguir pavoneándote delante de mi familia?-preguntó la chica.

-¡Rocío!-le reprendió su padre.-No le hables así al chico.

-Déjelo, señor Dawson. Vamonos.-dijo Sirius caminando hacia la puerta. Rocío le siguió.

Una vez fuera de su casa Sirius le tendió la mano.

-¿Estas esperando que te toque?-preguntó Rocío arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, si prefieres quedarte aquí…que yo sepa tu nunca has estado en casa de James.

-Eres estúpido, Black.-murmuró malhumorada la chica mientras le cogia de la mano.

Al cogerse de la mano sintieron como se derrumbaban. Sirius no pudo evitarlo y tiró de la morena para abrazarla. Y desaparecieron.

Tres parejas aparecieron de repente en un enorme jardín. Al instante una de ellas se separó bruscamente.

-Tenía la esperanza de que el verano les hubiera hecho reaccionar.-murmuró Lily al verles.

-Bueno, aquí está mi casa.-dijo James sonriente, intentando cambiar de tema.

Una enorme casa de dos plantas con la fachada completamente blanca y las tejas color azul se alzaba tras ellos imponente. Parecía una mansión. En cada planta se podían contar entre tres y cuatro ventanas y arriba se distinguía una pequeña ventana redonda, de la buhardilla.

Alrededor de la casa un enorme jardín y un pequeño estanque.

-Wow…-murmuró Lily mirándolo impresionada.

-¿Os gusta?

-James…es preciosa.-musitó Paloma.

-Gracias.-contestó el aludido sonriendo orgulloso.-Mis padres nos estarán esperando, será mejor que vayamos.

Los seis se acercaron a la casa y James les abrió.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-exclamó una vez dentro.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados, con unos preciosos ojos marrones salió a su encuentro sonriente. La seguía un hombre con el pelo negro azabache y de ojos azules.

-Hola chicos.-les saludó sonriente la mujer.

-Así que estas preciosas señoritas serán nuestras invitadas¿no es así, hijo?-preguntó amablemente el hombre.

-Si. Ella es Lily Evans,-dijo señalando a la pelirroja que se sonrojó levemente.-y ellas son Rocío Dawson-miró a la morena que sonrió-y Paloma Holder.-por última miró a la castaña, la cual también sonrió.

-Nosotros somos Dorea y Charlus, los padres de James.-comentó la mujer.

-Tu debes de ser la jovencita de la que tanto nos habla James…-añadió Charlus mirando a Lily. James asintió.-Un placer conocerte. Chicos, enseñadles la habitación que les hemos preparado. Dentro de un par de horas comeremos.

Los seis subieron al segundo piso y entraron a la tercera habitación que había. Era enorme. Tenía tres camas con dosel repartidas por la habitación, varias estanterías con libros y un pequeño balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. También había un armario enorme que ocupaba casi una pared entera.

-Gracias James.-dijo Rocío sonriendo al moreno.

-No hay de que. Si queréis puedo enseñaros la casa o, si en cambio preferís vaciar vuestras cosas os podemos ayudar.

-Prefiero que me enseñes la casa, si no creo que me perderé.-comentó Paloma haciendo reír al chico.

Los chicos les enseñaron todas las habitaciones de la gran casa. Una por una, todas, hasta que llegaron a la que ocupaban ellos.

-Mejor esta nos la saltamos.-comentó Sirius nervioso.

-¿Por qué, Black¿Acaso hay algo ahí dentro que no podamos ver¿Tal vez una de las chicas que te has tirado durante el verano?-atacó Rocío.

-No, lista. Es que no me apetece que alguien como tú me registre y mucho menos que entre en mi habitación.-replicó el chico.

-Aparta de la puerta, Black.

-No.

-He dicho que te apartes.

-Y yo he dicho que no.

Las otras dos parejas les miraban incrédulos. ¿Cómo podían haber vuelto tan rápido a las peleas de hacía un año?

-Tu lo has querido.-murmuró la chica acercándose a el decidida.

La morena se acercó a Sirius y se le tiró al cuello, literalmente. Le besó como intentando ahogarle y el moreno correspondió pegándola contra el fuertemente. Mientras se besaban la chica fue moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar entre la puerta y Sirius. Entonces le soltó bruscamente.

-Buaj que asco…babas de Black…-comentó la chica con un falso tono de asco mientras habría la habitación sonriente, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

-Será…como he caído…-murmuró Sirius resignado a tener que dejarle pasar.

Cuando las chicas entraron vieron que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, a excepción de una de las camas que estaba medianamente arreglada. Supusieron que era la de Remus.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me tenias que esconder? Cada día eres mas tonto, Black.

-Y tu más ciega, Dawson.

-¿Qué has querido decir con…¡te has delatado¡Estúpido!-exclamó la chica riendo mientras se acercaba a la cama más deshecha, la de Sirius.

El moreno la intentó parar, pero fue en vano.

Mientras rebuscaba, la chica encontró una carta escrita con tinta rosa y que, curiosamente, olía a perfume de chica.

-A ver que tenemos aquí…-comentó intentando parecer lo menos interesada posible, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de rabia.

_Hola Siriusin…_

_¿Cómo estas pasando el verano? Yo solo puedo pensar en la noche que pasamos juntos… ¿Cuándo piensas venir a mi casa para repetirlo? _

_No sabes cuánto me gustó aquella noche de la semana pasada…_

_Espero impaciente tu respuesta._

_Andrea._

Rocío se quedo paralizaba y tiró la carta al suelo. Cerró los ojos fuerte, como si estuviera intentando despertar de un sueño, o mejor dicho, de una pesadilla. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Black…-soltó con odio sin siquiera mirar al chico.

Automáticamente salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

_Hola again!_

_Vaya, me conecto y veo 5 reviews en el capi anterior y 1 en el capi 1...que sorpresa más grata o.O En serio, gracias, ahora los responderé todos xD Respecto a la siguiente actualización digo lo mismo...si es posible 4 r&r (mínimo, podeis dejar todos los que querais, que yo encantada jaja) pues genial n.n_

_En fin...capítulo especialmente dramático, aunque con su toque de humor (notemos que no se vivir sin el n.n) que espero que os gustara D_

_Besos!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	13. Chapter 13: La mejor parte de las peleas

**Capitulo 13. Las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte de las peleas.**

Rocío salió corriendo de la habitación. Sus amigas intentaron detenerla, pero ella se soltó y siguió corriendo.

Cuando salió de allí se dirigió al jardín. Algo le decía que allí estaría mejor que en su habitación o en cualquier lugar dentro de la casa.

Una vez en el jardín se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

_**Siento a la soledad  
llamando a mi portal  
en una eternidad  
ahora que tu no estas  
la luz se vuelve oscuridad. **_

Sirius se había quedado inmóvil en la habitación. James se acercó a el.

-¿Qué había en ese papel, Sirius?-preguntó todo lo suavemente que pudo.

-Era una carta…una carta que me llegó hace una semana…-murmuró el chico.

-¿De que era la carta?-intervino Remus.

-Era…de una chica.

_**Juego a disimular  
que te he olvidado ya  
oigo el viento gritar  
que nunca volverás  
y pido consejo al mar. **_

Estaba convencida de que ya casi había superado lo de Sirius, pero definitivamente no lo había conseguido.

¿Quién sería esa tal Andrea¿Y por qué demonios había pasado una noche con Sirius?

-A lo mejor ese fue mi error…no haber pasado una noche con el.-murmuró la chica confusa.

_**Ya no volveré a ser yo  
sin tu mirar  
hoy mi mundo no da vueltas  
si tu amor huyo por la puerta de atrás. **_

-¿Una chica? Especifica, Sirius…-dijo James.

-A ver, en la carta ponía que a ver si pasábamos otra…

-¿Otra…¿Otra que?-intervino Paloma.

-Noche juntos…-murmuró el moreno.

-¿QUE TE HAS ACOSTADO CON OTRA TIA¡Pensaba que seguías colgado de Rocío!-exclamó la castaña.

_**Desde que termino  
me cuesta comprender  
que me ganaste  
y yo nunca aprendí a perder  
no tuve claro que hacer. /**_

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No podía ser eso. Estaba segura de que eso no tenía nada que ver.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos mientras ella se las limpiaba como podía. Lo que más le dolía de aquello era que estaba llorando por culpa de "el estúpido de Black".

_**Fuiste lluvia de abril  
que pronto se acabo  
cuando se acaba así  
así será mejor  
algo de mi se apago. **_

-¡Si¡Pero nosotros cortamos! No podía estar toda la vida esperando a que se diera cuenta de eso…-contestó el chico.

-No le has dado ni un mes. No las has visto en varios. ¿Esperabas que en una noche se diera cuenta de todo?-replicó Lily, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento.

-No, pero…

-¡Pero nada, Sirius Black!-exclamó Paloma.-La has cagado si pensabas que podrías volver a estar con ella. Me voy a ver como se encuentra.

_**Tampoco volveré a ser yo  
sin tu mirar  
aun conservo en mi cabeza  
que te tuve cerca. **_

Rocío se levantó de donde estaba. Había decidido que nunca volvería a llorar por el.

-¡Rocío¿Estas bien?-preguntó Paloma acercándose a ella corriendo.-Niña…has estado llorando…-murmuró la castaña limpiándole las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. No volveré a llorar por ese estúpido.-dijo Rocío secamente. Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa y la abrazó.

"Aunque me duela…aunque no vuelva a ser yo nunca mas." añadió mentalmente la morena.

_**No debería pensar en ti  
no debería volverte a ver  
me prometí no mirar atrás  
pero me duele no verte mas  
tu ausencia es el final. **_

-Estoy perdido¿verdad?-murmuró Sirius cabizbajo.

-Si, amigo, definitivamente esta vez ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Genial…-dijo el moreno en tono amargo.

Se sentía destruido. Pero no quería aparentarlo…el mismo se lo había buscado, el mismo pagaría las consecuencias.

-Pensaba que con seis adolescentes en casa habría mucho revuelo, pero estáis todos callados… ¿os pasa algo?-comentó Dorea cuando estaban todos comiendo, al notar un silencio algo tenso por parte de los seis.

-No mamá…son cosas nuestras, nada importante.-contestó James mirando de reojo a Sirius y Rocío. La morena le daba vueltas a su comida mirándola fijamente. Sirius se limitaba a comer en silencio mirando de vez en cuando a Rocío. Los dos parecían en otro mundo.

Cuando terminaron de comer las chicas subieron a colocar sus cosas.

-Rocío, estas muy callada desde lo de esta mañana…-comentó Lily mirando a su amiga, que seguía tan distante como en la comida.

-Chicas, me parece que me voy a ir a dar una vuelta…os veo luego¿vale?-contestó la morena. Sus amigas asintieron.

-¿Tanto le ha afectado lo de Sirius?-preguntó Lily cuando Rocío ya había salido de la habitación.

-Parece que si… ¡yo a Sirius le mato!-exclamó enfada la castaña.-¿Te vienes conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-A matar a Sirius

-Vamos.

Las dos salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la de los merodeadores. Cuando entraron vieron algo que no esperaban. Sirius tumbado boca abajo en su cama y Remus y James sentados uno a cada lado, intentando que se levantase.

-¿Queríais algo?-preguntó James al verlas.

-Pues…-dijeron las chicas a la vez, mirándose confusas.-En realidad veníamos a echarle la bronca a Sirius porque Rocío está mal por su culpa…pero me parece que no es buen momento.-completó Paloma.

-Adelante. Llamadme imbecil, me lo merezco. Matadme, prefiero morirme antes de seguir haciéndole daño.-murmuró Sirius desde su posición.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento fuera?-intervino Remus mirando a las chicas, las cuales asintieron.

Remus, Paloma, James y Lily salieron fuera de la habitación.

-¿Rocío tampoco quiere hacer nada productivo para la sociedad?-soltó James.

-Ahora mismo está dando una vuelta por no se sabe donde.-contestó Lily.

-Genial.-murmuró Remus sarcásticamente.- ¿Se os ocurre algo para que hablen de una vez?

-Lunático, créeme que si pudiera hablaría con ella…-intervino Sirius, que salía de la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Nos has oído?

-Bueno, suponía que estaríais hablando de eso, si no os habríais quedado en la habitación para hablar…de todas maneras prefiero que no os metáis en esto, es cosa nuestra y es por mi culpa por la que estamos así, quiero arreglarlo yo…si lo consigo, claro.-murmuró el moreno tristemente.

-¿Y a donde vas?-preguntó Paloma.

-Pues iba a…cosas mías, os lo contaré en otro momento¿vale?-contestó Sirius.

-Como quieras.-comentó Lily.

Sirius les dedicó una triste sonrisa a todos y se marchó de allí.

En lo que llevaba de día no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo estúpido que había sido. Le daba mil y una vueltas al tema, para ver si podía encontrarle una solución…pero sabía que Rocío era demasiado cabezota como para creerle, y más después de lo que había pasado el último día de curso.

Avanzaba a paso lento hacía un pequeño cobertizo que había en la parte trasera de la casa. Allí guardaba uno de sus tesoros, una moto voladora que había conseguido un año atrás. Aquello solo lo sabían James y Remus, porque el prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando entró al cobertizo se dirigió directamente a montar en la moto. En aquel momento lo único que le apetecía era alejarse de allí, aunque solo fuera durante un par de horas.

Y sin más, salió volando con la moto. (n/a: jo que rara suena la frasecita, no?)

Rocío llevaba ya un par de horas sentada en el mismo árbol que aquella mañana. Lo que en un principio iba a ser "dar una vuelta" se había convertido en recostarse en aquel sitio y pensar.

¿Aquella era la manera que tenía Sirius de demostrarle que, supuestamente, el la quería y lo del beso con la rubia aquella había sido mentira¿Acostándose con otra durante el verano?

En realidad sabía que no podía reprocharle nada ya que ella había sido la que le había dejado, pero no podía evitar pensar que podría haber pasado lo mismo aun habiendo estado juntos.

Un ruido de motores la sacó de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde procedía el sonido: el cobertizo.

Cuando llegó a allí, el ruido de motor había parado. Entro silenciosamente, procurando que no se notara su intrusión.

-¿Black?-preguntó al ver al moreno bajando de la enorme moto.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó Sirius en un tono falsamente cabreado.

-A mi no me hables así, Black.-contestó dolida Rocío al notar el tono del chico.

-¿Y como quieres que te hable después de que me hayas dejado por algo que piensas pero que en realidad no es verdad?-replicó el moreno.

-¿A no¿Y entonces como explicas eso de "quiero repetir la noche que pasamos juntos" o lo que demonios dijera la estúpida esa en su carta¿Y como explicas que te encontrara besándote con otra cuando supuestamente estabas saliendo conmigo?

-No empieces, no estoy de humor…si quieres pelear llama a Quejicus y te descargas contra el, a mi no me molestes.-contestó malhumorado Sirius.

-¡Encima no quieres pelear¿Qué quieres de mí¿Qué me tire a tus pies a alabarte?-exclamó Rocío acercándose a el, exasperada por la indiferencia que aparentaba Sirius.-No. No pienso hacerlo, porque yo ya no te quiero.

No supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero al tenerla cerca y al notar el dolor con el que pronunciaba esas palabras, la besó. La besó con ansias, atrayéndola hacia el con fuerza. Y ella le correspondió al beso de igual forma, abrazándole con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió y agradó al chico.

-Pues yo si que te quiero.-contestó Sirius con un suspiro que se le escapó de los labios acompañando la frase.

-Pero…-comenzó la morena, pero fue interrumpida por Sirius que volvió a besarla.

-No, nada de peros, déjame hablar. Lo sé, no he sido el novio modelo…en realidad, he sido el peor ejemplo de novio que se puede tener…pero lo del besó fue cosa de ella, me pilló desprevenido. Y lo de la carta…-no pudo continuar porque Rocío se había soltado de el y lloraba en silencio mientras le miraba.-Por favor no llores, no merezco que llores por mi.-murmuró secándole las lágrimas.

-No me hagas esto, Black, por favor.

-¡Pero déjame terminar de explicar! La carta esa me llegó hace un mes exactamente¿no te parece que si yo no me hubiera arrepentido habría vuelto a hacer eso¡No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso! Aquel día solo pensaba en olvidarte a toda costa, y terminé en la cama de la chica esa… ¡entiéndeme!

-¿Arrepentido?-preguntó Rocío confusa.

-Si, arrepentido porque en el fondo yo mismo sabía que no iba a poder sacarte de mi cabeza tan fácilmente. ¡Por favor perdóname!-le suplicó Sirius a la chica mientras volvía a abrazarla. Notó como Rocío asentía levemente apoyada en el.-¿Si¿Me perdonas¿En serio?

-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad…pero como vuelvas a hacerme esto te juro que no seré igual de fácil de convencer. O mejor…te juro que te dejo sin poder tener descendencia hasta el resto de tus días.

Sirius sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día y la volvió a besar y a abrazar, después de repetirle mil veces más que la quería.

Cuando la pareja entró a la casa se encontraron a los demás en el salón. Lily sentada sobre James en uno de los sillones y Paloma dormida sobre el regazo de Remus, que le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Son alucinaciones mías o de verdad estáis sonriendo?-preguntó James al verles llegar.

-No, James, lo que pasa es que llevas soñando desde hace unos meses…-comentó sarcástico Sirius.-porque Lily no está sentada sobre ti, solo es producto de tu imaginación.-añadió haciendo reír a todos menos a James.

-No me puedo creer que vuelvas a ser el mismo… ¿Qué pasó para que sucediera este milagro?

La pareja les explicó, sin mucho detalle, lo que había ocurrido en el cobertizo. Mientras ocurría aquella Paloma se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuró aun medio dormida.

-Rocío y Sirius vuelven a estar juntos.-contestó Lily.

-¡Me alegro!-exclamó la castaña.

De repente apareció un pequeño elfo doméstico que les dijo que pronto estaría lista la cena.

-No sabía que eras partidario de lo de los elfos domésticos.-comentó Lily mirando a James.

-Siempre viene bien una ayudita en casa, y más si la casa es tan grande.-contestó el moreno.-Además, si se te ocurre acercarse a ellos con una prenda en la mano, se ponen a dar gritos y a patalear, así que prefiero que se queden…

-Visto de esa forma…-murmuró Lily sonriente. James le dio un corto beso y así, consiguió que sonriera aun más.

Cuando el elfo volvió a aparecer, los seis se fueron a cenar. Allí estaba ya los padres de James.

-¡Ahora se os ve mas contentos que esta mañana!-comentó Charlus mientras cenaban, al ver las caras de los chicos.-¿Hay algo que no sepamos y que influya en este cambio?

Rocío y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron, dando a entender a Charlus lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Así que esta chica es tu novia!-exclamó Dorea sonriente, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Rocío.-Nunca habíamos conocido a ninguna de ellas, ya era hora de que nos presentaras alguna Sirius.

-Bueno…a las anteriores no las quería tanto como a ella.-contestó sonriente el moreno, haciendo sonreír a los demás. (n/a: cuantas sonrisas¿no?)

-Me alegro.-repuso el padre de James.

Al terminar la cena los seis se fueron a la habitación de los chicos a hablar un rato mas sobre cómo les había ido el verano, ya que en todo el día apenas habían tenido tiempo.

-¿Qué hicisteis vosotras, chicas?-preguntó James. Estaba sentado en su cama, abrazado a Lily.

-Yo, como siempre, tuve que aguantar a mi hermana Petunia y todos sus comentarios a cerca de la magia y lo "asquerosa" que es.-contestó Lily haciendo una mueca.

-Yo lo mismo que Lils, pero con mi hermano.-comentó Paloma. Ella estaba recostada sobre Remus, en la cama del chico.

-¿Tu hermano¿Aquel por el que estabas tan mal¿Y AHORA TE QUEJAS DE EL?-exclamó Sirius. El chico tenía a Rocío sentada sobre el y la abrazaba, los dos en su cama.

-Sirius, cariño, compréndela…a ti, por ser tu hermano, Regulus debe darte pena y eso…pero de ahí a que te lo pases bien con el, hay un rato.-intervino Rocío.

-No es lo mismo, yo no me sentiría mal por Regulus, ni besaría a nadie.-repuso el moreno.

-¿Me lo estaréis recordando siempre? Porque dijisteis que cuando admitiera que me gusta Remus me dejaríais tranquila…-contestó malhumorada la chica, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Bueno, no te cabrees, ya sabes que lo hacen para picarte…-le susurró Remus al oído, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

-Aquí secretitos no eh.-intervino James.-Y menos si hacen sonreír a Paloma de esa manera tan…como decirlo…diferente.

-¿Diferente?-preguntaron todos los demás a la vez.

-¡Malpensado!-exclamó Paloma al entenderle, a la vez que se ponía roja.

-¿No habrás pensado que ella…y que yo…que nosotros hemos…¡JAMES!-gritó Remus también rojo.

-¿Debemos interpretar vuestros enrojecimientos como que de verdad habéis…hecho eso?-preguntó Rocío.

-¿Os hemos preguntado a vosotros que habéis hecho desaparecidos toda la tarde?-replicó Paloma.

-No, pero no tiene nada que ver. ¿Habéis estado juntos o no?-atajó Sirius.

-¡NO!-exclamaron los dos castaños a la vez.

-Con lo fácil que era decir que no a la primera…-murmuró Lily.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestra habitación¿no, chicas?-dijo Rocío mirando a sus amigas.

-No, no es hora, aun queda mucha noche por delante…-contestó Sirius.-¿Me permites un rato a solas contigo?-preguntó ya en el oído de la morena, la cual asintió.-En tal caso nos vemos luego. Prometo cuidarla bien.-dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba seguido de Rocío y los dos salían de la habitación.

-¿A dónde irán?

-Viniendo de ellos, ni idea…

La pareja de morenos bajaron al salón, que estaba completamente vacío a aquellas horas (n/a: imaginad que serían sobre la 1 o las 2 de la madrugada ¿si?).

-¿Qué querías decirme, Sirius?-preguntó Rocío.

-Que te quiero.-susurró seductoramente Sirius en su oído, consiguiendo que la morena diera un respingo.

-Yo…yo también a ti.-murmuró ella poniéndose repentinamente nerviosa, al notar como Sirius la atraía hacia el lentamente.

No lo conocía mucho, pero el hecho de que la estuviera besando tan lenta y pausadamente no podía ser señal de querer un solo beso.

Y así era. De pronto los besos del chico se volvieron más intensos, más posesivos, más pasionales. La chica se dejaba llevar, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerle.

Cuando Sirius la arrastró entre besos, caricias y dulces palabras hasta el sofá, y se recostó sobre ella sin soltarla ni por un segundo, su nerviosismo creció aun más.

Se acordó de aquellos momentos en Hogwarts, en los que el la había llevado hasta sitios vacíos e incluso a veces oscuros y estrechos, solo para besarla y convencerla de que debía ir al baile con el.

Pero en aquellos momentos no estaban saliendo juntos, tumbados en un sofá, besándose apasionadamente y en casa de un amigo del chico, que era casi como su hermano.

Pensar aquello la hizo reaccionar.

-Sirius…-murmuró ahogando un pequeño gemido.

-¿Eh?-murmuró el chico mientras bajaba por su cuello.

-Para…por favor…-insistió la morena, aunque para ello necesitó recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad. El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-preguntó casi asustado.

-No…para nada…es solo que…no es el momento, ni el lugar.-contestó ella.-Además, creo que antes de que lo hagamos deberías saber algo más…

-Dime.-dijo Sirius mirándola tranquilamente, intentando recuperar su compostura, a pesar de que habría faltado solo unos minutos más para haber estado a punto de no poder pararse.

-Yo…

* * *

_Hola!_

_CHAN! Cof, cof...Sirius y Rocío juntos y...em...huy, que raro que el salón estuviera vacío¿no? mirando "distraidamente" el suelo Bueno, bueno, todos somos humanos xD ¿Y qué querrá decirle? Juas, a partir de ahora empiezan una serie de capis que terminan bastante en medio de situaciones comprometidas p_

_Voy a empezar a usar la psicología inversa, parece que le haceis más caso que a mis peticiones xD Así que espero que para el próximo capi no dejeis ningún review (?) (miento, lo sabeis, no hagais caso de mis desvariaciones, Isil querer r&r, gracias por adelantado n.n)._

_Besos!_

**Isilme Lupin**

_P.D: Canción del song-fic del principio: "No debería" de Antonio Romero y Soraya (soyaya jujuju los españoles me entienden xD)_


	14. Chapter 14: Luna llena Regresando

**Capitulo 14. Luna llena. Volviendo a Hogwarts.**

-Yo…bueno, que no lo he hecho nunca…-musitó Rocío apartando la vista de Sirius mientras se ruborizaba un poco. Pero notó como el chico le cogía para que le volviera a mirar.

-Yo quiero que sepas que no pasará nada hasta que tenga que pasar.-contestó el sonriendo tiernamente.

Rocío sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso, al mismo tiempo que los dos volvían a incorporarse.

-Gracias.-murmuró Rocío algo sonrojada mientras subían de nuevo a las habitaciones.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, solo saber pararme cuando no quieras llegar a mas.-comentó el moreno sonriéndole divertido, algo que hizo reír a la chica.-Me voy a la cama, los chicos ya deben haberse acostado. Te quiero…buenas noches. Y mañana hablaremos sobre esa ropa.-añadió mientras señalaba la corta falda que lucía la chica.

-Yo también te quiero, buenas noches. Y mañana me dirás si te gusta o no, pero ni se te ocurra cambiar mi estilo de vestir.-contestó ella divertida mientras entraba en su habitación, donde tanto pelirroja como castaña dormían ya en sus respectivas camas.

La chica se acostó en su cama aun pensando en lo que había pasado, y llegó a la conclusión de que aquel mes le sería difícil seguir parando a Sirius, porque empezaba a sospechar que no tardaría en no querer pararle.

-¡Rocío levántate de una vez!-exclamó Paloma exasperada.

Llevaban ya casi una semana allí. Rocío les había contado a sus amigas lo que había pasado la noche de su reconciliación y ellas le habían dicho que hiciera lo que creyera que debía hacer, pero siempre llevando cuidado.

-Déjame tranquila.-gruñó la morena.

-¡Eso te pasa por acostarte tan tarde ayer!-replicó Paloma.-A saber la hora a la que te dormirías…

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Rocío.

-¡Casi la una del mediodía!

-Me acosté hace…-empezó a decir la chica.-5 horas.-concluyó

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó la pelirroja que había oído toda la pelea.

-¿Pero se puede saber que diablos a sido ese grito?-preguntó Sirius entrando en la habitación con una mano en la cabeza, la cual parecía dolerle bastante.

-Pues que tu chica nos acaba de decir a que hora os acostasteis ayer.-dijo Lily malhumorada.

-Se dice buenos días con una sonrisa, no regañándome por haberme acostado tarde.-repuso Rocío mientras se levantaba.

El pijama de la morena era cortito, estaba compuesto por unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, los dos blancos. Sirius se e quedó mirando medio atontado mientras ella se dirigía al baño, pero un golpe en la cabeza le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿No te da vergüenza babear delante de tanta gente?-preguntó Remus, que había entrado allí y se había acercado a donde estaba Paloma.

-Sirius, sabes que normalmente no te pego, pero prefiero darte un calvote antes que ahogarme con tus babas.-comentó James, el cual había sido el responsable de que el moreno volviera a la realidad.

-Es que…merlín…es la costumbre…-murmuró Sirius

-¿Costumbre de que?

-Costumbre de…de nada, de nada.-dijo el chico repentinamente desinteresado del tema.

Aquella "costumbre" no era otra que comerse con la mirada a Rocío cada día, pero había veces que se le notaba menos y por eso había pasado desapercibido…aunque un par de veces le había pillado igual.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-susurró Remus al oído de Paloma. Ella asintió y sin decir nada los dos salieron de allí.

Se fueron al jardín de la casa, en el cual en aquellos momentos no había nadie.

-Dentro de poco será luna llena.

-Lo sé.-contestó ella.-Aun no me has dejado que pase ni una sola luna llena contigo, a pesar de que hace ya tiempo que se lo de tu licantropía y de que tu sabes que soy animaga. Sabes también que no me gusta que hagas eso, pero que a pesar de todo me aguanto. No se que mas quieres hablar.-añadió algo arisca.

Era cierto que aquel tema la molestaba bastante. No entendía porque el chico se negaba a que le acompañase y seguía prefiriendo dejarla atrás, aun sabiendo todo lo que le dolía. No tenía porque esconderle el cabreo que le causaba eso.

-Sabes que lo hacía para no hacerte daño.

-¡Y tu sabes que me importa bien poco el daño que puedas hacerme!-exclamó ella, exasperada.

-Vale, de eso quería hablarte. He decidido que vengas con nosotros la próxima luna llena.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

Paloma abrazó al chico sonriendo ampliamente. Le besó, queriendo transmitirle su alegría. Pero aquel beso, tras unos segundos, comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad alarmantemente. Cuando se separaron respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Lo…lo siento…-murmuró Remus algo avergonzado.

-No importa…-contestó ella sonrojada y evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Creo que es la cercanía de la luna llena…hace aflorar mi instinto.-comentó Remus también sonrojado.

En cierto modo se sintió algo decepcionada. Sabía, o mejor dicho, intuía que aquello no habría pasado en condiciones normales…pero le había gustado, y no sabía si Remus había actuado solo por instinto o si realmente a el también le había gustado.

-¿Ha sido solo instinto?-preguntó sin pensarlo la chica, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-No…en realidad me ha…gustado…-murmuró Remus enrojeciendo mas y haciendo sonreír a la chica, que le volvió a besar, pero clamada y tiernamente.

-Gracias.-dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-Lo hago porque sé que te molesta no poder ir…pero prométeme que si me descontrolo, te alejarás lo más rápido posible de donde esté.

-Prometido.

Abrazados volvieron a la casa, donde ya estaban a punto de empezar a comer.

Para la luna llena faltaban cuatro días.

Desde aquel… "incidente" en el jardín, habían pasado ya cuatro días. En unas pocas horas, los merodeadores y Paloma saldrían a acompañar a Remus en la luna llena.

-¿Segura de que no quieres echarte atrás? Aun estas a tiempo.-insistía Lily mientras veía a Paloma prepararse para marcharse en un par de horas.

-Pal, las tres sabemos que se trata de Remus, pero también sabemos que cuando se transforma en lobo no atiende a razones, y menos aun diferencia a la chica a la que quiere de una cualquiera… ¡piénsalo bien!-apoyó Rocío.

-Os agradezco que os preocupéis, pero ya he tomado la decisión y las dos lo sabéis. Iré con el.-cortó la castaña.

Llevaban toda la tarde intentando convencerla de lo peligroso que podía resultarle, pero Paloma no había cedido ni un milímetro en su postura. Estaba completamente convencida de que iría, pasase lo que pasase.

Un rato después los chicos pasaron a recoger a Paloma de su cuarto. Los cuatro, se aparecieron en un bosque que había lejos de la mansión. Los chicos le explicaron a Paloma que en verano, cuando había luna llena, solían irse allí para las transformaciones de Remus. Pero ahora que sabía aparecerse era más fácil.

-Cuando te digamos, transfórmate. Te impresionará la transformación de Remus, pero estate atenta a nuestra señal o podría ser peligroso.-dijo James.

Pocos minutos después un resplandor plateado asomó por entre los árboles. Allí estaba: la luna llena.

Apenas hizo falta que la luz rozara a Remus para que este empezara la transformación. El chico temblaba, como si agonizara lentamente. Su cara se alargó formando un hocico, el pelo le creció por todo el cuerpo. La ropa se le había desgarrado y las garras aparecían en los lugares donde antes habían estado las manos y los pies.

Un prolongado aullido se escuchó en todo el lugar, haciendo estremecer a Paloma, la cual se había quedado paralizada al ver aquello. El chico había completado la transformación.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó James, mirando a Paloma.

Pero ella no podía. Se había quedado bloqueada. Simplemente no podía moverse, hablar o hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Paloma venga¡Transfórmate!-repitió James, justo antes de que el mismo se convirtiera en un ciervo, al igual que Sirius ya se había transformado en un gran perro negro.

El licántropo olfateó el aire, en busca de alguna presa. En seguida detectó la presencia de la chica, en la cual clavó sus ojos, los cuales se había convertido en algo carente de sentimientos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pero algo le retuvo. En su interior, su parte humana luchaba por pararle. Unos segundos de vacilación por parte de la "bestia" sirvieron para hacer reaccionar a la chica, que en seguida se convirtió en una bonita pantera negra.

Varias horas mas tarde ya se les notaba a los tres el agotamiento. El licántropo, en cambio, no mostraba señas de cansancio, algo que parecía increíble tras haber recorrido prácticamente el bosque entero y haber intentado atacar a cada uno de los tres chicos un gran número de veces.

Apenas faltaba media hora para el amanecer cuando Paloma, exhausta, se volvió a transformar, a pesar de que el licántropo seguía suelto.

No supo muy bien como, pero cuando se giró para ver a sus amigos los dos estaban tirados en el suelo, medio inconscientes. El licántropo se erguía ante ellos gruñendo con satisfacción. Pero la olió.

Un giro brusco de cabeza del hombre lobo y sus ojos se clavaron en la chica, la cual estaba sucia, despeinada y cansada (n/a: vamos, que parecía recién sacada de un basurero, no? ¬¬).

Aquella vez estaba sola. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo a medida que el licántropo se acercaba a ella. Pero tropezó con una rama y cayó al pié de un árbol, arrinconada.

El hombre lobo se le tiró encima y su única reacción fue cerrar fuerte los ojos, esperando el final. Pero sorprendentemente nunca le llegó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontró a Remus delante suya y un leve resplandor rojizo por entre los árboles. El amanecer.

Le abrazó fuerte y lloró como una niña pequeña. El chico correspondió el abrazo sin saber muy bien que pasaba.

-Te…dijimos…que sería mejor…que no vinieras…-dijo James levantándose con esfuerzo.

-Y tu…ni caso…-añadió Sirius de igual modo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó desconcertado Remus. No parecía acordarse de mucho.

-Que…-empezó James, pero la mirada de súplica de Paloma le hizo callarse.

-Nada, ha sido solo la impresión. Rem, gracias, te quiero.-murmuró Paloma una vez dejó de llorar.

-Y yo a ti.-contestó el chico sonriendo tiernamente.

-Seguimos aquí eh.-comentó Sirius al ver que la pareja no estaba dispuesta a dejar de mirarse.

-Vamonos, las chicas tiene que estar preocupadas.-dijo la castaña girándose hacia James y Sirius.

No fue hasta que volvieron a aparecerse en el jardín de los Potter que vieron el sol por fin. Se alegraron, a pesar de estar todos cansados.

Cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron que Lily y Rocío estaban esperándoles en el salón.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertas tan pronto? No creo que sean mas que las…

-Las seis de la mañana.-completó Rocío.-Estábamos preocupadas.

-Pues ya veis que no hay de que preocuparse.-contestó Paloma sonriente.-De todas formas yo me voy a darme una ducha…lo necesito urgentemente.

-Subimos contigo y así nos cuentas que tal te fue.-repuso sonriente Lily.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, los merodeadores se quedaron un rato más a hablar.

-¿Tan bien fue¿No le he hecho nada?-preguntó Remus.

-Bueno, si te tenemos que decir la verdad has estado apunto de tirarte sobre ella un par de veces…pero nada importante, ella sabía escapar.-contestó James.

-¡¿Qué estuve apunto de matarla y me decís que no fue importante?!

-¡Aquí nadie ha dicho eso de matarla!-exclamó Sirius.-Simplemente atacarla, igual que nos podías atacar a James o a mi. Remus, no me creo que vaya a decir esto porque no soy el más indicado para dar consejos sobre relaciones, pero déjala que nos acompañe, es importante para ella.

-Bueno… ¡pero protegedla mejor!

-Vaaaaaaaale…-dijeron cansados los otros dos merodeadores.-Y ahora vamonos que nosotros tamben deberíamos ducharnos…-añadió James.

-Bueno¿Cómo fue todo?-preguntó Lily una vez que la castaña había salido de la ducha.

-¿Sinceramente? He pasado mucho miedo.

-¿Entonces, no volverás a ir?

-Si que volveré a ir, siempre y cuando Remus esté conforme. El que haya pasado miedo no quita que no quiera estar con el, y con más razones ahora que se por lo que pasa cada mes.

-No te entiendo… ¿me estas diciendo que vas a aguantarte el miedo solo para estar con el?-preguntó confusa Rocío.

-Si, esa sería la versión resumida de lo que pretendo hacer.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…entiendo vuestra preocupación, pero vosotras entendedme a mí. Esta conversación ya la tuvimos antes de que me fuera, y ya sabéis lo que pienso al respecto.-contestó decidida Paloma.

-Tu misma. Sabes que te apoyaremos igual, aunque no estemos del todo conformes con tu decisión…-dijo Lily sonriendo.-Y ahora mejor bajamos que aun no hemos comido nada…

Entre unas cosas y otras, el mes se les pasó volando y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban a 31 de agosto. Aquella tarde toda la casa, o gran parte de ella, era un caos.

-¿Habéis visto mi camiseta naranja?-preguntó Rocío en medio del desorden que reinaba en la habitación ocupada por las chicas.

-¿Esa sin mangas que te gusta tanto?

-¡Esa¿La habéis visto?

-Creo que la vi debajo de la cama de Paloma ayer…-comentó Lily.

-Ah si, se la dejé el otro día… ¡gracias!

Y, si en la habitación de las chicas se sucedían cada tres minutos escenas como esa, en la de los chicos era…algo similar.

-Cornamenta¿y mi túnica del colegio?

-Tú sabrás.

-Remus¿tu la has visto?

-¿No te la lavó el otro día Twinki (n/a: elfina) para que la tuvieras lista para mañana? Normalmente ella lo cuelga todo en el armario…-comentó Remus, el cual era el único que lo había organizado todo y ya estaba listo.

-¡Es verdad¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido mirar en el armario?

La mañana siguiente, los seis estaban preparados para volver a Hogwarts. A las diez en punto se encontraban en el salón, apunto de marcharse al andén.

-¿Preparados para empezar un nuevo curso, chicos?-preguntó Charlus mientras salían al jardín para desaparecerse. Los seis asintieron con grandes sonrisas.-Entonces os veo en el anden.-añadió antes de desaparecerse con su mujer.

Un par de minutos después se encontraban en el andén. Allí, como cada año, había un montón de gente con sus padres, despidiéndose.

-Chicos, es vuestro último año, comportaos bien y no hagáis travesuras.-dijo Dorea mientras se despedía de todos.

-Y cuidad a estas chicas tan simpáticas, que si os aguantan es porque os quieren mucho.-comentó Charlus haciendo reír a las chicas y ganándose una mirada de reproche de los merodeadores.

-Bueno, gracias por habernos dejado pasar este mes en vuestra casa, Dorea.-dijo Rocío sonriendo agradecida.

-Si, muchas gracias.-apoyaron Lily y Paloma.

-Volved cuando queráis, ya sabéis que es vuestra casa.

Después de estar un rato más hablando los seis subieron al tren. Cuando por fin encontraron un compartimento vacío se quedaron allí hablando sobre las vacaciones que habían pasado, hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

-Hola…

* * *

_Hola x)_

_Sep, sé que volví a dejarlo en suspense, no me mateis, que conste que yo avisé n.n Y veo que tengo lectores fijoos - que iluu - Gracias Ilisia, Carmen, Jagua y Angy ) sois la razón de mis actualizaciones (?) Y espero que sigais hasta el final n.n_

_Jujuju tensión sexual en el ambiente, y temén tensión de la normalita...esto se calienta xD Os aviso, empezamos con la cuenta atrás...quedan 5 capítulos para el final._

_Por si os interesa dentor de poco se supone que publicaré otro fic de los merodeadores x) Se llamará Blue Moon y ya pondré más info si alguien la quiere xD. Eso es todo..._

_Besos!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	15. Chapter 15: pueden salir peor

**Capitulo 15. Las cosas no siempre salen mal…pueden salir peor.**

-Hola, Sirius…-dijo Jennifer, la Hufflepuff que había besado a Sirius antes de que acabara sexto curso.

-Hola.-contestó secamente Sirius, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Rocío.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano?-preguntó la chica sonriéndole encantadoramente.

-Oh genial.-contestó simplemente el moreno.

-Ah¿que aun no te lo han dicho?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Rocío.-Sirius y yo hemos vuelto.-completó.

-Que alegría.-comentó sarcástica la Hufflepuff.- Bueno, pues me parece que aquí empiezo a sobrar…hasta luego, Sirius.-añadió saliendo de allí.

-¡LA ODIO!-gritó Rocío fuera de si.

-Cálmate, Rocío, que no creo que Sirius sea tan imbecil como para volver a hacerte eso… ¿verdad, Sirius?-preguntó Paloma mirando acusadoramente a Sirius.

-¿Para que la quiero a ella si ya tengo a una mejor?-repuso Sirius todo lo galantemente que pudo mientras abrazaba a Rocío, la cual sonreía satisfecha.

-Quien los entienda que les compre…-murmuró Lily divertida.

El viaje se les hizo corto y la cena empezó en seguida, ya que la selección de los nuevos alumnos fue rápida. Al final de la cena, Dumbledore se puso en pie y pronunció su discurso.

-Bienvenidos a todos, nuevos y no tan nuevos alumnos, a un curso más en Hogwarts.-comenzó.-Como sabéis, ha nacido un nuevo mago tenebroso que se hace llamar Voldemort y que ya ha causado numerosos asesinato y desapariciones junto a sus secuaces, sus leales mortifagos. Por estas circunstancias hemos decidido incrementar la seguridad del colegio, por lo tanto todos deberéis estar en vuestras respectivas Salas Comunes a las diez de la noche y las rondas de prefectos duraran media hora menos que de costumbre. Recordaros también las reglas del colegio, tales como que no está permitido entrar al Bosque Prohibido…-y así siguió enumerando algunas de las normas más importantes.

-¿A las 10¡Nos han quitado una hora!-exclamó Sirius.

-Sirius, es o eso o podríamos correr peligro. Te sugiero que no te quejes.-comentó la pelirroja algo brusca.

-¿Y esos humos, pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius confuso.

-Sirius. Déjala, está insoportable.-comentó James.

-UN minuto… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué habéis hecho con mis amigos que se querían tanto y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro?-intervino Paloma.

-Paloma, luego hablamos.-murmuró Lily.

Una hora después, en la habitación de las chicas…

-¡¿LILIAN EVANS POR QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES HACER ESA ESTUPIDEZ?!-gritó Paloma.

-Simple: ya viste lo que ocurrió con Rocío y con Sirus por culpa de las demás tías. No me apetece tener que pasar por eso así que simplemente interpreto un papel. Sigo con James, pero para todos los demás yo ya he cortado con el y vuelve a ser un estupido egocéntrico.

-Pero Lils con Sirius pasó eso porque ya sabes como son las que iban detrás de el…pero nosotros ahora no estamos aparentando odiarnos como lo hacíamos antes.

-Me da igual. Lo que yo decido lo decido por mi mismo, no hace falta que lo decidáis vosotras por mi…aunque os agradezco que os preocupéis.

-Bueno Lily…haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicas…-dijo Rocío antes de acostarse en su cama. Pocos minutos después las otras dos hacían lo mismo.

-Potter después de clase tengo que hablar contigo sobre mi libro de transformaciones misteriosamente desaparecido.-dijo Lily, antes de entrar a clase de DCAO.

-Ni que yo quisiera algo tuyo, Evans…-contestó James con tono despectivo, aunque le guió un ojo a Lily disimuladamente.

Después de clase los dos se quedaron solos en el aula.

-¿De que quería hablar conmigo, Lily?-preguntó sonriente James, abrazando a la chica.

-Las chicas dicen que no deberíamos hacer esto… ¿Qué hacemos¿Continuamos escondiéndonos? No quiero estar siempre así contigo…-murmuró Lily confusa.

-Lily, ya sabes que esto lo hago solo porque tu quieres, porque si por mi fuera me pasaría el día gritando que te quiero -contestó el chico.

-Yo también te quiero…pero me da miedo que pase lo mismo que con Rocío y Sirius.

Mientras charlaban no se dieron cuenta de que una chica, una chica de Hufflepuff en concreto, les escuchaba desde la puerta.

-¡Diggori!-exclamó Jennifer a la hora de la cena, en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó el aludido.

-Me he enterado de que Lily y James están juntos de nuevo.-contestó la rubia.

-¿Y eso me tiene que importar?-soltó Amos arisco.

-Que yo sepa hasta hace poco seguías detrás de ella…y se me ha ocurrido algo con lo que podrías conseguir que rompieran.

-Te escucho…

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor…

-¡Entrasteis en razón y volvisteis¡Genial!-exclamó Paloma feliz.

-Si, solo que ahora que los famosos merodeadores tienen pareja, habrá que andarse con cuidado…porque corremos peligro.-comentó Rocío.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?-preguntó Lily.

-Yo solo digo que hasta hace un mes estaba enfadada con Sirius por culpa de cierta rubia de Hufflepuff, y todo porque a la chiquita se le había ocurrido fastidiar.

-No pasará eso…solo tendremos que estar un poco alerta de todo.

Una tarde, después de comer, James caminaba en busca de Lily por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando la pelirroja se acercó a el sonriente.

-¿A que viene tanta alegría?-preguntó confuso James, ya que notaba algo rara a la chica.

-Nada…te lo diré esta tarde. ¿Quedamos en los terrenos, delante del lago, sobre las seis?-preguntó la chica.

-Bueno…supongo que podría…de todas formas no es seguro.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?-preguntó Lily al ver al moreno sentarse al lado de ella en la biblioteca.

-Me ha dicho cornamenta que te diga que si podéis quedar a las 6 en el lago.-contestó el chico.

-Ah…bueno, vale, allí estaré. Gracias por avisarme Sirius.-murmuró Lily distraída.

-De nada pelirroja.

A las 6, en el lago, esperaba inquieta Lily. No se le ocurría por qué razón había James querido quedar con ella a través de Sirius. Mentira: en el fondo sabía que no podía ser nada buena si su chico quedaba con ella a través de otra persona.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lily.-murmuró Amos al verla allí.

-¡Hola Diggory! Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos…-comentó Lily.

-Si, bueno, es que te he visto de lejos y he decidido venir a ver que hacías, espero que no te importe.

-No, para nada.

Seis y cinco: llegaba tarde. James corría todo lo que podía por los pasillos, deseando que Lily no se hubiera impacientado y se hubiera marchado del lugar donde había quedado.

"No se ha marchado, te está esperando con una sonrisa como la de esta mañana" le decía una voz en su cabeza. Pero esa era otra de las cosas que le preocupaban.

Cuando llegó a la entrada al castillo paró un momento para recobrar aire y siguió corriendo. Empezaba a ver detrás de un árbol a la orilla del lago una melena pelirroja, una melena que conocía muy bien.

Pero a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, de que había un chico con ella.

Y pasó: Diggori acortó la distancia entre el y Lily y la besó.

-¡Lily!-gritó James enfurecido de pronto.

-¡James¡Me besó¡No creas nada!-exclamó Lily asustada.

El moreno salió corriendo de allí, de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Paloma salía en aquellos momentos de un aula vacía, lugar donde había estado practicando encantamientos, en dirección a la biblioteca, donde se encontraría con Remus. Pero llegaba ya tarde.

Remus salió de la biblioteca para buscar a Paloma. Había quedado con ella allí, pero la chica no aparecía y empezaba a hacerse tarde.

Caminando por el pasillo vio de lejos a la chica, que se dirigía hacia el corriendo, aunque no sabía si ella le había visto a el.

Si, estaba decidido a liarse con la primera con la que se cruzara, daba igual quien fuera. Nadie engañaba a James Potter y menos de la manera en la que la pelirroja le había engañado: delante de sus propias narices.

Y ya veía a la afortunada, a pesar de que no sabía ni de que casa era, ya que corría hacía algún sitio y no podía ver cuales eran sus colores.

Se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le besó, sin mirarle siquiera a los ojos.

-¡Paloma!-exclamó Remus al ver a su novia besándose con su mejor amigo en medio del pasillo.

-¿Remus¿James¡JAMES!-gritó la castaña apartándose bruscamente del moreno.

-¿Qué he hecho?-musitó asustado James mirando a la pareja.

-¿Cómo he sido tan tonto de teneros al lado y no darme cuenta de que desde el principio estabais juntos?-murmuró Remus.

-¡No estamos juntos¡De verdad que no¡Te juro que no!-exclamó Paloma.

-¡LÁRGATE POTTER!-gritó Remus, cabreado.

-Lunático, yo puedo explicártelo pero no la pagues con ella, es culpa mía.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

James se marchó de allí cabizbajo, dejando solos al par de castaños.

-¿Cómo has podido? Después de que te contara todo… ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?-preguntó Remus, dolido.

-No es lo que te ha parecido…James ha llegado corriendo y me ha besado…te prometo que no he tenido nada que ver, ni si quiera he correspondido al beso…

-Yo confío en ti y tu te besas con mi mejor amigo…nunca debí decirte nada…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi¿Esa es toda la confianza que me tienes? Pues permíteme dudar que alguna vez haya existido esa confianza, porque si no, me creerías.

-No puedo creerte, Holder. Ahora ya no puedo.

-Pues si no me crees, aquí se acaba todo. Fue bonito mientras duró.

Con estas palabras, la chica se dio media vuelta y dejó allí a Remus.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS CONSEGUIDO!-exclamó Lily mientras sentía que no aguantaría mucho más sin llorar.

-Lo siento Lils…pero no te merecía, solo te habría hecho daño.

-¿Y tú que sabes sobre la gente que me merece o no¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?

-No, pero…

-¡Déjame tranquila y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, Diggory!

Lily salió corriendo de allí, pero alguien al detuvo en la entrada del castillo.

-Evans.-dijo Jennifer mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y ahora que quieres tu?

-Me parece que he visto a tu chico muy bien acompañado, cerca de la biblioteca.

-¿A que te refieres con "muy bien acompañado"?

-Estaba besándose con tu amiga… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si…Paloma ¿no?

-No inventes cuentos, que no estoy de humor.

-El plan salio mejor de lo que esperaba…

_Flash Back_

-Te escucho…

-Verás, yo tengo guardada de una clase de pociones de hace poco un botecito de poción multijugos. La poción debe estar en reposo una semana más, pero dentro de una semana yo la tomaré y me haré pasar por Lily ante James. Les hacemos quedar en un sitio, tú apareces de repente, besas a Lily…James os ve, y pum: pareja rota.

-¿Y con eso yo que gano?

-A Lily.

-¿Y tu que ganas?

-Simplemente gano una pelea. Odio a los merodeadores, y si James se pelea con Lily volverán a distanciarse de las chicas…

-¿En serio piensas que con eso conseguirás a Black?

-No te metas en mis asuntos.

_Fin Flash Back _(n/a: esto es como un recuerdo de Jen, no se lo está contando a Lily.)

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó confusa Lily, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se le había quedado a la chica.

-Ninguno, Evans, ninguno. Yo solo sé que he visto a tu chico besándose con tu mejor amiga.

-¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio¿No es uno de tus cuentos?-murmuró Lily asustada.

-Completamente en serio…puedes preguntarle a Lupin, el también les ha visto…me parece que ha roto con ella.

A Lilian Evans podías hacerla estar molesta, podías enfadarla un poco, pero JAMAS y repito, JAMAS podías cabrearla.

Salió de allí corriendo en dirección a la Sala Común. Nada más entrar vio a Paloma, apoyada en Rocío, llorando.

-¡TU!-gritó la pelirroja señalando a la castaña.-¡HOLDER¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NOVIO A MIS ESPALDAS¿ASÍ ESPERAS QUE TE CONSIDERE MI AMIGA?

-Lily…no se que te habrán dicho pero de verdad que no fue así…James llegó y…-murmuraba Paloma entre sollozos.

-¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI EN TU VIDA!-gritó Lily fuera de si, antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Paloma, es verdad que te has besado con James a espaldas de Lily?-la castaña negó con la cabeza, aun llorando.

-El llegó corriendo…me besó…Remus nos vio…hemos roto…pero debe habernos visto…alguien más.-musitó sollozando.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo se soluciona.-apoyó Rocío.-Pero ahora voy a hablar con Lily. Estaba cabreada, cabreada de verdad, y si es por culpa de James como tú dices, esta me la paga.

Sin decir nada más la morena se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, dejando sola Paloma, la cual solo se tumbó boca abajo en el sofá y continuó llorando.

Sirius se dirigía a la Sala Común, esperando encontrar allí a su chica, cuando se topó de pronto con Remus, que iba cabizbajo y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Remus, que te pasa?-preguntó sin pensarlo, sobresaltando al chico.

-Paloma y James estaban besándose…ella y yo hemos roto.-resumió el chico, abatido.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó incrédulo el moreno.

-Lo que oyes.

-No creo que James haya sido capaz de…

-¡Pues lo ha sido! Y ahora, si te vas a poner a defender a Potter, déjame en paz.

-Bueno, no te pongas así, no es para tanto…de todas formas me voy, creo que necesitas estar solo.

Diciendo esto, se alejó de allí.

Llegando ya a la Sala Común se encontró con un James en el mismo estado que Remus. El también le contó su versión, y casi termina discutiendo como había ocurrido con Remus.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a la Sala Común encontró a Rocío de rodillas en el suelo, intentando que Paloma se levantara del sofá.

-¿Ella también deprimida?

-Los únicos que quedamos en pie somos tú y yo. Lily está igual, solo que en nuestra habitación.

-Chicos, me voy. Creo que esta noche dormiré con Lara y Tania, las de sexto, que creo que les sobra una cama en la habitación.-musitó Paloma secándose las lágrimas.

-Como quieras, pero ya sabes que tu cama estará vacía si la quieres usar.-contestó Rocío.-Y tranquilízate, verás como pronto volvéis a ser los mismos.

-Lo dudo, pero gracias por el apoyo Rocío. Hasta mañana, chicos.

-Ni siquiera hemos cenado… ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Sirius cuando la castaña ya se había ido.

-La verdad es que no¿y tu?

-Tampoco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esos cuatro?

-No tengo ni idea… ¿se te ocurre algo?

-Puede que…

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Primero de todo, ojalá no me mateis xD Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. MI plan era tener colgado el fic completo para finales de este mes como muy tarde, pero se me ha complicado todo mucho. Temas personales mezaclados con los estudios, final de curso, quinientos mil exámenes...espero que lo entendais, no fue por gusto tardar tanto._

_Por otra parte...traca en el capítulo. Dos rupturas de golpe y en menos de...¿30 lineas? no se, no las conté xD El caso es que fue fuerte el capi...y encima volví a dejarlo en "..." jeje pero eh, esta vez espero poder actualizar más pronto, que estas semanas están algo más calmadas, y ya casi llegan vacaciones xD_

_Veamos...respecto al fic que vengo anunciando que publicaré, datos: se llamará Blue Moon, tambien de época Merodeadores, y será de "perspectiva". Me explico: primer capi en tercera persona, y a partir del segunda capi será desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los 6 personajes principales._

_Ya no puedo decir más ni debo, porque esto empezará a parecer el Quijote n.nU Espero los r&r!_

_Besos!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	16. Chapter 16: Espionaje

**Capítulo 16. Espionaje por una buena causa.**

-… ¿te parece buena idea?-completó Rocío.

-¡Genial! Pero aun no podemos hacerles eso…dejemos pasar un tiempo, a ver si se arreglan antes de que se lo hagamos… ¿te parece bien, en una semana?

-¡No! Necesitan más tiempo… ¡un mes!

-¿Tanto?

-Si. Una ruptura, y más si es tan de golpe, necesita tiempo para ser asimilada. Que tú y yo nos arreglemos siempre tan rápido no significa que ellos sean iguales.

-Vale. Entonces en un mes… ¿pero sabe lo complicado que va a ser aguantarles así durante un mes?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ya, no hace falta que lo digas…pero lo haremos por su bien.-contestó sonriente Rocío.

-Como quieras…-murmuró resignado Sirius.

Pasaban ya dos semanas desde el incidente aquel. Los días se les habían pasado lentos, aburridos y sobretodo, queriendo morirse.

Paloma llevaba durmiendo en la habitación de las otras chicas desde el día en que había cortado con Remus. Remus se pasaba el tiempo libre encerrado en la biblioteca, llegaba a dormir a altas horas de la noche y se levantaba antes que nadie. Lily no solía salir de su cuarto, donde se pasaba el tiempo leyendo, estudiando o mirando el techo. James, al igual que la pelirroja, no salía de la habitación de los merodeadores a no ser que fuera algo realmente urgente, e incluso suspendió los entrenamientos de Quidditch durante aquel tiempo.

Y Sirius y Rocío ya no soportaban aquella situación ni una semana más. Decidieron que su plan sería antes de lo previsto y se pusieron en marcha. Un día, hablando en la Sala Común…

-¿Entonces dentro de tres días¡Por fin! No soporto esta situación por más tiempo.

-Sirius, yo tampoco, pero no parece que ellos tengan muchas ganas de arreglar nada.-contestó Rocío resignada.-En realidad estoy empezando a replantearme si está bien lo del plan…

James bajaba en aquel momento por la escalera, harto de estar encerrado, y no pudo evitar oír el comentario de Rocío. Prefirió callarse y seguir escuchando.

-Bueno, míralo así: por lo menos podrán dejar de pelear y hablarán.

Ahí ya era el colmo. Planeando a sus espaldas sobre la pelea que había tenido con Lily, Remus y Paloma. Tenía que hablar con ellos…aunque solo fuera para avisarles de lo que intentaban hacer esos dos.

-Paloma…-murmuró James acercándose a la chica aquella misma tarde, en la Sala Común.

-Déjame en paz, Potter. ¿Qué parte de "para mi ya no existes" te tengo que repetir?-contestó Paloma repentinamente cabreada.-Lárgate si no quieres cabrearme más.

-Pero es que es urgente…

-Nada es tan urgente como que te vayas de mi lado. Adiós.

-Esto no va a salir bien…-musitó James para si mismo.- ¿Remus?-preguntó James acercándose al castaño en la biblioteca.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.-soltó Remus sin pensarlo.

El castaño recogió sus cosas, se levantó y dejó allí parado a James.

-Que…casi con Lily ni lo intento…-murmuró James para si mismo, nervioso.-Los otros dos solo me han contestado mal, pero de ella me lo espero todo…aunque tampoco tengo nada que perder…

Se acercó a la pelirroja, que justo en aquel momento iba un par de metros delante de el sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Lily…

-Me ha parecido oír algo, pero creo que era el viento…-comentó sarcástica Lily.

-Es en serio…por favor escúchame…es urgente…

-Me voy de aquí, este viento es demasiado molesto.

Lily dobló por una esquina, dejando a James allí plantado.

-Tres plantones en un solo día. Nuevo record, Potter.-murmuró James.

-¿Has visto a tu amigo, Potter?-preguntó una voz tras el.

-¡TU!-exclamó James señalando a la chica.- ¿Por qué me de la sensación de que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto?

-¿En todo que?-preguntó haciéndose la distraída la rubia.

-En todo lo que a pasado…mi ruptura con Lily, estaba planeada…pero encima, fue mejor de lo que pensabas, porque con lo nuestro también rompiste lo de Paloma y Remus…

-No se por qué me dices eso, no tienes ninguna prueba ni nada que demuestre que yo quería que rompierais. Además¿de qué me serviría todo eso a mi?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero que yo sepa, Diggory es, no se si por casualidad o porqué, de tu misma casa. Que raro que justo cuando Lily me estaba esperando apareciera el y la besara¿no? Porque dudo mucho que de la noche a la mañana dejara de gustarle y se largara con el.

-En vez de desconfiar tanto de los demás, más te vale que desconfíes un poco más de ella. Ahora me voy, me estarán esperando ya.-cortó Jennifer, mientras se marchaba por el mismo pasillo por donde se había marchado la pelirroja minutos antes.

-Descubriré qué es lo que tramas…aunque me cueste…-murmuró James mirándola marchar.-Ya has causado suficientes destrozos…

Sábado. Un mes después de la ruptura de las dos parejas.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!-gritó exasperada Rocío.

-Dime

-Tenemos ya que empezar con el plan…tanto que decías que no aguantabas más verles así…

-Ya, pero es que James, no se por qué, me ha dicho que como intente arreglar algo…me…me…

-¿Qué?

-Me deja sin descendencia de la peor manera que puedas imaginarte.-musitó Sirius pálido solo de pensarlo. Rocío empezó a reírse por la cara del moreno.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero luego no digas que soy yo la que no quiere hacerlo y que por eso no nos ponemos en marcha.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso…

-"¿Entonces dentro de tres días¡Por fin! No soporto esta situación por más tiempo"-imitó la morena.-Bueno, ahora son más solo por tu culpa…

En esos momentos James bajaba por las escaleras, cubierto con su capa invisible. Resignado, pasó por al lado de esos dos pensando en que a pesar de las amenazas había conseguido algo mas de tiempo para descubrir qué tramaba la rubia.

Salió de allí en dirección a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, aun con la capa cubriéndole. Lo que menos quería era que alguien le encontrara por allí.

Cuando llegó esperó hasta que apareciera algún alumno de esa casa y pudiera pasar. Al rato llegó uno de primero y consiguió entrar pasando justo detrás de el.

No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas. Supuso que serían como los de Gryffindor: si un chico intentaba subir, aparecería la rampa. Se acercó a la parte trasera de las escaleras y movió una tabla oculta, descubriendo un interruptor que accionó. Aquel truco lo había aprendido hacía años y era el que usaban para subir a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor.

Subió rápidamente y fue leyendo uno por uno los carteles de las habitaciones, hasta dar con la perteneciente a Jennifer.

Entró todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, comprobando antes mediante un hechizo si había alguien dentro o no.

No le costó mucho averiguar cual era la cama de la rubia, ya que en su mesita de noche tenía una foto de ella con una amiga que parecía ser muggle por la ropa que llevaba.

Rebuscó por los cajones, por el armario…por todas partes. Lo máximo que encontró fue un diario sin nada escrito y un paquete de grajeas berttie bott (n/a: o como se escriba…).

De repente oyó unas voces acercándose. Corriendo se puso la capa por encima de nuevo y esperó a que entraran.

-¿En serio le hiciste eso?-preguntó una chica castaña, algo más alta que Jennifer.

-Como lo oyes. Y los muy tontos se lo tragaron todo…lástima que al final no saliera bien del todo.

No habían dicho nada crucial, pero más que por intuición que por otra cosa, el moreno sacó su varita he hizo un encantamiento para grabar todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero como eres así? Diggory se habrá quedado fatal después de que Lily saliera corriendo a buscar a su noviecito. Te va a matar cuando se entere de que te hiciste pasar por ella para quedar con James.

-No me da miedo la pelirroja esa…y Potter se lo ha tragado todo, se creyó que yo era Lily, y vio a Diggory cuando besó a Lily…lo mejor, es que salió corriendo y besó a Holder, con lo que ahora ella y Lupin han roto también. Serán estúpidos… y todo, gracias a mi.

Ya había escuchado todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Aprovechando que la puerta la había dejado abierta salió de allí.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, y para su suerte, no había nadie. Se tiró boca abajo al sofá, cansado y algo abatido. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que Lily, Remus y Paloma volvieran a hablarle y le perdonaran, aparte de volver a estar con Lily y juntar de nuevo la pareja de castaños. Dicho así parecía poco…pero en realidad le iba a costar, y mucho.

-Paloma, reacciona por Merlín… ¡que te he pedido que vayamos a dar una vuelta y tu cara sigue como si te hubieran dicho que han muerto tus padres!

-Rocío, de verdad, no estoy de humor para bromas…-murmuró la castaña.

James se incorporó lo justo para poder ver al par de chicas que bajaba por la escalera. Ellas también pudieron verle.

-Rocío, si no te importa me largo de aquí.-comentó Paloma mirando con odio a James. Minutos después salía de la Sala Común a toda prisa.

-Oh, genial. Me encanta cuando se van sin hacer ningún comentario en plan "te odio Potter, me has destrozado la vida"-murmuró James tristemente.

-Tranquilo, James, ya verás como todo se arregla.

-Dime algo, Rocío. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya que rompimos Lily y yo?

-Un mes

-¿Cuánta mejora has visto en nuestra relación, o la de Paloma y Remus?

-¿Sinceramente? Ninguna.-murmuró la morena tristemente.-Pero ya verás como todo…

-¡No¡Es que ya estoy harto de que os paséis la vida repitiendo "ya veras como se soluciona" y nunca ocurra nada!-exclamó el chico.-Creo que tengo un método, pero para eso necesito que Sirius y tu me ayudéis. Se que planeabais hacer no se que cosa para reunirnos de nuevo y, si aun pretendéis conseguir algo, aun sin ser vuestro plan, necesito que hagáis lo que os pido sin preguntarme nada.

-James, explícate.

-Simplemente he conseguido algo, y pienso enseñárselo a todo el colegio…incluidos Remus, Paloma y Lily.

-¿Y que pinto yo en todo eso?-cortó Rocío.

-Muy fácil: necesito que lleves a esos tres al Gran Comedor mañana al mediodía…

-Bueno…lo intentaré.

-¡Gracias!-dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa.-Ahora me voy. Deséame suerte.

-Mmm…suerte, supongo.

Al día siguiente curiosamente James se despertó con ganas, cosa que no hacía desde hacía casi dos meses.

Desayunó bastante bien y estuvo todo el día en el campo de Quidditch, preparando algo que nadie sabía que podía ser.

A la hora de comer entró con un montón enorme de pergaminos en los brazos y pegó un silbido para que le prestaran atención.

-¡Tomad!-exclamó lanzando los pergaminos al aire.

Estos, volaron por todo el Gran Comedor y fueron parándose delante de todos y cada uno de los alumnos.

_¡Hola!_

_Todo lo que tengo que deciros os lo diré hoy en el campo de Quidditch, dentro de una hora._

_¡Venid todos los que podáis!_

_James Potter._

Decían los pergaminos. Todos dirigieron sus miradas confusas a la puerta, pero allí ya no había nadie. Un murmullo generalizado se extendió por allí. Pero la auténtica sorpresa estaba aún por llegar.

El moreno se dirigía a paso firme a la habitación de los merodeadores. Tal y como se esperaba, allí estaban Sirius y Remus.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mi en estos momentos-soltó mirando a Remus.-pero te aconsejo que en una hora estés en el campo de Quidditch.-añadió.

-Potter no pienso obedecerte.

-¿Ni si quiera si te digo que te incumbe y mucho lo que va a pasar allí?

-Déjame en paz, ya veré si puedo ir.

James asintió sonriendo y salió de allí en dirección a la habitación de las chicas. Cuando entró encontró a Lily sentada en su cama leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué leches haces aquí, estúpido?

-Yo, nada, solo venía a decirte que te quiero.-contestó seguro de si mismo el chico.

-No te creo, lárgate.

-¿Sabes? Me he artado de que os paséis la vida ignorando mi existencia, y por fin he conseguido algo que a lo mejor os hace cambiar de opinión. Si aun tienes ganas de saber que pasó, te aconsejo que en un rato vayas al campo de Quidditch.

Y sin más, cerró de golpe. Cuando bajaba se encontró con Rocío y Paloma saliendo.

-¡Esperad!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Deciros que os veo en el campo de Quidditch en un rato.

La hora había llegado. No había ni un solo alumno en Hogwarts que no estuviera presente en el estadio. Era increíble lo que podía conseguir un merodeador en menos de una hora.

James Potter salió de los vestuarios y todo el mundo calló, expectante. Buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, el par de morenos y el par de castaños entre el público, pero le fue imposible encontrarlos.

Se autoaplicó un encantamiento de amplificación de voz y se puso a hablar.

-Supongo que todos aquí estaréis preguntados por qué os he dicho que vinierais. Es sencillo¿hay alguien que no sepa que hace un mes corté con Lily Evans?-murmullos que dejaron entender un gran no.-bien, hasta ahí todo bien. Y ahora… ¿hay alguien que sepa la causa?-de nuevo los murmullos, que dejaban entrever cosas como "…con su amiga" o "le engañaste…".-No, estáis todos tremendamente equivocados.-dijo James muy seguro de si mismo.-Y para eso estáis aquí, para que os deis cuenta de la clase de gente que hay entre nosotros…-esto lo afirmó sonriendo maliciosamente.-Sin más, os dejo con la prueba…

De repente se escucharon unos pasos resonando por todas partes, como si fueran pasos de gigante. Y una voz empezó a hablar…una voz de chica que decía:

_¿Pero como eres así? Diggori se habrá quedado fatal después de que Lily saliera corriendo a buscar a su noviecito. Te va a matar cuando se entere de que te hiciste pasar por ella para quedar con James _

Y cambió a la voz de otra chica, que contestaba:

_No me da miedo la pelirroja esa…y Potter se lo ha tragado todo, se creyó que yo era Lily, y vio a Diggori cuando besó a Lily…lo mejor, es que salió corriendo y besó a Holder, con lo que ahora ella y Lupin han roto también. Serán estúpidos… y todo, gracias a mi._

Todo tipo de sonido se cortó en aquel momento. James Potter sonrió ampliamente y seis personas se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras el resto de la gente les miraba sucesivamente, perplejos.

* * *

_Ejem...una cosa he de anunciar, importante en grado sumo: TERMINE LOS EXÁMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES :D_

_Lo que significa: En semana y media salgo de vacaciones, y al no tener que estudiar ya mucho más, tendré toooodo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, publicaré el nuevo fic, terminaré este (al que solo le quedan 2 capítulos) y a lo mejor dentro de un tiempo publico una serie de viñetas Neville/Luna que estoy escribiendo._

_Este capítulo también es raro, la verdad, como los últimos...este fic, después de haberlo publicado casi al completo, me parece que no es lo mejor que he escrito. Y alo notaréis cuando leais Blue Moon, lo noté yo tambien n.n_

_Sin más que decir, espero r&r, please :D_

_Besos!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	17. Chapter 17: El fin de una etapa 1

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene un lemmon. Al principio y al fin de este he puesto un aviso, para los que no quieran leerlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. El fin de una etapa, 1º parte**

-Entonces era verdad…-murmuró Lily sintiendo como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

-Ya lo habéis visto…y estoy seguro de que la propietaria de esa voz sabe que se trata de ella.-dijo James mirando hacia donde Jen se había puesto de pie.

-¡POTTER!-gritó la rubia hecha una furia.-¡PARA MI HABÉIS DEJADO DE EXISTIR!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo corriendo de allí.

Y de nuevo allí estaban los condenados murmullos, mientras que Remus, Paloma, Lily, Sirius y Rocío seguían de pie mirando al campo, donde se encontraba James.

-Y ahora que lo habéis visto, ya puedo estar tranquilo.-comentó James.-Podéis iros si queréis.-añadió sonriendo trsitemente.

Poco a poco el campo se fue vaciando, casi sin ganas, ya que la mayoría se había fijado en la situación que se vivía entre merodeadores y sus antiguas chicas.

Cuando por fin estuvo vacío los cuatro bajaron al campo, donde el moreno seguía de pie.

-¿Esto era lo qué tenías que hacer?-preguntó Sirius. James asintió.

-¡James eres un genio!-exclamó Rocío sonriente.

Pero el moreno apenas prestaba ya atención a sus amigos. Simplemente miraba a Lily con una media sonrisa. La pelirroja tenía los ojos casi inundados de lágrimas, pero antes de que escaparan se las secaba con las manos.

-¿Te parece bonito?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-dijo confuso James.

-¿Te parece bonito lo que estás consiguiendo?-repitió la chica.

-Lily, no te entiendo.

-¿Te parece bonito que me haya tirado casi dos meses llorando por ti, que no pueda dormir por la noche porque no sales de mi cabeza, que cuando te vea me entren ganas de morirme y al mismo de tiempo de tirarme a tus brazos?-soltó Lily, dejando perplejo al moreno.

-Yo…yo…

-Tu, James Potter, has conseguido volverme loca. ¿Y te parece bonito que solo se te ocurra mirarme?-preguntó sonriendo tiernamente mientras se lanzaba a el y le abrazaba fuerte, mientras por fin sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Te quiero.-murmuró James al oído de la chica.

-Y yo a ti.-contestó ella.

Y mientras eso ocurría, los otros cuatro sonreían ampliamente mirando la escena. Pero de repente Sirius empujó a Remus, haciendo que este casi se cayera.

-¿Pero qué haces?-preguntó Remus confundido.

-¡Tonto!-murmuró Sirius.- ¡Venga! No se a qué demonios esperas.

-¿Qué?

Sirius señaló a donde estaba Paloma, un poco más alejada que ellos, sonriendo tristemente mientras miraba a James y Lily.

-¡Paloma!-exclamó Sirius volviendo a empujar a Remus, que quedó casi al lado de la chica.-Y ahora hablad tranquilos.-concluyó el moreno.

Remus sonrió tímidamente y se quedó parado mirándola. Paloma estalló en risas al verle.

-¿Qué hice gracioso?-preguntó el chico.

-Nada, son cosas mías…-contestó ella sonriendo.

-Va, dime¿por qué esa risa?-insistió Remus

-Porque realmente estás raro con esa cara de embobado.-contestó la chica acercándose a el y pasándole los brazos por el cuello.- ¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Para qué decir si puedo demostrar?-repuso Remus mientras la atraía hacia el y la besaba tiernamente.

Y Sirius y Rocío…

-¡Por fin¿Tú crees que terminaremos el curso bien?-preguntó Sirius.

-Si, me parece que aun hay esperanza de que terminemos bien…

Día de Halloween, en Hogwarts. Los profesores habían decidido hacer otro baile, y en Navidad no hacer ninguno. Era bastante tarde, pero los merodeadores y las chicas estaban aun despiertos, en la Sala Común, charlando después del baile.

-Al final el curso no está siendo tan pesado. Pensaba que los EXTASIS serían peores…-comentó James.

-La verdad es que si…y más últimamente, que con todo esto del baile parecía que hasta los profesores estaban distraídos.-le apoyó Lily.-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a dormir.-añadió antes de bostezar.

-Si, yo también.-dijo Paloma levantándose de al lado de Remus y dándole un suave beso. Lily hizo lo mismo con James.

-Nos vemos mañana.-exclamaron al unísono las chicas.

-Remus¿qué te parece si les dejamos intimidad a estos dos?-preguntó James sonriendo pícaramente, mientras miraba a Rocío y Sirius.

-Si, yo estoy muy cansado.

El par de chicos también se levantaron de allí y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Y ahora estamos solos.-murmuró Rocío.

-Si…-contestó Sirius atrayéndola hacia si y besándola.-Podríamos hacer una excursión.

-¿Una excursión?-preguntó confundida Rocío.

-Si, a la sala de los menestres.-murmuró Sirius en su oído de forma seductora.

Desde el día en que por fin se habían vuelto a reconciliar, Sirius le proponía de vez en cuando cosas así. Nunca había aceptado, no se sentía preparada…pero últimamente se había sentido distinta, como con ganas de pasar al día pegada a su chico. Sin pensar asintió, consiguiendo que Sirius sonriera pícaramente y le volviera a besar, aquella vez con más pasión.

-Pues a la sala de los menestres entonces.

El par de morenos salió de la Sala Común todo lo sigilosamente que pudieron, ay que si alguien les pillaba podrían llevarse un castigo. Cuando llegaron a la pared donde aparecería la sala Sirius pasó tres veces por delante y apareció una puerta. Rocío entró rápidamente, seguida de Sirius.

-¡Merlín!-exclamó sorprendida. Se encontraban en una habitación enorme, con una chimenea, con el suelo cubierto por una moqueta, un sofá en frente de la chimenea y cerca de ella una gran cama con dosel. Rocío enrojeció al descubrir que solo había una cama.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Sirius cogiéndola por la cintura desde atrás.

-Está preciosa, Sirius…-musitó tímidamente Rocío.

-Me alegro.-murmuró el moreno en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Antes de decir nada más Sirius empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que ella enrojeciera aun más pensando en lo que podría pasar, lo que seguramente pasaría.

La chica se dio la vuelta y besó a Sirius, mientras el la empujaba suavemente en dirección a la cama. Cuando llegaron allí cayeron los dos en ella, Sirius sobre Rocío, sin dejar de besarse.

Con un movimiento rápido Rocío se colocó sobre el, sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡La que decía que no estaba preparada!-murmuró sonriendo Sirius.

-¿Yo?-preguntó distraída Rocío, haciéndole reír.

**(n/a: comienza el lemmon)**

Sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico, empezó a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de la camisa, consiguiendo que Sirius arqueara una ceja. Por toda respuesta, Rocío se inclinó hacia el y le besó mientras terminaba con su camisa y le hacía incorporarse para quitársela del todo.

_**Sólo con verte  
Devuelves a la vida lo que era muerte  
Rompes mi calma  
Me pierdo en el delirio por fundir tus ganas  
Tu sed provoca  
Torturas a mis labios que arden si me tocas  
Hipnotizado  
No tientes a la suerte puedo ser pecado**_

-Demasiado despacio.-musitó Sirius con voz ronca mientras cogía su varita, la cual estaba en su pantalón hasta minutos antes, y con una floritura el corpiño que llevaba la chica se desató rápidamente y salió disparado hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Rocío enrojeció de nuevo.

_**Anhelo tu sabor  
Me ahoga tu pasión y no encuentro salida  
Capricho sin razón  
Maldita seducción, un camino de espinas**_

El moreno volvió a besarla, con más fuerza que las veces interiores, consiguiendo un gemido ahogado por parte de la chica. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, como otras veces, pero aquellas veces se había parado…aquella vez no lo haría. Siguió bajando por el canalillo de la morena, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

_**Ven, entrégame tu ser  
Rozando piel con piel  
El fuego nos domina  
Ser un uno entre los dos  
Y hacerte sólo mía  
Momentos de placer  
Poder sentir tu aliento  
Sobre mi deseo  
Y volverte a recorrer  
Cautivo de tu cuerpo soy**_

Pero ella, lejos de quedarse quieta, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, empezando a notar ya la excitación del chico…y comprobando que, efectivamente, el bulto que notaba desde hacía rato era causado por eso.

_**Sé lo que sientes  
Pecado en el edén donde no hay serpiente  
Con tu mirada  
Matamos la inocencia y el calor nos gana  
Intoxicado  
Envuelto en tu sudor me tienes atrapado  
Tú me encadenas  
Renuncio a la razón firmando mi condena**_

Harto de los juegos y sintiendo que necesitaba más, Sirius buscó el cierre del sujetador de la chica, el cual soltó en seguida. Miró un momento a los ojos a la chica, la cual tenía la expresión de placer pintada en la cara, y solo con eso se sintió mejor que en toda su vida.

_**Anhelo tu sabor  
Me ahoga tu pasión y no encuentro salida  
Capricho sin razón  
Maldita seducción, un camino de espinas**_

Rocío vio como Sirius volvía a hacer el camino, pero aquella vez recreándose en los pechos de ella, haciéndola gemir más fuerte que antes. Ella misma se quitó la falda y, una vez semidesnuda, volvió a besar al chico para sentirse más segura.

_**Ven, entrégame tu ser  
Rozando piel con piel  
El fuego nos domina  
Ser un uno entre los dos  
Y hacerte sólo mía  
Momentos de placer  
Poder sentir tu aliento  
Sobre mi deseo  
Y volverte a recorrer  
Cautivo de tu cuerpo soy**_

Sirius volvió a tomar el control de la situación haciendo que ella quedara recostada en la cama con el encima, gracias a un ágil movimiento que había hecho. No esperó para quitar la última prenda que cubría a su chica y sonrió pícaramente mientras el también se desnudaba por completo.

_**Nena ven a mí  
Busca tu fantasía  
Rozando piel con piel  
El fuego nos domina  
Ven y siéntelo  
Soy puro calor  
Voy a hacerte mía  
Es tu elección**_

Con una suave caricia en el muslo de la morena, Sirius le indicó que había llegado el momento. Se introdujo en ella suavemente, haciéndola gemir, al principio por algo de dolor, después de placer.

_**Ven, entrégame tu ser  
Rozando piel con piel  
El fuego nos domina  
Ser un uno entre los dos  
Y hacerte sólo mía  
Momentos de placer  
Poder sentir tu aliento  
Sobre mi deseo  
Y volverte a recorrer  
Cautivo de tu cuerpo soy**_

Se fueron moviendo poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad lentamente. Ambos, juntos, llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. Respiraban entrecortadamente, casi se ahogaban y un gemido escapó de sus bocas.

**(n/a: fin del lemmon)**

-Sirius, te quiero.-murmuró Rocío cuando recobró su respiración normal.

-Y yo a ti…-contestó el chico tumbándose al lado suyo.

A los poco minutos quedaron dormidos.

-¿De donde venís?-preguntó James a la mañana siguiente, al ver entrar a la pareja abrazados y con la ropa del día anterior.

-Es largo de contar.-dijo Rocío.

-Si, muy muy muy largo.-asintió Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Lily mirándoles inquisitoriamente.

-¿Nosotros? Nada…

-¡Querréis decir nada bueno!-exclamó Remus riendo.-Subid a cambiaros, como os vea alguien no se que va a pensar…

-Probablemente lo que piense no sea naaada comparado con lo que realmente ha ocurrido.-murmuró Rocío con una sonrisa pícara, mientras subía a cambiarse.

Al rato, y con pocos detalles, ya todos sabían lo que había pasado…aunque lo habían sabido insistiendo muchísimo en el tema.

-¡Ah muy bonito¡Nosotros durmiendo y vosotros ahí divirtiéndoos!-exclamó James haciéndose el ofendido.

-James¿me estás diciendo que te has enfadado porque ha pasado lo que ha pasado?-preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

-¡No!-exclamó riendo James.

Estaban ya a mitades de febrero, en las finales de Quidditch. El último partido: Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Aquella mañana se celebraba el partido.

Después de casi cuatro horas de juego, James consiguió atrapar la snitch. 750-240 a favor de Gryffindor. Y, con aquella victoria, conseguían la copa de las casas.

Después de un curso calmado, excepto su principio, por fin había llegado el último día del curso. Todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, y uno a uno había ido recogiendo su diploma. De repente, una lechuza entró volando y se posó frente a Rocío.

-¡Ábrela!-exclamaron los demás curiosos.

-Voy, voy…

_Señorita Dawson:_

_Sentimos mucho tener que comunicarle esto, y más de esta forma, pero es nuestra obligación. Sus padres han sido encontrados muertos en su casa, la cual estaba cubierta con la marca tenebrosa. Todo apunto a que se negaron a colaborar con los mortifagos y estos se vengaron. Le regamos que nos comunique cuando encuentre otro tutor/a/es para registrarla._

_Atte._

_Julius Rathmore _

_Ministerio de Magia._

La tinta se empezó a hacer borrosa a medida que las lágrimas de la morena caían silenciosamente al pergamino.

-¡Rocío!-exclamó Paloma al verla temblar y llorar silenciosamente.

-¡NO!-gritó de pronto.-No puede ser…no…ellos no…no…no puede ser…-repetía constantemente. Calló al suelo mientras los merodeadores y las chicas le ayudaban y todos los demás estaban atentos a la escena.

-Señorita Dawson, me acaban de comunicar lo ocurrido. Venga a mi despacho, allí hablaremos tranquilamente. Sus amigos pueden acompañarla.-dijo Dumbledore suavemente, extendiendo la mano a la morena. La chica sintió sollozando y se levantó a seguir al director.

Una vez en el despacho del director, los seis chicos se sentaron a escuchar a Dumbledore.

-Sé lo que ha ocurrido y permítame darle mi más sentido pésame. Sus padres fueron alumnos míos, los conocía bastante bien y eran buenas personas. No merecieron ese final. Pero ahora que ha ocurrido esto, hemos de empezar a plantearnos muchas cosas. ¿Quién será su nuevo tutor o tutora legal?-preguntó el hombre.

-No…no…no lo se…-murmuró Rocío.

-Mis padres.-dijo convencida Paloma.

-¿Sus padres, señorita Holder?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Si. Estoy segura de que no pondrán pega en que se venga a vivir con nosotros, pueden ser sus tutores.-afirmó la chica.

-Gra…gracias.-musitó Rocío mirando a su amiga, la cual solo sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

-Y ahora que hemos solucionado eso, me gustaría hablarles de algo. ¿Conocen la Orden del Fénix?-preguntó el director.

-No-contestaron los chicos.

-Es una organización secreta que va en la lucha contra los mortifagos. Sois los mejores alumnos de vuestro curso¿cuento con vosotros para la Orden?-preguntó seriamente Dumbledore.

-Si.-respondió inmediatamente Sirius. James asintió decidido.

-Conmigo también podéis contar.-afirmó Lily. Paloma dijo que si también.

-Mataré al asesino de mis padres.-murmuró con furia Rocío.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, bueno...un capítulo para el gran final! y una Isilme muerta de vergüenza y sin creerse lo que está publicando! Uno de sus primero lemmon! Isil se esconde bajo el escritorio y reza a Merlín de que nadie lea ese desastre de ahí arriba no cuela, lo habéis leido, verdad:S_

_Pues no me mateis, pero en el capítulo siguiente aviso de que hay otro vuelve a esconderse bajo el escritorio bueno, bueno, esto lo escribí en la época en la que descubrí que podía escribirlos sin morirme del trauma, así que con la tontería salieron dos de golpe o.o _

_Reconciliaciones cursiis, empalagosaas, pero personalmente es la parte que más me gusta de todo el fic._

_Gracias por los R&R, prometo que en el último capítulo responderé todos los R&R de la gente que haya seguido la historia y haya dejado algunos de ellos._

_¡Gracias again a los que seguís el fic¡Nada más colgar el último chap colgaré el 1º de Blue Moon:D_

_¡Besos!_

**Isilme Lupin**


	18. Chapter 18: El fin de una etapa 2

**Capitulo 18. El fin de una etapa de cosas buenas y malas 2º parte.**

Había pasado un año desde su unión a la Orden del Fénix. Muchos cambios de carácter en ellos, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo los mismos.

Los padres de James había muerto de forma similar a los de Rocío, y ahora James era el propietario de la gran casa que tenían, la cual había puesto en venta por que estaba haciendo planes con Lily de irse a vivir juntos y pronto casarse. Estaban realmente enamorados.

Estudiaban para Aurores, todos ellos con excelentes notas. Su trabajo en la Orden aún no era gran cosa, pero ellos estaban de acuerdo en todo.

Una noche, en casa de los Holder…

-Rocío, tengo que hablar contigo.-murmuró Paloma.

-Dime.-contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Dumbledore prefiere que te lo diga yo, por que puede que así tu reacción sea más suave…

-Paloma, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rocío.

-Los espías infiltrados en las tropas de Voldemort han oído cosas sobre un futuro ataque a esta casa. El objetivo eres tú. La muerte de tus padres fue porque no quisieron unirse a Voldemort y ahora dicen que van a ir a por su hija…y esa, solo puedes ser tú.

-Un…ataque… ¿aquí?-preguntó pálida la chica.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Marcharnos. Marcharnos fuera del país, donde Voldemort no sepa donde buscarnos. Sólo lo sabe Lily. En un mes nos marchamos de aquí, quizá para no volver nunca más.

Tres semanas después y a falta de tres días para la partida de las chicas, James, Sirius y Remus aún no sabían nada.

James y Lily celebraban que por fin se habían ido a vivir juntos, y aquella noche, apenas unos meses antes de navidad, les habían invitado a cenar a su casa.

-¡Brindemos por esta nueva casa, que a partir de ahora compartiré la persona a la que más quiero y con la que me casaré dentro de poco!-exclamó James sonriendo. Todos brindaron sonrientes.

-Bueno, chicas, teníais algo que decirnos¿no?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo feliz.

Pero no se atrevían a hacerlo. Un año entero luchando y por una noche en que podían estar bien no iban a permitir estropearlo. Se acobardaron, no pudieron decirles que se iban.

-¡A ver cuando tengo un bebé al que consentir como si fuera mío!-exclamó Paloma mintiendo sin que se notara.

-¡Eso!-apoyó Rocío sonriendo nerviosamente y haciendo reír a los demás.

Una hora después, mientras los chicos hablaban en el salón, ellas hablaban en la cocina.

-¿No vais a decírselo?-preguntó Lily.

-No es fácil, Lils. Me gustaría poder decirlo sin más, pero no es fácil hacerles a la idea y más conociéndoles. No podemos.

-¡Pero ellos merecen saber la verdad!-exclamó la chica.

-Si, pero la verdad no siempre es lo más conveniente.-contestó Rocío.-Me gustaría poder salir ahí y decirle s Sirius que nos vamos del país en tres días y que no apsara nada, pero me sentiría mal.

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

-¿Sinceramente? Me siento fatal, hundida, no quiero alejarme de vosotros y menos estando tan próxima vuestra boda. Pero es por el bien de todos, podría poneros en peligro. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no es fácil tomar decisiones como esta…

-…pero nos despediremos a nuestra manera, y no sabrán nada hasta que nos hayamos ido. No quiero sufrir una despedida.

Remus vivía solo, se había mudado hacía tiempo ya, pocos meses después de terminar Hogwarts. Vivía en una casa a las afueras de Londres, con un pequeño jardín y suficiente espacio para el.

Y ahora, esa ventaja la podría aprovechar.

La castaña y el entraron a la casa sonrientes después de la cena en casa de James y Lily.

-Bonita casa.-comentó Paloma sonriendo.

-¿Tu no había estado nunca?-preguntó el chico abrazándola.

-Alguna vez, pero cuando aun no estaba del todo amueblada.-contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Pues si quieres te la enseño entera…o también podemos quedarnos en el salón, con la chimenea, en el sofá.-repuso Remus mirándola.

-Me inclino más por la segunda opción.-dijo Paloma.

Cuando llegaban al sofá empezaron a besarse. Bueno, en realidad Paloma le empezó a besar a el.

Su primera vez había sido poco después de salir de Hogwarts, así que ya sabían lo que se avecinaría ahora.

(nota: Cof cof...**empieza el lemmon**)

El chico la recostó en el sofá que había allí y se inclinó sobre ella. La besó suavemente y empezó a desabrochar su blusa haciéndola sonreír. Tras la blusa, desapareció la camisa del chico.

El crepitar de la chimenea encendida era lo único que se escuchaba allí además de las respiraciones entrecortadas de la pareja. Se besaban con pasión, pero a la vez Paloma parecía que quería alargar esos besos hasta quedar sin respiración, cosa que extrañó al chico, ya que no solía pasar eso.

A pesar de ese dato, siguió con sus cosas. Trazó un camino de besos desde los labios de la chica hasta justo encima de su parte más intima, donde volvió a subir haciendo sonreír a la castaña, que lo atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarle.

No pasó mucho hasta que ella notó la erección del chico, con lo que, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, enrojeció. Las partes de debajo de los dos, tanto pantalón como falda, se reunieron con el resto de la ropa que ya no descansaba en el cuerpo de sus propietarios.

Las caricias se extendían por cada milímetro de piel, haciéndoles gemir y respirar entrecortadamente. Besos y pequeños "te quiero" solían ocurrir cada pocos minutos. La ropa interior también desapareció, con lo que ya estaba preparado para unirse de nuevo…

Entró en ella con suma delicadeza y empezó a moverse acoplándose al cuerpo de la chica en cada movimiento. Besándose, acariciándose, llegaron al orgasmo. Gemidos ahogados escaparon de sus bocas.

Remus se desplomó sobre la chica, que le abrazó fuerte y escondió su cara en el hombro del chico.

-Te quiero Remus…no lo olvides. No me olvides.-murmuró sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Eso ha sonado a despedida.-murmuró divertido el chico.

-¿Me juras que pase lo que pase no vas a olvidarte de que te quiero?-preguntó Paloma.

-Lo juro. Te quiero, tú tampoco lo olvides.

(nota: **fin del lemmon**)

No muy lejos de allí, Rocío le decía lo mismo a Sirius deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento no acabara jamás, que se congelara el tiempo…que Voldemort desapareciera del mapa repentinamente.

Tres días después Rocío y Paloma cogían un avión muggle junto a la familia de la castaña, en dirección a otro país, otro sitio…otras personas.

En dirección al final de una etapa, de una vida que dejaban atrás...y a la cual no volverían nunca.

* * *

_En fin...se acabó el fic._

_Si, ya se que el último capítulo es ligéramente cutre. No hace falta que me lo diga nadie. Tres cuartas partes, por no decir casi todo, es lemmon...pero había que acabar el fic de manera especial, no? o.O_

_Para todo aquel que esté interesado...ya está arriba el primer capítulo de Blue Moon._

_Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, y en especial a Ilisia Brongar, porque no ha habido capítulo que no dejara r&r, y porque siempre me han subido mucho el ánimo, porque ha sabido buscar los fallos al fic y me ha hecho darme cuenta de las cosas que faltaban en él._

_Tambien a Carmen Evans, JaguarBlack, __Layna Lykaios__, Clau Malfoy, y todos los que habéis seguido a menudo la historia, que al fin y al cabo sois los que contais :D_

_Besos!!_

**Isilme Lupin**


End file.
